Sweet Pea
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The spin-off to The Midnight Dance. Based on the fairy tale, The Princess and the Pea. When the youngest princesses of Celestia and Sombra are invited to an island kingdom to attend a ball and to compete in a series of tests to win the right to marry the prince there. They get doubts from the other princesses there. Will they be able prove themselves as true princesses?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The girls could hardly believe it-they were just made official princesses! Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo had been adopted by the King and Queen of Equestria. One minute ago, they were ordinary servants of the castle; the next, princesses. And it was all thanks to their new sisters, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. The girls didn't know what their new life had in store for them, but it would certainly be better than the last one they had and hey, maybe they could finally earn their cutie marks! One thing's for sure, they were going to enjoy every bit of their new life together with their new family…

Pipsqueak, a small colt with a white coat, a brown mane, and a single brown spot over his right eye, lived in the town of Pony-Ville with his aunt and helped her run an inn. Every night before he would go to bed, he would read tales of far-off places. Sometimes, his aunt would catch him late at night still reading, but she would join him to read the stories to him just so he could finally go to sleep. Pip wished with all his heart that he would go on an adventure someday, but he was stuck on where he was at in the meantime…

A grey pegasus colt with jet black hair named Rumble lived up in Cloudsdale with his older brother; both had to take care of themselves. This ambitious colt always found trouble and got into fights with other colts. He tried so hard to prove himself and wanted to escape the life he was living in…

On an island kingdom not far from Equestria lived a king and queen with their son, Prince Button Mash. The prince was an anxious colt and very energetic. He spent most of his days playing games and practicing his sword fighting. It was until his mother brought up that someday he would have to get married. The idea grossed him out, but his mother knew better. One day, he'd grow to like the notion, but until that day came, Button Mash will just keep on playing his games, not thinking about any girl that would hold his interest…


	2. Chapter 1

Sweetie Belle slept in her huge canopy bed while the door to her room slowly opened as eight figures entered the room, casting their shadows on the floor. Sweetie moaned out of her sleep and saw a pink pony in her face, which woke her up with a start as she screamed her head off.

"_Surprise!" _a large outcry said and the lights were turned on as she could see all of her sisters around her bed.

She gasped as she smiled widely, "You're here! But… I thought you said in your letter you wouldn't be able to make it to my birthday party?"

"Oh, Sugar Cube, we only said that so you could be surprised." answered Applejack.

"Were you?!" Pinkie gleefully asked.

"Was I ever!"

"Now why would we ever miss our little sister's sweet sixteen?" pointed Rarity, "Such an occasion must be celebrated!"

"But what about-"

"They're downstairs, waiting for you." said Twilight.

Sweetie got out of bed as her long pink and purple mane flowed down to her shoulders. She looked at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who grew as well in the last six years since their adoption into the royal family. Apple Bloom had long red hair and didn't have her pink bow anymore; instead, she had pigtails. Scootaloo's mane grew, too, and all three of them had gotten their cutie marks shortly after they became princesses.

She walked towards the door and went out to the stairway overlooking above the lower level. There stood her parents and her brothers-in-laws. All of them shouted, "Happy Birthday, Sweetie Belle!"

Her cheeks flushed, "Oh, my gosh…"

"See?" Scootaloo wrapped her arm around her, "Jut like my and AB's sixteen birthday with every pony showing up!"

They walked down the steps with Celestia and Sombra hugging her.

"Happy birthday, my darling…" smiled her mother.

"And may you have many more to come…" said her father.

"Thank you… thank you… this is all I could ever want!"

"Oh, really?" motioned Discord, "Not even chocolate covered pancakes with whipped cream on top?!"

"Mmm!" both Pinkie and Cheese drooled to the treat and nearly pounced for it, were it not for Discord keeping it out of their reach.

"Not for you two!" they whined in response, "This is for the birthday girl…" He conjured up a single candle that was glowing on the stack towards her.

Sweetie looked at it in confusion and said, "But don't you normally make a wish on the cake?"

"Sure! But this is more fun! And why wait?! Make a wish!"

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle and went to him, "I think Sweetie would rather have a more traditional birthday…"

"Actually, I do. Thanks anyway, Discord, but you can always liven the party if it gets too dull." she winked, causing him to grin mischievously.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Pinkie jumped, "Let's party!"

Pinkie and Cheese led the family into the ballroom, which was already decorated for the party. The party was in full swing as it started off with the sisters giving Sweetie Belle their traditional birthday dance.

Twilight started the song, "_Today it is your birthday and we sing to let you know that you will be queen for the day whatever you say goes…"_

The sisters sang and danced around Sweetie, "_We spin for you, Sweetie Belle and chasse for you, we pirouette for you and we bow before the queen! We sing because we love you and sing to let you know that you will be queen for the day, whatever you say goes!" _they stopped and bowed before her as the room clapped in unison.

Sweetie Belle smiled brightly as she looked around her surroundings. In her mind, she knew this was the happiest she had felt in a very long time. She could vaguely remember a time she was happy like this… She had just turned eight years old and her real mother and father were celebrating with her. Sweetie figured nothing could go wrong… but alas, it wasn't so. Her father passed away from illness and her mother needed to find some way to take care of herself and her child. So she was employed into the castle as another servant with Sweetie helping her, but then her mother must have caught the same illness her father had and Sweetie Belle was on her own.

If Rarity hadn't taken notice of her, who knew where Sweetie would be now instead of with a new family? Luckily, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were also kids who had to work in the castle in order to live there. They were her only friends at the time before they became sisters. Then came that miraculous day when the princesses were back and with their father, King Sombra. Applejack had the idea of presenting the kids to her parents with Rarity and Rainbow Dash's help. And just like that, the king and queen took them in as their new daughters to raise.

Sweetie Belle never wanted things to change.

In a kingdom off of Horseshoe Bay, a prince was despising a change that was about to happen to him.

"But, Mom!"

"No buts, Button! You are getting married and that's final!"

"All those girls…are coming here?!"

"Princesses, Button, princesses, not just girls…"

"I won't do it!"

"Sweetheart, you need a princess to help you rule the kingdom someday… and this is the best way to determine who that princess can be…"

"Except it's going to take a lot of messengers to deliver the letters before my birthday next month."

"The messagers were already sent out a week ago. We'll all be seeing princesses by the end of the week."

"What?! How could you've not told me this?!"

"I knew you would have found a way to stop them, so it was kept secret until I knew it was time to tell you the news."

Button could only face-palmed and rubbed his temples, "Mom… would it hurt you to ask me what I want for a change?"

"Yes, it would, in fact."

He slack-jawed, at a loss for words, and grunted out of frustration before stomping his way out the throne room. He made his way to his castle's gym, which had swords at the ready and practice dummies. He picked one up in his mouth and started going for the dummy until another sword stopped him and he saw Featherweight in his usual jester get-up.

"Featherweight…" he mumbled and dropped his sword. Featherweight did the same as the prince said, "I told you, I'm not about to swordfight with you for fear you might get hurt."

"Aw, come on, Button Mash! I can do it!" he started to spar and ended up hitting his eye, causing a black eye.

"See? That's what I mean. You're too accident-prone!"

"Snips and Sails are on the knight's circuit and they're way more accident-prone than I am!"

"And that's why they don't get assigned the really dangerous missions."

"While I'm stuck here telling jokes and playing the fool to the royal family…"

Button started laughing uncontrollably, "You're the fool?! I'm the one who has to get married before his next birthday at his mother's request! I can't even tell her how I feel without getting criticized! Is that all I am ever going to be? A prince who can't speak up to his own mother? Who am I? _Me, who am I? A far-from-perfect guy… A bum who wants to do what's right but often does what's wrong… A kid who's voice is way off key but loves to sing a song… A guy who dreams like a lion but wakes up like a lamb! Me, who am I? But the guy I am, that's who'm I am!"_

He started going around his castle with Featherweight and his servants started singing around, "_His Royal Highness, Button Mash! Slayer of dragons! Pitiless to ogres! Destroyer of griffins and giants! No friend to gargoyles! Nice to the needy… Sportsman and poet… A guy who dreams like a lion but wakes up like a lamb!"_

_ "__Me, who am I but the guy I am…"_

_ "__He's our hero! Such perfection! He's the kind of guy who we'd all like to be! What's the use of self-reflection? Church bells will ring when you are king! Ponies will sing… There is no one quite like…"_

(Overlap)

_ "__Me, who am I? A far from perfect guy… A jerk who wants to do what's right but often does what's wrong… A drip who's voice is way off key… but loves to sing a song… A dope who dreams like a lion but wakes up like a lamb! Me, who am I? But the guy I am! That's who'm I! That's who'm I!"_

_ "__His Royal Highness, Button Mash! Slayer of dragons! Pitiless to ogres! Destroyer of griffins and giants! No friend to gargoyles! Nice to the needy! Sportsman and poet! Swordsman, statesman, Nifty dancer, sailor of oceans, surveyor of the mountains and valleys! He's a prince! What a guy! What a guy! What a guy! What a guy! He's a plain and simple complicated fascinating guy! What a guy!"_

All of them finished, "_Ha!"_

Button could only slump in misery.

Back at the Canterlot castle, the party was still going on with Sweetie Belle talking to each of her sisters.

"So how far long are you?" she asked Rarity.

"Two months, and Dignity is excited for a new baby brother or sister."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Home. He is very young, after all, and I couldn't risk him ruining your special day…"

"Oh, that's okay. It's not his fault he's only three years old."

"Which is why I left Fire Spark at home, too." Twilight pointed out, "You know how hard is it to keep up with a hyperactive colt?"

"Yeah, Whirl Wind's like that, too." said Rainbow.

"My little Cotton Candy is sweet and hyper; it's hard getting up at night just to feed her." Pinkie mentioned.

"Oh, I can't wait for my little one to arrive…" Fluttershy touched her stomach.

"Me, too." Applejack did the same and Apple Bloom reached over to feel the baby kicking.

Scootaloo asked Dash, "Are you going to have another one?"

"Not any time soon. Whirl's got me and Soarin' pretty beat."

"So all of them are back in Pony-Ville?"

"Ever since we rebuilt Mother and Aunt Luna's castle in the Everfree Forest, we have been pretty busy keeping track of the kids." Twilight explained.

"We all have our own private apartments in the castle as if we all had our own place." said Rarity.

"We have nursemaids helping out, but we also like to take care of the kids' ourselves." said Rainbow.

"But we knew you would want us here for your birthday, so we had them taking care of them while we were gone!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Luckily, Applejack and I didn't have to worry about that." said Fluttershy.

"Since we won't be new mothers for a while."

"Discord can't wait."

"Neither can Spike, although he did faint when I told him we was expecting. So, what's new with you three?"

"Oh, yes," Rarity smirked, "Any… beaus?"

"What?!" all three yelled in surprise, "No!"

"Not me. I'm staying single forever!" Scootaloo declared.

"The right guy hasn't come along for me…" Apple Bloom sighed.

"And… I don't think any guy would be interested in me…" Sweetie confessed.

"That's insane!" Applejack shouted.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you…" Rarity comforted.

"You really think so?"

The sisters nodded then they heard a glass tap and turned to see their father magically holding a drink and spoon. He said, "I was thinking at this time that our birthday girl should sing a song to express how talented she is."

Sweetie started to blush as the princesses and their husbands started egging her on. The sisters that did finally convince her were Scoots and Apple Bloom. She took a breath and made a gesture for them to stop. She went on the stage and had the band playing as she started singing into the microphone.

"_Dreams to dream… in the dark of the night… When the world goes wrong… I can still make it right… I can see so far in my dreams… I'll follow my dreams until they come true… Come with me… you will see what I mean… There's a world inside… No one else ever sees… You will go so far in my dreams… Somewhere in my dreams… Your dreams will come true… There is a star waiting to guide us, shining inside us… When we close our eyes! Don't let go, if you stay close to me! In my dreams tonight… You will see what I see… Dreams to dream… As near as can be… Inside you and me… They always come… true…"_

Applause rang out, though Discord did a whistle and Pinkie and Cheese were throwing roses to her.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were proud of their little sis and knew she deserved this moment. Scootaloo then heard a commotion coming from the hallway and two guards rushing in to her folks.

A guard stated, "Forgive us for interrupting, Your Majesties, but there's trouble on the main street of Canterlot…"

"Very good," said Sombra, "We'll look into it."

"Hey, Dad!" Scootaloo went over, "Maybe I should go, since you know that Sweetie will want the two of you to stay for the party."

"Are you sure?" Celestia questioned.

"Pffh, I'll be fine. After all, no one can catch me on my scooter!" she ran out of room.

Moments later, Scootaloo was speeding on her scooter and wearing her helmet. The guards were right behind her trying to keep up. She screeched to a halt when she saw the problem.

A dark figure was stealing from vendors and was flying by. Scootaloo spread out her own wings. She remembered that not too long ago, her wings were so short that she could hardly fly with them. Luckily, as she grew, her wings did too and she became one of the best flyers in Canterlot thanks to her sister, Rainbow Dash. She flew past the vendors who got robbed and ducked into an ally to get ahead of the mysterious figure. She stopped to see the thing coming and grabbed a flying pan from a nearby store. Once the figure had gotten closer, she hurled the pan at him and it clanged in his face, knocking him down.

Once she got a good look at the thief, Scootaloo couldn't believe her eyes. It was a pegasus stallion with hair black as the night, a coat as grey as a storm cloud about to thunder. He groaned from being hit and opened his eyes. To Scoot, they were a grayish purple, just like the sky at predawn. Then she thought, _Why am I even thinking this way? He's a criminal!_

The stallion could see before him a mare staring hardly down at him as a light was reflecting off of her. "Whoa… Hello… Who do we have here?" he smirked as her smothering violet eyes were burning into his soul.

She scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. Now who are you?!"

"Rumble. Name's Rumble. So, who are you and what made you think a frying pan could stop me?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"True, but… not for long, so if you'll forgive me."

"For what?"

He lunged at her and their positions were reversed.

"That."

"Let me go!"

"Not until I get a name… So, who are you?"

She sighed in defeat, "Scootaloo."

"Scootaloo? _Princess _Scootaloo? Huh, isn't this a bit out of your league, _princess_?"

"Arrgh!" she pushed him back and they faced each other, "I'm more than just a princess…"

"Right…" he skeptically said, "If you'll excuse me, Your Highness, but I must be going now." he started to move past her, but she blocked him.

"I don't think so, pal! You are a thief, so you have to pay for your crimes!"

"Do you think I like stealing?! Here, see for yourself what I stole!" he threw the satchel to her.

She opened it to see bread, fruits, and veggies. She was amazed and asked, "Food? Just food?"

"Well, I can't go hungry, now can I?!"

"No, I suppose not… but it's still wrong…"

"You're going to have me arrested, aren't you?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Then, I'm afraid we've reached a confrontation. I didn't want to have to do this…"

"What are you-" Before she knew it, he grabbed for the frying pan and threw it to two trash cans close to her. The garbage landed on top of her as he made his getaway with the satchel. "Yuck!" she exclaimed. She saw him flying away and shouted out, "Oh, it is on! It is so on!"

The guards came to help her out of the trash pile, from which she started to reek and had bits of garbage on her, even a banana peel on her head.

"Will you be alright, Your Highness?" the guard asked.

"Fine… I just need a shower… Make sure you surround the city and if you find him, bring him to me."

"As you wish." They gave the command to the other guards.

Scootaloo did a quick look back before heading back to the palace. Unbeknownst to her, Rumble was watching her from a roof-top. He said to himself, "What made you think she would be different from the rest…? Of course she had to be the princess… She would never understand what you're going through… _Riffraff, street rat… I don't buy that… If only they'd look closer… Would they see a poor boy…? No, siree… They'd find out… There's so much more… to me…" _He took the bread out, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it now.


	3. Chapter 2

"Pip! Pip!" the sound of his tough, but loving, aunt called out to him.

He was in the kitchen when he heard her voice. While washing the dishes from breakfast hour, he called out, "Coming!" He wiped his hooves with a spare towel and was about to set out until he saw a pile of bills on the counter.

"Pip!" she called him again, this time coming into the kitchen.

"Aunt Hazel Nut… what is this?" he pointed towards the bills.

Her eyes widened and she had an uneasy face when she answered him, "Those? Oh, they're just little reminders, that's all."

"But some of them are missed payments. What's going on? Are we… in some sort of financial trouble?"

"Well… that is… that is… yes. Yes, we are, but it is nothing for you to worry about. It's my concern, not yours."

"Aunt Hazel, you've been taking care of me ever since I was a boy. Let me help you save our inn."

"Dear, I don't see how that's going to do much good… We don't get enough customers anyway and you work double shifts without getting paid. It makes me feel bad that you can't live your life without me having a money problem."

"I'll get a job, then."

"To where? Every business in Pony-Ville isn't hiring any pony, so where could you go?"

"I don't know, but I will look around to see if I can find anything." he walked out of the building.

Scootaloo was walking past the ballroom when she was noticed by Rainbow.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" this immediately got the attention of everyone else in the room. Discord, with Cheese and Pinkie, tried to stifle their laughter.

Scootaloo gave a hard glance and said in a low response, "Don't… ask…" She stomped her way up the steps.

"Hoo-wee, something's got her in a bad mood…" said Applejack.

"Hm-mm." the room nodded in agreement before going back to partying.

When Scootaloo did come back and was all cleaned up, her family gathered around her so she could tell the entire story, "…And then he goes and makes me look like a fool! He made his escape by throwing the frying pan that I stopped him with and he used it to put garbage on me! I swear if I see that… it'll be too soon!" she panted from her rants.

Discord had a sly grin spread across his face and put an arm around her, "You know what I think?"

"What?" she grumbled.

"That _you _have a crush on the wanted thief!"

"_What?!_ That's stupid! There is no way-"

"You did talk an awfully lot about him…" Rainbow deduced.

"Quite frequently…" Rarity smirked.

"This is ridiculous! He and I have nothing in common, so how can I have a crush on him?! So no! Just no!"

"Whatever you say…" Discord waved the notion off.

"Ugh!"

The room burst into laughter while Scoots was fuming until Kibitz came up to his king and queen.

"Yes, Kibitz?" Celestia asked.

"A messager from the kingdom of Marendelle has just arrived requesting an audience with you and the youngest princesses."

She and Sombra exchanged glances before she replied, "Send him in."

Kibitz bowed and went out, coming back in a few minutes with a courier and a trumpeter. They had the area's undivided attention. The courier was a unicorn and he magically unwrapped the scroll he was carrying in his bag and cleared his throat to deliver the message.

"To the Princesses, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo of Canterlot. You have been invited to attend the Princess Ball hosted by the King Cinnamon Swirl and Queen Love Tap of Marendelle, in hopes that their son, Prince Button Mash, shall have a bride. From the ball, the princesses who may wish to stay shall try for the prince in marriage. Each princess must compete in a series of tests to prove they are the best qualified for the prince. Good luck and we hope to see you there. Signed, the King and Queen of Marendelle."

He magically handed the invite over to Kibitz and bowed before their majesties as the trumpeter with him blew another fanfare. They both went, leaving the family and servant speechless for a moment before the latter group crowded around the trio.

"Alright, settle down." Sombra commanded as he went to his youngest daughters, "This is indeed a great honor, but only if you wish to do it. And do you?"

"Um…" all three were unsure.

Celestia looked at the invite and stated, "My darlings, as you know, not very long ago, I had almost forced your sisters to meet other suitors that were royalty and to have them be in an arranged marriage…" she looked to the older daughters as they exchanged with her a look of sadness. "I do not wish this on any pony that's of royal blood. The reason for what I did was only to protect them from a fate that would be far worse than an arranged marriage."

"Needless to say, she was right… And I was very proud of your mother for staying strong like that…" Sombra wrapped his arm around his wife. She smiled at him and so did their daughters.

"But what the king and queen of Marendelle are doing is something more absurd. They are not letting their son choose who he wants for a bride. As fellow monarchs, it is out of our jurisdiction of what can be done to stop this, but… perhaps if you were to go… Maybe you can help the prince gain the one thing he's being denied of: love."

The trio looked at each other in bewilderment and then with a look of determination, nodded in agreement as they said, "We'll do it!"

The family burst into cheers, praising the little princesses.

Later, after lunch had been done, Celestia and Sombra had their young princesses in the throne room and told them of the necessary preparations they would need on their journey.

"You will pack tonight and will leave first thing in the morning to be taken to the ship yard of Horseshoe Bay, where you will board the royal ship." instructed Celestia.

"Once you arrived in Marendelle, you will be escorted to the royal palace and meet the hosts of the ball. At that point, it would be best to remember etiquette as you will be reflected upon Canterlot's royal family."

"But enjoy yourselves at the ball and while you're there, remember to get in close with the prince as you will want to help him in, anyway."

"Do you understand what to do?"

"Yup." said Scootaloo.

"Sure do." said Apple Bloom.

"We won't fail." said Sweetie Belle.

"And just to make sure you will be alright, we will hire a personal escort to be with you while you're there." Celestia motioned.

"Oh, Mom, we don't need any personal whats-it! We'll be fine on our own!" Scootaloo gestured.

"Nevertheless, we want you to be safe while you're out of Equestria's reach." pointed Sombra.

"After what happen to your sisters a while back, we don't want to take any chances."

"Okay…" the trio barely agreed.

By late afternoon, Pip was losing hope of ever finding something to help his aunt's business. He was about to go inside the inn until an evening edition of Equestria Daily smacked into his face by the wind and he saw an ad that interested him very much.

That night, Button Mash tossed and turned in his bed. He could hear a sweet angelic voice haunting inside his dreams. He was in the middle of the ballroom of his castle all alone and could hear the beautiful voice singing to him, "_Dreams to dream… in the dark of night… When the world goes wrong… I can still make it right… I can see so far in my dreams… I'll follow my dreams until they come true…" _she kept on singing as he tried desperately to find her to see what she looked like, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He woke up in a cold sweat and felt tormented by the voice that had just come to him through the dream world. "Another one…" he said under his breath, "That's the third one this week! What can it mean?!" he took the covers off and went to his balcony, which was overlooking the ocean. It was a clear night as the salty sea air went up to his face. "It has to be her… the girl of my dreams… literally. But why can't I see her…? _Where did she go…? Where can she be…? When will she come again, calling to me? Calling to me…? Calling to me… __Somewhere there's a girl who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water… Somewhere there's a girl who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea…Somewhere there's a girl who's like a swell of endless music… Somewhere she is singing and her song is meant for me! And her voice! It's sweet as angels sighing… And her voice it's warm as summer sky… And that sound, it haunts my dreams and spins me 'round until it seems I'm flying... Her voice… I can sense her laughter in the ripple of the waves against the shoreline… I can see her smiling in the moonlight as it settles on the sand… I can feel her waiting just beyond the pale horizon…Singing out her melody too lovely to withstand! And her voice! It's there as dusk is falling! And her voice! It's there as dawn steals by! Pure and bright, it's always near! All day, all night and still I hear it calling... Her voice… Strange as a dream... Real as the sea... If you can hear me now… Come set me free... Come set me free!"_

By morning's light, Sweetie Belle yawned, still feeling tired, as she, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo came downstairs with servants helping them by carrying their wardrobe trunks. They stopped outside the throne room where their parents, sisters, and brothers-in-law were going to say goodbye to them. Hugs immediately followed.

"See ya, squirt." Rainbow gave Scoot a noogie.

"You be careful, you hear?" Applejack embraced Apple Bloom.

"I will."

"Did you remember to pack your dresses for the ball when you get there?" Rarity asked Sweetie.

She answered, "Yes, they're all in the trunks and they're beautiful as ever."

"Made just for the three of you. My own personal design."

Sweetie tightly hugged her, whispering, "Thank you… I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Once the trio hugged their parents, Celestia summoned a pony. They saw before their own eyes a young white stallion with a brown spot over his eye.

"Girls, this is Pip, unless you preferred your full name, Pipsqueak?"

Discord couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Just Pip, Your Highness," he quickly responded.

"Pip." said Apple Bloom as moved forward to him, "That's a nice name."

Pip was motionless. Before him was a beautiful mare with the most gorgeous red hair he had ever seen, and those eyes… shining like two suns…

Apple Bloom took a good look at him too, seeing he was a robust fellow, a real stud. His eyes were the color of chocolate to match his mane.

They were staring at each other and didn't even notice the others surrounding them while having smirks, obviously knowing what was going on between the two, even though Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were confused. Sombra decided to clear his throat to bring them back to reality.

Pip went pink and said, "And you must be the princess…" He took her hoof to kiss it.

It was her turn to blush, "Well, one of them. I'm Apple Bloom and this is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Hi!" Scoot motioned.

"Hello!" Sweetie merrily said.

Sombra pointed out, "Do you remember your assignment, young Pip?"

Pip saluted before his Highness, "Yes, sir! Protect the princesses at all cost!"

"After all, we chose you because you proved yourself to be very strong and would be able to be near the princesses to make sure they are alright."

"Yes, sir. I know and I won't fail."

"Very good. Then go and wait outside while we finish up here."

Pip nodded and did a quick look back to Apple Bloom as she returned the glance as he went.

"Do you want one of us to come with you to the train station?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, we're good." answered Scootaloo, "But we could use one last hug…"

The sisters awed and complied, embracing their little sisters for the last six years. The girls hugged their mother and father, saying goodbye and thanks. The trio went to the doors and waved a final farewell, with the family returning it.

The ship laid in port as majestic as it comes. The girls gawked at it, even Pip. Just then, a board came down from the ship and there stood the admiral. He was an elderly, but tough-looking, Earth pony.

"Welcome, Your Highnesses! I am Admiral Scallop. It's been a while since we had members of the royal family board our good ship. So, you're going to Marendelle?"

"Yes," spoke Apple Bloom, "for a ball."

"Well, that's fine and dandy! Come on board!"

The four walked on as they saw the crew setting for sail. In mere moments, the ship was ready for launch as the sails unfurled and the ship started moving out of Horseshoe Bay. About a half-hour later when the ship was out at sea, while her sisters were watching from the side of the boat, Scootaloo headed down into the brig to grab a bite. She found a barrel of apples and was about to reach in for one when she felt a hoof! She looked in and saw…

"You!"

"You?!" Rumble was shocked as well.

Her face went to boil and shouted out, "I'm going to get you!" She jumped into the barrel just as he jumped out to avoid her. She was unaware that he hurt his wing, "Get back here! You're going to pay for what you did to me!"

"You're still sore about that?! I thought princesses don't hold grudges!"

"Well, you thought wrong! You humiliated me!" She began to chase after him.

He ran on deck, where he was bumping into crewmates and items on the ship. He eventually bumped into Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and then tried to fly off, but felt a pain and couldn't. Pip was able to grab hold of him.

"Ha! Thought you could escape, didn't you?" Scootaloo caught up.

"Well, it's not like he could. We are on a ship miles away from land." Sweetie added in.

"Aw, nuts…" mumbled Rumble.

"So, this was the guy who gave you trouble yesterday?" Apple Bloom asked.

"That's him…" she glared hard at him.

"Shall we lock up this stowaway, Your Majesties?" the admiral came down from his post.

The two sisters looked at Scootaloo, figuring that she would say yes, but instead, she surprised them by saying, "Hmm, no."

"No?!" all of them, even Rumble, said at once.

"I got a much better punishment for him…" she gave a menacing look that caused Rumble to have a fearful face, "He is to accompany us on our trip and he has to do every… little… single thing… I order him… to do…" she gave him an evil grin, "If he refuses, then make sure he gets back to Canterlot to be arrested."

"That's blackmail!" Rumble protested.

"Hey, take it or leave it. It's either community service or you can go to prison. It's your choice."

He pondered with every pony watching him. He sighed in irritation, stating, "Fine! What is your wish, _Your Highness…" _he hissed.

"I say swabbing the deck would be a good start… Admiral, see to it he does a good job. If you need me, I'll be in my cabin." she trotted off, proudly knowing she had gotten her sweet revenge.

Pip let Rumble go and the Pegasus was given a bucket and mop.

"Well, you heard her. Off with you now." the admiral ordered.

Rumble could only glare in fury in the direction where Scootaloo had gone.

"Don't worry. She's really nice, once you get to know her…" Sweetie said and went towards the cabin as well.

"But for you," AB gestured, "that may take a while… just sayin'." she had also gone to join her sisters with Pip following behind her.

Rumble let out another frustrated sigh and started wetting the mop, saying under his breath, "You know… maybe I should've taken prison, after all…" He swabbed away.

Button sat on the sands of the private beach close to his palace home, looking out to the horizon and wondering if the voice he heard in his dreams was real…

Sweetie looked out the window of the cabin and overlooked the ocean as the ship was sailing on it, wondering if somewhere out there was the answer to the mysterious caller in her dreams…


	4. Chapter 3

Rumble had finally finished swabbing the deck as Celestia was setting down her sun.

"You done, boy?" the admiral came up to him.

"Yes, sir. The whole deck has been swabbed from top to bottom."

"Good. Head down below to get some rest. You got a busy day tomorrow." He went back to his duties.

Rumble could only sigh and looked over the side of the vessel.

"Feeling seasick?"

He turned around and saw the pony responsible for making him work on the ship, "Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?"

"Funny. Actually, I was wondering how you were holding up and wanted to find out how you got here to begin with."

"Well, there's not much to say. I snuck past the guards, hopped on top of the train, got off at the first stop, and found this ship. I sneaked on board and from there, you found me and now, I'm your indentured servant."

"You're welcome." she rolled her eyes.

Sudden guilt came over him, "Actually, I do have to thank you…"

She raised her brow, "How so?"

"You could have sent me to prison, but instead, you chose to let me decide to stay to serve you, thus earning my freedom… If it seems I'm ungrateful, it's because no one's ever caught me before. You're the first one who's ever done that."

"Wow, um, thanks for the compliment."

"I'm curious, but how can a princess such as yourself catch an awesome colt such as me?"

"I wasn't always a princess…"

"What do you mean? You grew up in the palace, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm adopted."

"Really?" He actually felt surprised by this news.

She nodded, "I knew my birth parents for a little bit, but… they passed on."

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like…"

"You do?"

He sadly nodded, "My parents were on the weather team back in Cloudsdale. One night, there was a huge storm. They couldn't get a handle on it and…" he turned his head away, pain etched in his face.

"I understand…"

"So it was just me and my big brother fending for ourselves until… he got caught and was taken to jail. I was forced to take care of myself and it was frustrating I was unable to help him out… I still can't."

She put her hoof on his shoulder in comfort, "Shortly after my parents had gone, I was alone in the streets, but one day, Rainbow Dash found me and decided she could use me to help out with her outdoor activities. She became like my mentor until she was kidnapped and returned with the rest of her sisters and their long-lost dad. She then brought me before her parents and next thing I knew, I was adopted along with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. We've been a family ever since…"

He smiled, "You sure were lucky. And… I'm sorry of what I thought about you before. Turns out you do know what I'm going through…"

She gave him a small smile, "Hey, when we get back to Equestria, remind me to bail your brother out…"

He gasped and looked at her in bewilderment, "You… you mean that? You'd do that?"

"Hey, I thought of some pretty harsh things about you, but now that I know the truth… It's scary, but we do have something in common…"

"Heh, I guess we do at that…"

"If you want, you don't have to come with us with we reach Marendelle."

"Nah, it might be fun and I do owe you one."

She smirked, "Then get some shut-eye. We got work to do tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yeah, you and me, working on the ship together."

"You know, you are one weird princess."

She punched his shoulder, "And you're a strange thief." She went back to her cabin and did a glance back to him while winking before going inside.

It was if an arrow struck though his heart.

It was late at night as Apple Bloom woke up after hearing a thump. She saw her sisters sleeping next to her in the bed they're shared in the cabin. She saw a crack underneath the door and a shadow moving past it. She decided to go investigate and moved quietly to the door, slowly opening and closing it. She saw the figure's shadow move to the bout of the ship. She caught up to it and was stunned to see Pip out at this hour.

"Pip?"

He turned around and was equally stunned to see her, "Apple Bloom? I mean- Your Highness?"

"You can call me Apple Bloom. It's just us."

"Right… of course…"

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, just… looking at the ocean and the night sky."

"How come?"

"It's mostly to help me think."

"About what?"

"You sure like to ask a lot of questions."

"Well, I want to know more about you."

"Really? Why?"

"Now who's asking the questions."

They ended up giggling.

"To answer, I've dreamt of moments like this… Getting on a ship and going on an adventure… but I got a job to keep, so I can't really enjoy it as much, but that's okay. It'll all be worth it when I get back home."

"Why's that?"

"Um, I'm not really sure a princess of your caliber would understand it."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure… Try me."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

He sighed, "Here it goes: my aunt and I have this inn back in Pony-Ville and well, it seems we've run into some money problems…"

"Oh, no…"

"And so I took the job as your personal escort to earn enough to help pay the bills and get the inn back on track."

"That's so sweet of you!"

"It's the least I could do. After all, my Aunt Hazel Nut has raised me ever since I was a baby. It's my way of repaying back to her."

"Oh… you never knew your parents?"

"Nope… I never saw them…"

There was silence until she said, "I never knew mine, either…"

"What…?"

"I was adopted into the royal family." she explained, "But before that, I was in an orphanage when I was an infant. As I grew older, I hated it, so I ran away and roamed the streets of Canterlot. I came across Applejack and she took me to the castle where I started working. She looked after me until the day came when the king came back and Applejack had me before her parents and before I knew it, they adopted me, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle into their family. We had never been happier since then."

"Whoa… that's amazing!"

"Well, you had a slightly better childhood than I did. But I am grateful I was taken in by Mom and Dad."

"I wouldn't say I had a better childhood. Because of my small size when I was born, I was named Pipsqueak. And for as long as I can remember, I was teased for my shortness compared to the other fillies and colts at my school."

"I always teased for having a blank flank for a long time; Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, too."

He chuckled, "It seems as much as we have been blessed, life always tries to make it hard on us."

"Tell me about it. Yesterday, my older sisters were wondering if I had a coltfriend yet just because they're already married and have kids."

"Do you?"

"Of course not. The right colt hasn't come yet." she glimpsed at him and turned her head away.

He found himself blushing and turning his own head away, "Oh, that's… too bad, because any colt would be pretty lucky to have some pony like you around…"

"You honestly mean that?" she looked back at him with hope in her eyes.

He faced her, answering, "I do…" They gazed into each other's eyes.

They were about to kiss until AB stopped and cleared her throat, "Well, um… we should get back to sleep."

"Sleep… sure…" they moved away from each other and he went down below as she went back to the cabin.

The rest of the night seem to go well as the sisters slept side by side, but then, Sweetie started to toss and turn. In her dream, she was singing her song in this grand ballroom until she heard someone calling out to her. It sounded like a stallion's voice begging for her to reply. She woke up with a gasp. She couldn't take it anymore. For the last four nights, she had the same dream constantly. She would start singing and someone would call out to her, always the same voice.

She looked out to the port window and saw the stars, "Why…? Just why…?" she told them in a hushed tone. Knowing she wasn't going to get her answer tonight, she tried going back to sleep, but it was never easy.

It was time for breakfast, first thing in the morning. The admiral had Rumble up and grudged, the Pegasus made it to the brig, only to his surprise to see Scootaloo up and at'em already.

"Morning, sunshine!" she saw him come in.

"Uh, good morning?"

"Come on, we got the whole ship to feed!"

"Isn't that the cook's job?"

"Oh, I gave him the morning off, so it'll just be us. Now get a move on and help me out!"

"Scootaloo, you drink way too much coffee in the morning…"

"I know. Now hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

After a while of stirring oatmeal, Scootaloo noticed how bent Rumble's wing was. "Hey, doesn't your wing look a little misshapen?"

"What this? Oh, it's nothing," he tried to move it, but he felt pain and tried to cover up, "See?" he had on a fake smile.

Scoots wasn't all that convinced, "Let me see it."

"That's not nessacery!" he quickly said, taking a step back.

"Yes it is, now let me see it!"

"I told you, it's fine!" he dodged her.

She had to chase him around before she could tackle him, "Oh, hold still, you big baby!" She held the wing to examine it, "Luckily, it isn't broken, but it is sprained. You need a cast to keep it from moving." she found bandages under the counter and wrapped them around his wing.

He was grumbling, but secretly, he was touched by her concern and he hoped he would be able to do something for her in return.

"How did you sprain this thing, anyway?"

"Must've been while you were chasing me yesterday when you found me here. I tried flying away before you could catch me, but I was in too much pain to do so."

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah, don't be. I was in the moment."

"But I should make it up to you."

"Forget it. You're helping my brother out, that's all I care about."

She smiled at him as he returned the grin. The two gazed at each other as her violet eyes were growing big. Then, the ship's bell rang, reminding them get back to work.

All five of them sat at a table as they ate the oatmeal.

"Mmm-hm! This is has got to be your best meal yet, Scoots!" Apple Bloom complimented.

"Well, Rumble did add in the sugar."

"It looked so boring. I had to do something!"

"You know it's weird, but weren't you at each other's throats yesterday? Now you're willing to eat around each other?" Pip questioned.

"Meh, I just realized I was being a bit nasty to the poor guy. I might as well loosen up." She gave him a nudge and he returned it.

Bloom looked over to Pip and said, "Say, uh, Pip…? Would you like to come with me to the observatory on top of the ship this afternoon?"

"Would I?! I mean… Sure, we can do that." He gave her a cheeky grin.

AB could feel her heart flutter.

Sweetie Belle looked between her sisters that were once her childhood friends before their adoption. She couldn't help but laugh inside. On Sweetie's birthday a couple of days ago, Scootaloo said she would be single forever. Well, that had certainly been proven false now, since she had obviously liked Rumble, even if he messed her over in the first place. Apple Bloom didn't think the right colt would come to her, but that was wrong because she crushed on Pip and he seemed to feel the same way. This got her to thinking that ever since their big sisters asked them if they had coltfriends yet, they had to answer 'no'. Could it be that they knew they would fall in love very soon? But it was more or less just a coincidence, much like when their older sisters found love at the same time. It was eerie, but it was just one of those things that happened.

So far, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were proven wrong. Could it be that she would be next? She did say no guy would be interested in her… Maybe there would be? She wouldn't dare to hope, just because her sisters got colts didn't mean she would. For all they knew, her claim could be true…

The observatory was crowded, but Bloom and Pip didn't mind. If anything, they found each other's company inviting. Below them, Scootaloo and Rumble were on the observation deck and she went up to the edge of the front, holding out her arms and shouting, "I'm queen of the world!"

Rumble was chuckling and joined her from behind, holding on to her side.

Sweetie Belle found herself at the side of ship, feeling the wind blowing into her face and the sails. It was clear skies from here on out.

As time went by, Pip and Bloom were conversing when he noticed something dark on the horizon.

"Uh-oh…"

"What uh-oh?"

"Looks a storm's about to hit us."

She gasped as she saw the incoming clouds and shouted down.

"Admiral! Storm clouds, up ahead!"

The admiral was at the helm when he replied, "Thank you, lass! I'll take it from here, so you best get down from there!"

"Right!" they both said and blushed at each other as they climbed out.

The storm came quicker than anticipated and the crew had to try to keep the ship steady from the growing waves, making it bob up and down. The princesses, with Pip and Rumble, headed towards the brig until Sweetie noticed the loose sail in the rain and wind. She knew the ship couldn't lose a sail. She used her magic to grab the rope, but the wind was so strong, it was hard for her to pull. She had managed to tie down the sail manually and was almost to the side of the bout when suddenly, a lightning bolt struck close by! It scared her into falling overboard!

She gave out a high piercing scream that caused the girls and guys to rush back up to the bout. They just saw her land in the water.

"**Sweetie Belle!**" her sisters cried out and Apple Bloom found a life preserver to throw at her.

"Here! Catch!" Scootaloo threw it and Sweetie, while coughing, got to it.

"Just hang in there!" Pip shouted.

But the sea had other plans as it tossed around took Sweetie Belle with it, shifting her away from the ship!

"_No!" _she screamed, "Help!"

"_NO!" _The four on the ship yelled, seeing her being helplessly swept away by the current and out of their sight…


	5. Chapter 4

Button couldn't stop thinking about the voice in his dreams. Day and night, it was pounding in his head, never stopping. He took a walk on the shoreline with Featherweight, who was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't working.

"How about a joke? Why did the chicken-"

"Featherweight! Enough! It's not helping, okay? Sorry… I'm just so tired. I haven't been sleeping right for about a week now and it's upsetting me."

"No worries. I get cranky if I stayed up all night mumbling 'Where is she? Where she is? Why hasn't she answered my call!'"

He had a look of embarrassment across his face, "You heard that?"

"Every night for the last few days."

"Aw, nuts… Please tell me it's just been you."

"So far, I think so."

"Good, and let's keep it that way."

"Whatever you say. Now back to the joke-"

"Look!" Button pointed to a white figure lying on the shore.

"Just some pony lying on the beach. Nothing unusual about that."

"No, this is different! I think they're in trouble! Go get some help!"

He saluted and hurried back to the castle.

Button quickly rushed over to the figure and was shocked to see a most attractive mare. _Wow… you're the most beautiful mare I have ever seen. Well, I've seen other mares like Mother, but still, other mares are probably aren't as stunning as you are…_

The mare began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

_And she has eyes that match the sea! Surely she must a sea pony from the depths of the ocean transformed into a mare!_

"Oh!" the mare gasped when she saw him.

"Please, don't be afraid. I just want to help you…"

_That voice… _she thought, _Where have I heard that before? _She then sat up and asked, "Where… where am I?"

"In Marendelle, an island off the coast of Equestria."

"Marendelle? You mean, I'm right where I'm supposed to be?"

"If you mean that you have been traveling to Marendelle, then I say you are."

"I have to know, but has a ship from Canterlot arrived?"

"Not… yet. But we're expecting guests from all sorts of kingdoms to arrive at any moment. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am one of the princesses of Canterlot sent here by invitation of the king and queen."

"You are? You did?"

"Yes, and if you would be so kind as to help me get to the palace, I can meet my sisters there."

"Well sure, but I don't understand. How did you get here ahead of your sisters?"

"I fell overboard and the next thing I knew, I was here, staring at… you…"

Now that Sweetie Belle's vision was becoming clear, she could see he was so handsome with the sun beating down on him. His dark tan coat, that ginger hair, and his eyes were golden as they gleamed.

"Um…" he found himself saying, "I guess the feeling's mutual. I was just minding my own business walking on the beach when I spotted you ashore."

"Oh, well, I guess I better introduce myself. My name's Sweetie Belle."

"Sweetie Belle?"

"I know it's not a good name, but-"

"No! I mean, no, it's a beautiful name. It… belongs to a sweet pony such as you are…" he moved his hoof through the sand awkwardly.

She found herself blushing hard, "You… You think so?"

"Yes… I truly think so…" he was blushing in turn.

"What is your name?"

"My name? Oh! My name, right… I'm-"

"Button Mash!" came a voice.

They turned to see Featherweight returning with Snips and Snails in their knight attire.

"Featherweight, I thought I told you to get help!"

"I was, but I bumped into these two and they insisted they could help out."

He gave out an exasperated sigh and turned back to Sweetie, "Sorry about that. This is Featherweight, the castle fool."

"Hi-ya!"

Sweetie giggled as she found him amusing.

"And this is Snips and Snails, the… knights…"

"Here to help you, fair maiden!" Snips bowed.

"Yeah, we're always saving the day and helping damsels-in-distress!" Snails gestured.

"How very brave of you. But I think I'm in good hooves already…" She looked at Button while smiling at him, which he returned. Then she asked him, "Did I hear Featherweight right? You're… the prince?"

Button nervously chuckled, "Guilty as charged."

Snips intervened, "He sure is! The head honcho!"

"The big cheese of the island!" Snails impeded.

"Okay, that's enough, guys!" he commanded and addressed Sweetie, "Yes, I am Prince Button Mash, heir to the throne of Marendelle, but I don't act on it."

"He sure doesn't…" Featherweight said under his breath.

"Really?"

He nodded, "I'll explain when we get you to a room so we can have our doctor look you over."

"I would like that. Thank you." she beamed.

He felt dumbfounded whenever he smiled at her like that, causing him to always have a dope grin spread across his face, telling her, "You're welcome…" then, he shook his head as he faced his knights with authority in his tone, "Make sure she gets there safely. I don't want anything more happening to her."

They saluted and said, "You got it!" They extended their arms around Sweetie, carrying her up. She gave Button a quick glance before leaving from his sight.

Once she was gone from view, Button cheered and hopped around Featherweight, "She's the one! She is the one!"

"The one what?"

"The one for me! She's all I could ever want!"

"But Button, what about the girl from your dreams?"

He immediately stopped hopping and suddenly remembered the voice that teased him in his dreams, "Oh… right… but wait… Sweetie showed up out of nowhere just I was pondering the voice! I bet it is her!"

"But can you be so sure?"

"Hmm, then I guess I have to hear what Sweetie Belle sounds like when she sings. If it matches, then I'll be forever happy."

"And if she isn't?"

"I… don't know… A part of me wants the voice, but the other part wants Sweetie Belle."

"We'll just have to wait and see if she is your mystery girl or not."

"So we will." He started heading back to the castle.

Sweetie marveled at the seaside castle before her as the comical knights helped her inside. It was even more spectacular once they got her through the doors.

"This way." Snips started going one way.

"No, this way!" Snails was going the opposite direction.

"It's this way!"

"That way!"

Poor Sweetie Belle felt she was being a toy argued over by two foals. She was grateful when she heard his voice.

"Hey!" Button caught up to them and grabbed Sweetie in his arms. She went pink in the cheeks when she was being lifted into his strong arms, "It's up there!"

"Oh…" the both of them said.

"You two have helped enough for one day. Go back to your duties."

"Yes, Sir!" they trotted off with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry about that. You okay?"

"Uh-huh…" she nodded slowly, still feeling red over the fact she was so close to him.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room."

In moments, he opened the door to a lovely bedroom. It had all the luxuries of any guest room: a huge canopy bed, a vanity, chairs and pillows, and a balcony that overlooked the sea.

Sweetie Belle was speechless of how she was given such an exquisite room.

Button looked at her face and took it as a bad sign, "You don't like it, do you?"

"No! No, of course I like it. It's a gorgeous space that I don't think I deserve."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Well, if anything, the room doesn't deserve you."

Her cheeks flushed again and the next thing she knew, he swept her off her hooves and placed her on the bed.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay…"

He smiled at her and slowly went out the door before closing it.

Sweetie Belle went under the covers and felt the soft comfortable mattress to her coat. She suddenly felt tired remembering the night before, how scary it was to fall overboard. She was so sure she would have drowned at that point, but the heavens had smiled down upon her and had her washed ashore to Button's beaches. Thinking about her savoir, she could have sworn that she heard his voice somewhere before. She was growing exhausted as she couldn't think anymore and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Button saw his parents on their thrones and decided to pull a fast one on his mom like he did back when he was a colt. He sneaked behind the thrones and was going to blow a whistle when he got close to his mother, but just as he was about to blow, she said, "Don't even think about it."

"How did you know?" he faced her.

"I'm your mother. I know everything. Now where have you been?"

"I thought you said you knew everything."

"Just answer the question."

"Uh, I was taking a walk on the beach with Featherweight," he spoke quickly, "and came across a princess who fell overboard! Okay, bye!" He was about to run off until she said.

"Hold it! What princess?"

"Princess Sweetie Belle of Canterlot. She fell overboard last night and was washed onto the shore this morning."

"Oh… the poor dear… where is she now?"

"I put her in the guest room she was going to have."

"What room is that?"

"The one on the second floor on the right."

"But sweetheart, she was supposed to have the room on the left and with her sisters."

"Oops, my bad."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Well, just like you sent out those invitations without my permission."

"He does have a point." spoke the king.

"Thanks, Pop!"

"Cinnamon, don't help."

King Cinnamon Swirl rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know I should've come to you first, but Sweetie Belle needed the rest and has to be look over by the royal physician. She could get sick after falling overboard on her ship."

"Yes, you did the right thing, my dear. It's just I'm going to have to change room arrangements for all the princesses now and there's very little time."

"I could help, if you like."

"No need for that. Your father and I will sort it out."

"We will?" The queen gave her husband a nudge, "I mean, yes, we will."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Pop. I'll be back as soon as I check on her."

"Just don't find yourself in the habit to do it all the time."

"Why?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Because… oh, never mind. Just go."

Button shrugged and went off.

"Interesting." quoted the king.

"What?" his wife questioned.

"You know, it's almost as if you're afraid that Button will get too attached to the girl…"

"Oh, now, darling, that is quite silly of you to say. Why would I be doing this whole ball for princesses to come to see Button Mash and to see if any of them would be interested to be his wife?"

"Exactly. You arranged this entire ball just so _you _can figure which princess would be a good wife for our son, a wife that you would like all because you're too scared to admit that you would lose your little boy to just any strange mare."

Queen Love Tap kept her head down as she couldn't deny her husband's words. For too long has she looked after her little precious Button Mash ever since he was born. A tiny baby colt in her arms, she loved him dearly. As he grew, she watched how rambunctious he was while playing, but he was sweet and calm around others. Every night since he was a baby, she would always have to sing a lullaby to make him go to sleep. She remembered the words exactly.

"_Come, stop your crying, it'll be alright… Just take my hoof, hold it tight… I will protect you from all around you… I will be here, don't you cry… For one so small you seem so strong… My arms will hold you; keep you safe and warm… This bond between us can't be broken… I will be here, don't you cry… 'Cause you'll be in my heart… Yes, you'll be in my heart… From this day on… Now and forever more…You'll be in my heart… No matter what they say… You'll be here in my heart always…"_

She smiled as the memory faded.

"Honey, I know you love our son. I do, too, but you've got to let him grow."

"Of course I am, so if you'll excuse me, I must see to the princesses' arrival." she stepped down, and when she made it to the ballroom, she sang out loud, "_Don't listen to him, 'cause what does he know…? We need each other to have, to hold… He'll see in time… I know… When destiny calls you… You must be strong… I may not be with you… but you got to hold on… They'll see in time… I know… We'll show them together… 'Cause you'll be in my heart! Yes, you'll be in my heart! From this day on… Now and forever more! You'll be in my heart! No matter what they say! You'll be in my heart! Always… always… _always…"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo couldn't stop staring at the place where Sweetie Belle fell over. Pip and Rumble looked on in sympathy.

"They've been standing there ever since this morning." Pip told his compadre.

Rumble wanted to go over and console Scootaloo, knowing of the pain to lose a close sibling, but he figured he should give her space at the moment since he wasn't sure what her reaction would be to his support.

Pip cautiously approached them and asked them calmly, "I take it you'll just want to go home now? Since you wouldn't be in the mood for a ball."

Bloom looked at him with a faceless expression, but then she gave him a small smile, surprising him by saying, "Sweetie Belle is alive. I can feel it."

"Me, too." said Scootaloo.

"She's out there somewhere in that ginormous ocean and we're going to find her."

"That's great, at least you're not giving up." mentioned Rumble.

"Give up? Never!" Scoot replied.

"Sweetie is lot a tougher than she looks. We know that for a fact." said AB.

"So what's the plan?" Pip questioned.

Scootaloo explained, "We keep on heading to Marendelle where we can get help searching for her."

"Did you hear that, admiral?" Pip called out.

"I did! We're casting away to Marendelle!" he steered the ship in a tight turn, causing the girls to fall into the arms of the colts they were liking.

The four of them blushed to the awkward situation.

The doctor examined Sweetie Belle as she slept. To Button, she was a sleeping beauty that he wanted to very much to awaken her with a kiss.

"So far, everything seems normal. She was a very lucky young lady."

"Thanks, Doc."

"But if there's any problems later on, let me know."

"I will, thank you." The doctor nodded as he went out. Button moved closer to her bed, "Rest, princess. You have my vow that I will protect you from any harm… You may or may not be the voice in my dreams, but you are some pony I most certainly want to help with all my heart." He remembered what she said about her sisters, "And when your sisters arrive, I will bring them to you." On that oath, he did a glance before leaving and shutting the door making sure that nothing would disturb her rest.

**_AN: The Queen's song was _You'll Be in My Heart _is an extended version from _Tarzan the Musical. _Okay, the next chapter may not come out for awhile cause one, I'm waiting for a book that can help me with more on this story since it is a retelling of The Princess and the Pea. And two, the next chapter is introducing the princesses and having details of the ball. And three, like so many of you I have finals this week and next week. Until then, see you there._**


	6. Chapter 5

The ship docked into the harbor and once the platform was lowered, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom saw before them a busy port.

"Princesses! Over here!" called out a voice.

The girls turned their heads to see the same messenger they saw back home.

"Hey, it's you!" Scootaloo pointed out.

"Indeed, your majesties, and it is my job to take you to the palace."

"But we need-" Apple Bloom started until Scoots stopped her.

"It's okay. Once we get to the castle and meet the king and queen, we'll be able to get the help we seek."

AB gave it some thought before nodding in agreement and they started going down to meet up with the page.

"Good luck, your highnesses!" the admiral waved.

"Thanks, Admiral!" the both of them responded.

Just as Rumble and Pip were getting off, the admiral stated, "Take good care of them."

They were confused at first until he winked at them, causing an awkward silence for them to keep going. Once they were out of earshot, Rumble asked, "What the hay was that about?!"

"I'm not sure, but whatever the admiral was indicating, I'm sure it was nothing."

"I sure hope so." he muttered just before they caught up to the princesses.

Once they did, there was suddenly a huge toot that caused the group to turn around and see a fancy yacht coming into the fjord.

"Ah, I see another of our princesses have arrived." said the page.

"Yoo-hoo! We're here!" called out a princess, who had a pink coat, purple and white curly hair, and ice-blue eyes. Next to her was a mare that was grey and had platinum-blond hair.

"Who are they?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Princess Diamond Tiara and Princess Silver Spoon. They're cousins from the kingdom of Stirram.

When the new princesses got off their ship, Princess Diamond Tiara commented, "How fitting to have servants of the castle escort us to the royal palace."

The Canterlot princesses started fuming while the guys scowled on their behalf.

The page pointed out, "Your Grace, these are also _princesses _invited to the ball as well."

"Princesses, huh?" Diamond skeptically said.

Princess Silver Spoon had the same tone as her cousin, "Like, where you from?"

"Canterlot." Apple Bloom proudly mentioned.

"Humph." the snooty princesses both scoffed.

Just then, a voice cried out, "Ahoy there!"

The group looked back to see another ship entering the harbor, and on that ship was a princess with curly red locks.

"Princess Twist! Welcome!" the page called out.

"Thanks!" she called back.

By then, more ships were coming in and the page greeted all of them.

"Princess Peachy Pie, Princess Sunny Daze, Princess Aura…"

Then one came off with a somber look to her.

"Princess Babs Seed! I didn't think you'd make it."

"My parents insisted that I come… Believe me, it wasn't by choice…"

"Uh, right… Now, are we all here?" he checked his list and a voice cried out.

"Oh, wait for me!"

The ship docked and off came a light purple unicorn mare with a dark blond mane.

"Ah, yes, almost forgot about you, Princess Dinky Doo."

The snobby princesses did mean-spirited giggles at the mention of her name.

"Hi! Please to meet ya!" Dinky started shaking hooves.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Twist replied and shook hooves as well.

"It's great to see other princesses like me!"

Diamond muttered to Silver, "I wouldn't go that far…" Both of them ended up giggling.

"Hi, name's Dinky." she shook Scootaloo's hoof.

"Scootaloo, and this is my sister, Apple Bloom. This is Pip and Rumble."

The three of them did random greetings to her.

Scootaloo asked, "So, where are you from?"

"Palolasia. And it is the best! I could tell you all about it if you like!"

"Maybe some other time. We're kind of busy at the moment." said Apple Bloom.

"Sure! We got lots of time! And it's always great meeting new friends." she went in line between them and Twist.

The page looked at his list again, "I say it's safe to assume that we're all here now. On to the royal palace!" he began to lead them.

In the throne room, Button gave out a huge sigh, "Do I have to be here? They're going to see me at the ball tonight, anyway."

"You must make a good enough impression for them to want to be here. Also, it's decorum. Isn't that right, honey?" she turned to face her husband, only to see he was sleeping and snoring, "Cinnamon!"

He shook out of his sleep, "Uh, what? Is it time for lunch?"

"No, it is not. It is time to meet the princesses, so straighten up!"

He sighed, "Yes, dear…"

"Honestly, I don't know why you two act like it's the end of the world. Oh, and Button. you have a split end hanging out…" she licked her hoof while Button was squirming from her reach.

"Mom, it's no big deal. They're not going to notice!"

"Princesses like neatness, Button! So hold still!"

Button groaned as his mother patted down his mane. _Well, at least this way, I can know who Sweetie Belle's sisters are so I can take them to her. They must be worried sick about her just as much as she was worried about them…_

The royal trumpeter then blew a fanfare as the doors to the palace opened up and the page came in with several princesses.

_So many of them… how will I be able tell who the sisters are? They'll be the ones from Canterlot, you dope. Oh, right._

Once the girls stopped gathering in the regal room, the queen stood up to address them, "Welcome, honored guests of Equestria! On behalf my son, Prince Button Mash, I thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy your stay. Tonight, we celebrate your arrival, then within two days' time, the tests shall begin. Princesses who fail the tests are allowed to dwell until the final test or may leave, but it would be wonderful if you like to stay put. You will each have a personal servant to escort you to your rooms and help you with your needs during your visit. Once again, thank you for coming and we shall see you all at the ball." she took her seat as princesses began chatting away.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo couldn't join in the rest of them and went up to their highnesses.

"Please, your majesty, but we must tell you something." Apple Bloom said.

"Yes? And who might you be?" Queen Love Tap questioned.

"Apple Bloom."

"And I'm Scootaloo."

"Of?" Button inquired with anticipation.

"Canterlot." both said at the same time.

"Yes!" he jumped and then composed himself after he was given looks by his mother and the two princesses, "I know where she's at."

"Huh?" both said again.

"But we haven't-" AB started.

"I'll explain on the way. Follow me." he ushered them.

Scootaloo signaled the guys to come with them, which they obeyed.

As the small group was going out, Diamond Tiara caught a glimpse of them leaving and turned to Silver Spoon, saying in a hush tone, "Those two are going to be a problem…"

"Why?"

"It seems they already know the prince."

"But isn't the whole point of getting the prince is to win the contest?"

"True, but if the prince wants a girl he already knows, that's going to ruin things as it is."

"What are we going to do?"

"_We're _not going to do anything. _You _are going to keep an eye on them and find out what their pedigree is… Got that?"

"You know I do."

Then the two of them did their bumps, "Bump-rump-sugar lump-rump!"

"So Sweetie Belle was here this whole time?!" Scootaloo asked excitedly as they were climbing up the stairs.

"Yes. She washed up on shore this morning and right away, she wanted to know if a ship from Canterlot came yet. When I told her 'no', she was pretty upset."

"I'm just happy that she's here and not lost at sea!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"Me, too…" Button said under his breath.

"Did you say something, Your Highness?" Pip asked.

"Uh, no, and it's Button. I don't like being 'Your Highness' a whole lot."

"How come?" Rumble questioned.

"I just don't like ponies addressing me as something I don't feel like being…"

"Wow, you sure are no Blueblood." pointed Scoots.

"Huh?" all three of guys looked at her in a strange way.

"Long story…" she replied, "You were showing us where Sweetie is?"

"Over here." he went to the left and went to a door, slowly opening it.

He let the sisters in first so they could see her resting in bed.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle…" Apple Bloom whispered.

"Thank goodness…" Scootaloo went up to her and stroked her shoulder.

Sweetie started to stir and slowly began to open her eyes. At first, she thought she was dreaming until she heard her sister's voice.

"She's waking up!"

"Scootaloo? Apple Bloom? Is that really you?" she sat up. The two were smiling at her and embraced her, "Oh, it is you! I was so worried about you!"

"You were worried?! What about us?!" Scoots motioned, "You fell overboard and we didn't know if you were alive or not!"

"But in our hearts, we knew you had to be."

Sweetie said, "We really have been lucky in our lives, haven't we?"

"I just hope it never runs out, though. We may be pushing it." said Scootaloo.

"It's great to see that you're alive and well, Princess Sweetie Belle." Pip came near them.

"Oh, please, Pip. None of that. Just Sweetie Belle or Sweetie, if you like."

"Same goes for me. Just call me Scootaloo."

"As you wish, Your High- I mean, Sweetie and Scootaloo."

"I must admit, I was afraid myself that you had been lost at sea, princess." said Rumble.

"Aw, that's so kind of you. And it's Sweetie to you. as well. I confess that I, too, thought I would have be lost forever, but was fortunate enough to land on Button's shores…" she saw him by the door and stared straight at him and he returned the stare as he came in.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that fate allowed you to be here." he slightly blushed as she was blushing as well and her sisters noticed. He turned to them, stating, "You shall have the rooms next to your sister's. I'm sure you'll want to stay close by."

"We do. Thanks." Apple Bloom smiled with gratitude.

"And your escorts will also have rooms nearby."

"Thanks." both Pip and Rumble said.

"It eases me knowing you can look after her while I have to prepare for the ball tonight."

"The ball?" Sweetie questioned, "That's tonight?"

"It is, but you don't have to attend, considering you need to rest from what happened to you."

"But-"

"I insist. I will tell my parents you're still resting and shouldn't exert yourself."

"But I feel fine now."

"I don't want to take any chances. I'd feel better knowing you were here."

She sighed in defeat, "All right…"

"Great, I'll see you after the ball." he started walking before giving her a final glance and went out.

"Whoa." Scootaloo voiced.

"What 'whoa'?" Sweetie asked.

"Just the way you two were talking…"

"What about it?"

"It's like… you two were married or something." AB gestured.

"What?! That's… That's not true!"

"Oh, come on! You were head over hooves in love with him!" Scootaloo pointed out.

"And it was almost as if he was feeling the same way about you." Rumble rubbed his chin.

"He was?!" She nearly squealed in delight and then calmed herself while being pink, "That… That couldn't be right… I'm sure he's just being a gentle-colt… He has to be, you know…"

"Or maybe… not." AB smirked.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?" both sisters said.

"That includes you two." she pointed to the guys.

"Uh, sure?" Pip said.

"Whatever you say." said Rumble.

"Do you Pinkie Promise?"

"Huh?" both guys asked in confusion.

The girls giggled while Scoots said, "Don't worry, we'll teach it to you…"

A few moments later after teaching Pinkie Promise 101, Sweetie made them promise not to say anything about her supposed feelings towards Button.

All of them said, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

The hour was at hoof as the three sisters were in Sweetie's room. The truck they brought with them was in with them as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took out the ball gowns Rarity made for them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with us going?" Scoots asked Sweetie.

"You two deserve to experience it and some princess has to be there on Canterlot's behalf."

"We'll tell you everything about it as soon as we get back." AB told her.

"I'm counting on that."

"And we'll tell Prince Button you wished you could have been there." Scootaloo started putting on her sparkling blue short-sleeve dress and wore a single golden pendant.

"I hope you do."

"Don't worry, we will." Apple Bloom winked and she put on her burgundy ball gown with gold trimmings. She also put up her mane.

"Have fun." she hugged them as they started going out.

"We'll try, but it won't be much fun without you." Scootaloo replied.

She waved them off as they returned the wave and shut the door. Sweetie Belle could hear and see fireworks from her balcony window. She stared at them, knowing about all the amazing things she was going to miss. She looked back to the truck that still had her dress in it. After thinking for some time, she made up her mind. _I'm going to the ball…_


	7. Chapter 6

The band was playing in a glistening grand ballroom as ponies dressed in their finest were making their way in. Princesses started coming in, showing off their new, fashionable ball gowns.

The band saw them and started singing, "_Every single princess in Equestria… Prayed to be invited to the ball… Every Portia, Guinevere and Janet… Would come by coach or boat to be here… Most would swim the moat to be here… Just to be at this historic gala! Girls would walk, or run, or even crawl… Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight…The prince will likely choose his future queen tonight…"_

Pip and Rumble were dressed in tuxes, courtesy of the princesses they arrived with. They began to wonder where they were at as they stood by at the buffet table. Tired of waiting, Rumble started stuffing his muzzle with melonballs. Pip looked towards the stairway and slack-jawed at the sight. He nudged Rumble to stop eating.

"What?" he mumbled with his mouth full, but when he saw Pip tilting his head towards the stairs, he ended up nearly choking.

They saw Apple Bloom and Scootaloo approaching them, each radiating in their gowns, which made them sparkle.

"Apple Bloom…?" Pip was stunned.

She tittered at his loss for words.

"So?" Scootaloo directly asked Rumble, "What do you think? Too much?"

"No! I mean, no… it's… you…" he smacked his face, feeling like a dope.

She turned her head away in shyness, which was a first for her, "Thank you…"

"So, um, how's Sweetie Belle?" Rumble asked them.

"Disappointed she couldn't come down, but she's willing to wait." Scootaloo answered.

"And have you two seen Button yet?" AB asked.

"Not yet. My guess is he'll be coming in with his parents." Pip said.

Scootaloo gestured, "Well, looks we got time. Might as well go mingle."

The four of them started going around the area.

Meanwhile, in their Everfree castle, the elder princesses and their husbands were settling in for the night. Discord was in his and Fluttershy's apartment propped on the couch while flipping channels through a large magic mirror he had to watch Equestrian events.

"Too boring… Too gory… Too game showy…" Then he passed a channel that sparked his interest, "Wait… was that Scoots and Apple Bloom?" he flipped the channel back and sure enough, they were all dressed up and in a ballroom full of other ponies. "Fluttershy! Come quick!"

"What is it?"

"Look, it's that ball the girls were invited to!"

"That's wonderful, but don't you think we're intruding on their privacy?"

"Oh, no-no-no, we are merely _observing._ Besides, if this mirror were to show their rooms, then we'd be invading on their privacy."

"But it'll just show the ball?"

"Right."

"Oh, Rarity would be so happy if she got to see them in their gowns."

"Why don't you have them come over?"

"You won't mind?"

"We are technically all living under the same roof, so it doesn't really matter." he felt a big wet kiss on his cheek before she went towards the door acting so excited.

"Tell them to BYOB!"

"BYOB?"

"Bring Your Own Beverages."

"Okay…" and she gone out.

Moments later, they were all crowded either on the floor or the couch wearing PJs or bathrobes.

"I got popcorn!" Discord held out a giant bag full of the salt treats.

Both Cheese and Pinkie looked on with glee and had their popcorn bags at the ready. Once they were filled, Pinkie complained, "Hey, there's no butter on this!" Out of nowhere, a full stick of butter landed on top of her popcorn and she ate it.

There was chatter among them until Rainbow motioned, "Shush! I'm trying to hear!"

The group turned their attention back to the ball and Rarity was pleased to see her dresses fitting so well on the two, but frowned when she realized who was missing, "Where is Sweetie Belle?"

"I'm sure she's around there somewhere." said Twilight.

Fluttershy said, "It's such a lovely ballroom."

"Eh, you've seen one ballroom, you've seen them all." said Rainbow.

"I think they're about to start." Applejack noticed the band stopped playing and sure enough, the king and queen made their appearance along with the prince.

"Oh, so that's the prince that the princesses will be completing for." Rarity pointed, "I dare say, he is a handsome fellow, isn't he?"

"Indeed, it'll be harder for those princesses to want to leave at all." Fancy said.

"I pity the prince." said Soarin', "All those girls to choose from. That's going to be hard."

"Except… he's not going to make the choice…" Twilight reminded them.

They kept watching as they heard the king address the audience.

"Princesses of Equestria, you have been asked to compete for the right to marry my son. But tonight, we shall honor your presence and have you enjoy yourselves. But first, our court jester has prepared a number for you. Featherweight, if you will…"

"With pleasure, Your Highness!" Featherweight went on stage and grabbed up the microphone, telling the band, "And a-one, two, three!" the band began playing and just above the stairs were white mares with light purple manes, ranging from pegasus, unicorn, and earth pony, all wearing glittering gowns. Featherweight cued them, "_Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched…"_

The band sang with him, "_Princesses on parade…"_

_"__Lovely, enthralling and all unattached… The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree… Each enjoy a royal pedigree…"_

_"__Born for success!"_

_ "__Each possesses a spark… Each a remarkable maid! Boy, oh boy, these royal highnesses, all have pluses, they've no minuses, gaze upon these…"_

_"__Princesses on parade!"_

The page then took out a list and pointed to Princess Sunny Daze, "_This princess comes from Coltchester, where corn and cotton grows… She plays croquet and the harpsichord and sews her own clothes! Aura isn't known to take the path of least resistance… She hails from south-east Rajacinch and came the farthest distance… Twist lives to help the world she finds no task too menial… and all other hopeful girls think she's the most congenial… Babs is from Strapgart, where our swords and armor is made!"_

Featherweight took over, "_Gaze upon…"_

_"__Princesses on parade! This is the likely occasion… When the heir to the throne picks a wife…"_

The ladies sang, "_This may be the day when Prince Button will say…?"_

Featherweight sang, "_Where have you been all my life?"_

_"__Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade…"_

_"__Princesses on parade!"_

_"__Each the pride of her community… Each a golden opportunity!_

_"__Just the thought that Crown Prince Button'll face his choice and he's hysterical!"_

_"__Gaze upon… Heap praise upon…"_

_"__These radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling…"_

_"__Princesses on Parade!"_

The band ended with a flourish and applause rang out. The only ones who didn't applaud were Button, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Pip, and Rumble. They were shocked at what just happened. They weren't the only ones, however, as miles away watching in the magic mirror, the princesses and their husbands were gaping.

"What was that?!" Rainbow flittered in the air.

"I have no idea." said Spike.

"I like it! It was so catchy!" Pinkie wiggled around.

"It was perfect for a party like that." agreed Cheese.

"A little over the top, but what the heck? It was amusing!" Discord chuckled.

"A disgrace, if you ask me," said Rarity, "Such formal occasions like that shouldn't be a showcase. They should be used for more… romantic settings…"

"I take it you're recalling our first dance in the magical kingdom, are you?" her husband deducted.

"Quite so…" she sighed dreamily.

That caused the other married couples to remember that special night as well. But their thoughts were interrupted when they saw the prince being swamped by princesses asking him for a dance.

Button felt very uncomfortable as most of the visiting princesses were crowding him and begging him to dance with one of them. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want to dance any of them but the girl he held in his heart. However, she needed the rest to make sure she was well. But then, he saw her, right on top of the staircase. Surely, he was just hallucinating, that it was just wishful thinking on his part that she would be here right now. But no, he wasn't; he could see other stallions turning their heads toward her. He couldn't blame them since she was a beauty, wearing a beautiful pink off-the-shoulder ball gown with a bright pink bow at the back and a tiara.

Jealously started consuming him as he could see the stallions were about to ask her for a dance. He had to get over there and fast. He made his way past the confused princesses, only for them to see his destination.

Sweetie Belle arrived down and saw him coming to her. She gave a small smile and started apologizing, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to-"

He merely stated, "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect… May I have this dance?" he bowed.

She curtsied in return, "Of course."

They took each other's hooves as they made it to the middle of the ballroom.

Sweetie started to notice the huge crowd gathering to watch them, "They must be all looking at you…"

"Believe me… they're looking at you…"

She blushed and heard the waltz playing.

Button moved her into a slow position and both began to move to the rhythm.

The onlookers included her sisters, who were smirking at the sweet scene before them. Back in Everfree castle, everyone else was smirking as well, but Rarity had to wipe away tears.

"How's that for romantic setting…?" Fancy whispered in her ear.

She simply nodded as she kept releasing tears. Her dear little sister had never looked more grown-up, especially in the arms of a prince.

"Hey, one can say she's the Belle of the ball. Get it?" Discord joked.

But his audience just groaned or rolled their eyes.

"Nevertheless," said Twilight, "Sweetie Belle is the prince's catch. No doubt she'll be his favorite to win the contest."

"But look at their eyes," Fluttershy noticed, "They look so deeply in love…" she stared into her own lover's eyes and saw the same love that Sweetie and the prince were sharing right now.

The waltz had ended quicker than they thought, but they just kept staring into each other's eyes. The band took a break and the crowd departed to go about their business. Button whispered to her, "Come with me…" he held her hoof and started taking her to a glass door leading to the gardens.

"Ooh, I wonder what they're going to do out there?" Discord grinned.

The others looked on with eagerness until suddenly, the channel was changed, causing a huge groan.

Twilight held the remote by using her magic and stated, "I think they would like to be alone now…"

"Oh, but it was getting to the good part!" Pinkie whined.

"We've seen more than enough. We can't play big sister or brother forever. Those girls are growing up and we have to accept that. And by doing that, we will respect their privacy of having a possible romantic relationship."

"You're right, Twi." Applejack nodded.

Most of the sisters and husbands did random agreements; Fluttershy, however, saw that her husband wasn't agreeing.

Eyeing him, she gave a warning tone, "Discord…"

"Sure, I'll leave them alone when it comes to romance, but shouldn't one of us-and by us I mean me-make sure that Sweetie Belle passes those tests? It is obvious she has a thing for the prince and would like to have him."

The others pondered on this and looked at Twilight, who was very deep in thought.

"…I don't like cheating… but Mother did give the mission to the girls so they would help find the one that the prince could love, but clearly, he loves Sweetie and Sweetie loves him… We will see if she can pass the tests on her own first, but if she feels she can't, then you will let me know immediately so we can all figure out a plan to help her out."

"Fine… as you wish…" he grumbled.

On that note, they said their good-nights and went out of the apartment and Fluttershy closed the door behind them. She yawned and fluttered to her love.

"I'm going to bed now, join me?"

"In a minute," he kissed her forehead, "I just got to take care of something first."

"Don't be too long…" she flew to the next room.

"Oh, I won't be." he assured her as he snapped his fingers.

In the room Sweetie was staying in, a single silver hand mirror appeared in the trunk.

The gardens were lovely at this time of night. Above them, a full moon was illuminating. Sweetie knew exactly who to thank for the beautiful night. Button led her to a fountain as they sat on the base of it.

"This was always one of my favorite spots to go as a kid…" he told her, "I never shared it with anybody…until now…"

"That's so sweet…" she went pink.

"It's as sweet as you are…" he touched her chin.

She giggled.

Back inside the ballroom, the band resumed playing. That got Scootaloo thinking as she watched every pony else dancing. She glanced at Rumble, grabbed his hoof, and took him out on the dance floor.

Confused, he said, "What are we doing?"

"It's called dancing, you goof."

"Oh, I'm aware it's dancing, just why me?"

"Well, why not? And if you feel you can't dance, I'd be glad to give you lessons." she mischievously grinned.

"Thanks, but…" Unexpectedly, he twirled her around and dipped her. He smirked at her surprised look, "I don't need it."

"Okay, since when does a thief know how to dance?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed of much you can learn just by watching." he twirled her again.

Apple Bloom saw the happy couple dancing away and looked over to Pip as he was eating cake. She wanted to dance with him, but then he would know her greatest shame of not being able to dance. She would be tripping all over his hooves. She grimaced at the thought and continued to watch the dancers.

Pip wiped his mouth as he saw Apple Bloom sighing at the noble colts dancing with fair ladies of the court. He should ask her to a dance, but he had no idea how to. Growing up in a small town never gave him much opportunity to learn how. She sighed again and he finally decided, _Oh, what the hay…_

He cleared his throat and bowed politely, "Shall we dance?"

"I… I can't…" she lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I have four left hooves! I can't dance as gracefully as Scootaloo and Sweetie or my other sisters!" she slouched in despair.

He gave her a small smile, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't know how to dance at _all._"

"You… don't?"

"Nope, never had a chance to try before."

She did a small laugh, "Well, maybe there's something we can do besides dancing."

"Hmm…" he thought it over and saw artworks across the room with nobles admiring the artistic talent, "How do you feel about paintings?"

"Paintings?"

He pointed over to the large paintings.

"Oh…" she slowly went over as if entranced to look at a painting of a landscape that had a waterfall with bright plants surrounding it.

"You like that one?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "It's so pretty."

"I can see why. It's so vividly detailed. The artist made it seem that the water is really flowing down and the texture on the flowers and the shrubs are brightly colored."

"How do you know that?"

"Growing up in the inn, you encounter a few painters trying to make their way up. I've seen them paint and they taught me what makes a good painting."

"Could you teach me?"

"You paint?"

"A little. I don't think I'm good, but my family has said otherwise."

"I'd like to see what you do in your paintings."

"I don't have an example with me, but I could paint one up."

"Alright, you show me a painting of your finest work and I can give you advice on what could be done to make it better."

"Thanks, but… what can I paint?"

"I'm sure we can find some ideas around here." they started going around the ballroom.

Sweetie Belle and Button started walking around the gardens.

"You must know I never wanted this contest to happen." he said.

"Did you have any say in it at all?"

"No, and neither did my dad. It was all Mom's idea."

"Did she tell you why?"

"She thinks I need a princess to help me rule the kingdom someday."

"Well… I guess that makes sense… but why not a princess you can love?"

"I have no clue as to why she's against that, but it's not fair! I'm old enough to know to what I want!"

"And what do you want?"

He faced her with big eyes, "Freedom…"

"Freedom? But you're the prince! You can do anything you want!"

"You would think so, but as heir, I can't even leave this kingdom."

"Wait… you never have been off of this island?!"

"Yup."

She gawked for a bit before shaking out of it.

"I've seen ponies come and go from this place, but I never go anywhere…"

Her heart went out to him; she knew the feeling of having a lack of freedom. When she was a maid in the Canterlot castle, she hardly had any free time since she had to work nonstop to make sure she stayed in the castle to live there. It wasn't until her adoptive parents took her in that she had more freedom than ever, but of course, she had royal duties and studies since then. Despite that, she had free time whenever she needed it, but that was different compared to Button's royal life. He was practically a prisoner!

Then she heard him say, "Don't get me wrong, I love Marendelle, but when you live here for sixteen years, it gets pretty boring."

"I bet." she agreed.

"Would you like me to show you around? I know every inch of the island!"

"Sure! Can I bring Scootaloo and Apple Bloom?"

"Sure you can."

"But we'll need to bring Pip and Rumble, too."

"That's okay. They seem pretty cool and they're your personal escorts, right?"

"Well… Pip is, Rumble's…"

"What?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"We got time."

They kept on walking as she retold the tale.

From back inside the party, Apple Bloom and Pip were still figuring out what Bloom could paint when suddenly, she stopped.

"What? What is it?" Pip questioned, seeing the expression on her face.

"It was so obvious!"

"Obvious?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"I could easily paint you!"

"By all means, then, go ahead."

"But you're going to have to model for me, because I can't work without the proper guideline."

"Oh, how long would it take you?"

"A couple of hours, at most."

"Oh… Well, I'm game."

"Oh, thank you!" she hugged him, which caused a huge blush to spread across his cheeks. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled back. A blush was across her face, too, "Sorry… about that…"

"It's… fine. It's fine, don't worry about it."

The two ended up smiling and gazing at each other until Scoots came between them.

"Come on! They're calling for all the princesses!" she grabbed Apple Bloom's arm, dragging her away.

Belle and Button got back inside just in time to see the princesses lining up on stage. Sweetie got behind her sisters.

The king spoke again, "And here are all the eligible princesses that have come far and near for the contest!"

The audience applauded out loud.

"My wife and I wish you good luck and may the best princess win!"

Diamond said under her breath, "Which will be me…"

Sweetie realized then that she was going to have to fight for Button, _I know I've only known him for a day, but we really like each other's company… as if we already knew each other somehow… _That's when she remembered her strange dreams, _His voice… Gasp! It's the same as the voice that keeps calling to me! It's him! It's really him! I'm going to win this… for his freedom! _She looked at him as he was looking at her, _I promise you, Button, I'm going to pass those tests!_

**_AN: My Christmas present to all of you! Hope you enjoyed it, cause I won't be able to update till next week. Happy Holidays!_**


	8. Chapter 7

"We should've known you wouldn't easily stay in one place." gestured Scootaloo when they met up in Sweetie Belle's room when the ball was done at midnight. It was just the girls as Rumble and Pip retired to their own guest rooms for the night.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. We're glad you came after all and it looked like Button was especially glad…" Apple Bloom winked.

She blushed as she recalled her and Button's dance at the ball.

"But you do realize he's going to be hard to get to, right?" Scoots asked, "What with this ridiculous competition going on for winning his hoof."

"I know that, which is why I'm determined to win, but not for marrying him."

The two of them looked at her in puzzlement, going, "Huh?"

"He wants to be free to make his own choices," Sweetie explained, "as much as I really like him… and yes, you are right. I have a crush on him."

They couldn't help but smirk as she continued.

"The point is he should be free to marry whoever and whenever he wants to… I will not marry him unless he wants me to."

"That… is… so… unselfish!" AB's eyes gleamed.

"You're darn right it's not selfish!" Scootaloo beamed, "She's letting the guy have a say in his fate, even if she does want him for herself!"

"Button is his own pony. Who he loves should be his choice, even if I have… a fondness…" she went pink again.

"Hmm-mm." both sisters nodded and the three just burst into laughter before Sweetie pointed out.

"Oh, and by the way, Button's going to show us around the island tomorrow!"

"Cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Wait, does that count for us…?" Apple Bloom asked, pointing to the three of them, "or for all the princesses?"

"Us."

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad for you!" Scoots clicked her tongue.

"Now stop that! Just because _I _like him doesn't mean he feels the same way!"

AB playfully grinned, "But you'd like him to be, right?"

"That's not the point! And what about _your _guys' love lives?!" she smirked, knowing she finally got back at them.

"Love lives?!" both shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Scootaloo.

"Yeah…" Apple Bloom stammered with cheeks flushing red, "I don't know what you're getting at…"

"You do so! _Pip_…? _Rumble_…? Making any sense to you?" she winked.

"Me and Rumble?! No way! Besides, he's just paying off his debt to me. We are not an item of any sorts!"

"Same for Pip and me! He's… just a friend, that's all he'll ever be… Plus, he has a job to do, so he can't socialize with me! I mean us!"

"That's too bad, because Button was courteous enough to invite them along."

Their faces softened in surprise.

"He did?" Scootaloo questioned.

"He did." she repeated.

The two sisters exchanged glances before coolly replying that it was fine that the guys came with them.

Sweetie yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed now. This day was exhausting."

The sisters agreed and decided to hug each other quickly before saying their good nights. Once Scootaloo and Apple Bloom went to their own guest rooms, they couldn't help having a smile playing on their lips.

"You're going to do what?!"

"Keep quiet!" Button had to silence Featherweight with his hoof. They were in the castle's gym late at night, "Listen, I'm counting on you to help me out here. My mother can never know I'm taking three princesses out to town! I'd never hear the end of it and what's worst, she might send Sweetie Belle back! And I don't want that to happen!" he released his hoof.

"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do, but I won't be able to hold them off for long."

"It's mostly my mother you have to keep entertain. If my dad found out, he'd be on my side. Say… that's not a bad idea… make sure you can get my pop to help you out. He's bound to keep Mom busy until I get back!"

"Good plan, I like that."

"I would like to count this as a first date with Sweetie, but if we're bringing her sisters along including their escorts, I don't think it does."

"You could always have Truffle in the kitchen to make a romantic dinner for the two of you."

"Oh, sure, while dining with my parents and other princesses with whom I'm supposed to be courting with, that's a superb idea."

"You could have it in the kitchen!"

Button could only shake his head, warily saying, "I'm going to bed. Wake me when you come up with a better approach…" he walked away.

He trailed after him, "We could always-"

"Good night, Featherweight!"

Morning shone brightly as princesses lined up into the banquet hall. There was chatter among them as some of them made friends at the ball last night. Twist and Dinky were certainly talking to each other. Diamond and Silver just kept to themselves as did the trio, but the latter group was open to the other princesses talking directly to them. Most of them were asking questions, especially Sweetie Belle about how it felt to be dancing with the prince.

"It feels like you're floating on air." she answered.

The girls exhaled dreamy sighs while Diamond huffed.

"So, how come we didn't see you getting off of the ship yesterday?"

"Well, I…I fell overboard the night before and the next morning, I was washed ashore where But- _Prince _Button found me."

"You're so lucky!" Aura said.

"Lucky?!" Babs yelled, "The girl fell overbroad and you're calling her lucky?!"

"In a way, I was, but yeah, at the time it was really scary…"

Dinky gulped, "Like how?"

"Like I didn't know if I was going to survive or not. When I drifted away from the ship, I didn't think I was going to see my sisters again." she wrapped both her hooves around their necks and they wrapped their arms on her back.

"Awww…." the girls, excluding Diamond and Silver, were awing in sympathy, realizing now how horrifying it must have been.

"But thankfully, that wasn't the case because we're all here again and that's what matters."

The surrounding mass smiled at that comment before they heard the butler announce, "Breakfast is served!" Almost immediately, ponies wearing chef hats were pushing carts with white tablecloths on them with the breakfast trays. Each set a plate before the princesses. Twist smiled warmly to a grey pony with cute chubby cheeks and blue eyes. He had a fork and knife for a cutie mark. He acknowledged her and smiled back at her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He gave an unsure look, "I don't think I should… Your Highness…"

"Please? I would like to know."

"It's… Truffle, Your Grace." he quickly moved away to avoid her gaze and went back to the kitchens.

Twist felt sorry if she embarrassed the poor guy. She hoped she could find a way to apologize to him if she was the given the opportunity.

The butler stated before they started eating, "Their Majesties will be dining alone today, but I was instructed to tell you all that with the first test being tomorrow, you are allowed to roam around the castle to get used to it."

Excitement ran up the large group, but Sweetie, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom knew they had different plans today.

"Thanks for doing this, gents." Button was telling Pip and Rumble as they set up an open carriage that had enough room for six.

"When you came to us this morning, how could we have refused?" Rumble motioned.

"No one can say 'no' to the prince, after all." said Pip.

Button instantly thought of his mother and he murmured his under breath, "Wanna bet?" Then he turned his head to Rumble, "So, Sweetie Belle tells me you're… a thief?"

"Uh, most of time, I mostly steal what I need. The only reason I'm here is because Scootaloo gave me this," he pointed to the wing still in a cast, "and the fact she offered me a deal I couldn't refuse, so you don't have to worry about me stealing anything valuable. I wouldn't be stupid enough to steal from royalty."

"Good to know." Button said as they had pulled the carriage close to the gates leading to the village, "Now it's up to you to bring the girls here and I will get my guards to pull for us."

"Right." both said and they headed back inside.

Moments later, the princesses were with them and they saw the carriage being hooked to two guards.

Button opened the door and gestured them to get in, "Ladies?"

They giggled to the prince's mannerisms and Pip and Rumble helped Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom up. Rumble was about to help Scootaloo, but she brushed him off by saying the same thing he told her at the ball during their dance, "Thanks, but…" she opened her wings to flap, "I don't need it." she got in as Rumble smirked.

When the boys got in, Button told the pullers, "Ready when you are."

The guards nodded to the command as the gate keepers opened the gates and they headed straight for the village.

"What do you think, oh brother of mine?"

"Hard to say, brother." Flam paced in their pawn shop, "An old couth sells us a treasure map in exchange for a pearl necklace. Either he was off his rocker or he sold us a fake map!"

"If only we knew a way for sure…" Flim thought out loud, "But say the map is real, who's to say there won't be any risks to get to it?"

"I dare say, that won't help at all."

"Which is why we need a _pawn_ to check it out for us!"

"Marvelous idea, brother! But who would this pawn be?"

"Hmm…" he walked to the front door to put up the 'open' sign. Just as he did, he saw a carriage stopping a few feet away and saw a white stallion with brown spots all over him getting off to help a mare with red hair get down. Flim grinned and stated, "Him."

Flam came over to see what his brother was seeing, "Who him?"

"The one with the build and the spots! He's perfect!"

"Then we best get him over here and put on the charm, eh, brother?"

"Naturally, brother, naturally!" they shook on it as they waited for the right moment.

Scootaloo and Rumble started going around the streets of Marendelle's quaint village where performers were performing all over the place. There was a puppeteer, a clown, a mime, and jugglers. The little foals cheered them on until the group watching the jugglers gasped as one of them started losing the balls. Rumble saw this and immediately went into action of juggling the balls back. The other juggler caught them and the foals shouted with joy.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Scootaloo mentioned.

"Just something I learned while being on my own." he replied.

"What'd you do? Join a circus or something?" she joked and started laughing.

"Well…"

"Oh…" she faced him with intrigue, "You seriously were?"

"More or less, it was for a short time until I realized that it wasn't for me. I only did it to raise money to bail my brother out."

"What did you do while you were there?"

"Juggled, like you saw, did the tight rope, and tamed the lions."

"Whoa! Really?!"

"Nah, I was assisting the lion tamer by handing him the chair."

"Humph, had me going for a while there."

"But enough about me. I'm very interested in what you did in the palace _before _you became a princess as you said."

"Not much there, I'm afraid. I was just helping Rainbow Dash with her thing, that's all I did."

"And by 'thing', what do you mean exactly?"

"Helping her train. She may have been a princess, but she did just about every sport there was. Fencing, jousting, soccer… you name it."

"So I take it you were just as good as her if she had you helping her out."

"Maybe little…" she smirked, "I don't like to brag… but I did have some slick moves."

"Oh, really…" He gave her a sly look, "Care to show me…?"

"Hmm, I would… but I don't want to hurt you more than you already are." She pointed to the wing still in the cast.

"Sounds like a challenge to me."

"Ha! As if! I could win at any challenge you give at me!"

"Is that so? Then how about we settle on a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Loser…" he gave it thought and grinned, "…kisses the winner!"

"What?!"

"Take it or leave it, unless… you don't think you're up to it…"

"I am so! Name your challenge and I'll show you!"

He looked around and spotted a playground and on that playground were young colts in a board park skateboarding. Smiling, he turned back to her. "Whoever has the coolest moves on a board wins."

She saw the park and gave off a cool expression towards him, saying, "No problem." She went ahead, making sure he wouldn't see the evil grin on her face, _I am so going to wipe the floor with him…_


	9. Chapter 8

Button pointed out the many shops of Marendelle to Sweetie Belle, who looked on with interest, "Over there is the bakery, the bookshop, floral shop, candy store, hardware store…" he kept listing off a few more shops while Sweetie noticed the crowd of ponies passing them by.

"Say, Button…"

"Yeah?"

"Does anyone here know that you're the prince?"

"Actually, no. I've always kept a low profile around my ponies."

"But how is that possible? I mean no offense and all, but you do live on a small island. How is it that any pony not know you're the king's son?"

"Simple. My mother kept me within the castle nearly all my life and with the gates almost being closed every day, no pony on the outside could see me."

"When did you first start exploring, then?" By then, they took a seat at a café as a waiter brought them milkshakes.

"Well, a couple of years ago, we had delegates arriving for a royal conference involving trade routes. With my parents being so busy for their visit, the gates were wide open and I took it as an opportunity to see what the kingdom looked like. When I found out that no one knew me, for the first time in forever, I felt free…"

"How long did it last?"

"About a week. As free as I was, I still couldn't leave the island."

"Why not? You could have always hopped on a ship and just go."

"Believe me, I thought that, too, but I knew that Mother and Father would have the guards looking for me if I didn't come back that day. What's worse, they would have thought I was kidnapped or something and you can imagine my mother would stay on my case ever since, making sure I was protected at all costs. After all, I am the prince, not to mention I'm the _only_ _heir_ Marendelle has. My parents were the only children in their families as well. I don't have any aunts and uncles or cousins to take my place if I decided to step down. I have no choice but be king."

"Do… do you want to be?"

"I don't know… All my life, I was trained to uphold the family legacy. I know everything there is to be a king-in-training, but to actually do the job… Honestly, I'm a little scared… What about you?"

"Me?"

"Where do you stand in your family?"

"Oh, um… I'm the youngest of eight sisters." she did a small chuckle.

Button gapped at this information, "_Really?!"_

"Really… but… then again, I wasn't always a princess."

"Wait… what?"

She explained, "I'm adopted, so are Scootaloo and Apple Bloom."

"So, you weren't born a princess?"

"That would be correct. Before I was adopted, I was an only child, too."

"Did you ever feel lonely?"

"When I was younger and still had my birth parents, sure, but when they were gone, I was working in the castle and met Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Like me, they were orphans forced to feed for ourselves. But at least we had each other and we became the best of friends. Then, out of nowhere, thanks to Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, daughters of the king and queen, we were adopted. And that's how we became princesses and why we're here now."

"But why did they adopt you?"

"Mainly because each of us was working for one of the princesses I told you about. I was working for Rarity at the time before becoming her official sister."

"Wow…"

"Are you upset that I'm not really a princess?" she braced herself for disappointment.

"No! Maybe my mom would be… But not me! In fact… this makes things more interesting…" He mumbled to himself, recalling the dreams he had of the enchanting voice, which had amazingly stopped the previous night.

Sweetie had noticed her dreams of the mysterious caller stopped last night. Could it be she was on the right track of Button being the voice?

"…for the tests, of course!" He told her, "A princess being adopted versus a princess born and bred in a palace."

"That didn't occur to me!" Sweetie suddenly felt worried, "There's only so much I know about being a princess!"

"Uh-oh…" he thought, _This may be a problem… I was hoping she'd be able to pass the tests because she is a princess, but then again… Mother will want to make sure that the princess passing all of the tests will be the right one for me to marry, so who's to say that she won't have a couple of tricks up the sleeves of her dress… So, I'll just have to have a couple of tricks of my own! _He grinned and took Sweetie's hoof, which made her pink.

He said, "Listen, I can help you out. Every night before the test is given, I can give you a head start so you can prepare for it."

"That's…" she gave it some thought and then cheered, "…brilliant! Thank you!"

"Well, if I have to marry some princess, it might as well be you…" he did a slight blush.

She gasped, "But Button, I don't want to win to marry you, not that that would be great and all, but the point is that I win so you can be free to marry whoever you want."

His eyes widened in surprise, "You… you would do that?"

"I would, because no pony should be forced to marry if they really don't want to. My family knows the heartache of that. Another reason my sisters and I are here is to help you get past this."

"Whoa… this is… I don't know what, but I don't care! I'm just too happy!"

She giggled, "It's settled, then. You give me the advance on the tests and I will try my hardest to win the contest."

"Deal." he smiled as they shook on it and ended up gazing into each other's eyes.

Apple Bloom and Pip were nearing the port. AB had a small canvas and paintbrush on her back.

She said, "I think I see a good spot for you to pose. I'll be right back." She went ahead as he beamed at her enthusiasm.

Suddenly, he heard a psst sound and turned around to see a shop that said on the sign _Flim Flam Brothers Exchange Store_. He saw two unicorns out front.

"Hey there, young feller!" one of them said, who didn't have the mustache, "Looking for something?"

Pip replied, "Uh… no? I'm just-"

"Of course he's looking for something!" the one with the mustache cut him off and put a hoof around him, "You can see it in his eyes! He's looking for something better!"

"Bigger and better!" The one without the mustache pointed out.

"Just who are you guys?!"

"Who are we? Why, he's Flim!"

"And he's Flam!"

"O-kay…"

"But enough about us. We're interested in _your_ endeavor. You came to this island for a reason. Perhaps for some adventure and excitement, hmm?" the one called Flim said.

"Not… really…" Pip answered.

"Then you came for profit!" Flam gestured.

"Well… kind-of…"

"Then why are you here?" Flim questioned.

"That's…not really your business, sirs."

"Aw, sorry, lad! Didn't mean to get personal there, but we want to be sure that you're the one." Flam winked to his brother, who caught on.

"The… one? What?"

"The one! Yes!" Flim motioned, "You see," he said in a hushed tone, "we have a genuine, bona fide, for-real treasure map!"

"Treasure map? You can't be serious, can you?"

"Oh, we're very serious…" Flam whispered.

"Then, why do you need me? Why not get the treasure yourself?"

"Clever colt! You see… the treasure is protected so no pony can get to it, but… only if a humble stallion such as you is allowed near it… you got that?" Flim said.

"But what's in it for you if I do get to the treasure?"

"So glad you asked!" Flam gestured.

Flim stated, "It is our map, so naturally, most of the profit goes to us."

"By how much?" Pip questioned with a raised brow.

"Hmm, say, 75…" Flam started.

"…25…?" Flim finished.

"As in you get the 75?"

"That depends on how much treasure you find!" Flam pointed out.

"You, sir, would still be a very rich colt! So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Flim grinned in anticipation.

"I… don't know… Maybe you should find someone else."

"Why have some pony else take a treasure that rightfully belongs to you?" Flim mentioned, "Surely there's some way you can use the treasure… you catch my drift."

"Yes, surely…" Flam nodded.

"Well…" Pip really thought about it now, "I suppose I could use a small amount that could help me out…"

"That's the spirit!" Flim nudged his shoulder.

"Can I at least think it over, just to be sure?"

"Of course!" both brothers said.

"Take as long as till the end of the week!" Flim magically handed him a business card, "You know where to find us."

"Just make sure you make the right choice." Flam said as they headed back into their shop.

"It's perfect!" Apple Bloom came up to him, which caught him off guard, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm fine. You took a bit longer than I thought."

"Sorry…" she blushed, "But I had to make sure it was the right place to capture your face. Come on!" she ran on.

"I'll be there!" he called back. Suddenly, he felt a tap behind him, turning to see the Flim Flam Brothers smirking back at him.

"A word of advice, my young friend," Flim started off, "a mare like that deserves the best in life."

"But she already has the best in life. She's a princess…"

"A princess, you say!" Flam took over, "In that case, what better way to impress a princess than the heroic act of retrieving a treasure?"

"I… guess…"

"You like her, don't you?" Flim questioned.

"Well, sure I do! But I don't stand much of chance to be with her!"

"Then get that chance by getting that treasure!" Flam motioned.

"With that treasure, you would prove yourself in more ways than one!" Flim beamed.

"You really think I could?"

"Absolutely!" the two said.

He looked over to where Apple Bloom was setting up her canvas. For the short time that he's known her, he enjoyed her presence, her words, and her red apple mane. She was a girl he had hoped to find, but the catch was that she was a princess. Even if it wasn't by birth, she was still part of a royal family that was known throughout Equestria. He would have to prove himself that he was good enough for her and her family. With a treasure, that should be good enough, shouldn't it?

He faced the brothers and stated, "Alright, you convinced me. What do I have to do?"

The brothers smiled as Flim instructed, "Meet us here in two days, and we'll tell you all you need to know…"

"Fine. I'll see you then." He went straight to where Apple Bloom was.

In a tavern off the edge of Marendelle, a grayish-brown earth pony with a gold skull for a cutie mark was sitting with his hench-ponies and discussing the fact that they lost a map that they were going to need.

"…If I ever find the traitor who took my map, I will be very unpleasant with him…" he slammed his mug full of cider on the table.

The hench-ponies were shaking while agreeing.

"It was bad enough that five years ago, I lost the Amulet of Amethyst to the little thief we had in our ranks… I vowed to not let that happen again, but treachery got the best of me again…"

"Your bill, Caballeron." The tavern owner handed a slip.

"That's _Doctor _Caballeron."

"Right, Doctor."

Caballeron handed the bill to one of his hit-ponies, "Be a good colt and pay the nice stallion. Make sure you leave a tip while I go meet my informant outside." He got up and headed to a deck attached to the tavern, where he saw a cloaked figure, "Have you got anything for me?"

"Nothing yet." the figure removed her hood, revealing her blue coat, white silky mane, and purple eyes, "But the great and powerful Trixie will keep trying."

"And to help you keep trying…" he took out a small box and opened it to reveal an amulet of black and red and an evil alicorn on the design, "The Alicorn Amulet is quite useless to me since I have no magic of any sort to tap into its source of power, but since you are a unicorn, you will be able to."

"Ooh…" Trixie admired it and used her magic to put it on. In mere seconds, she felt the power going to her horn, "I feel so much powerful than what I used to be!" she chuckled.

"Naturally, you were but a fraud when we first found you. But luckily, we were able to put that to good use. While you were distracting all those archeologists, I was able to claim those priceless artifacts all for myself! I made a bundle to be sure, but I needed more in order to retire in splendor. But alas, the map to ensure that was stolen and is somewhere on this miserable little island."

"With this amulet, I shall be able to find the map and nothing will stand in my way! For I am a great and powerfuller Trixie!" she laughed evilly this time.

Scootaloo skid down to a stop on the ramp and saw the expression on Rumble's face, "I win!"

He did a small laugh, "So you did…" he stuck out his hoof and they shook.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Pucker up!"

"But I thought…?"

"Hey, you made the stakes, so you are going to live by them!" she closed her eyes and puckered up her lips, ready for the impact.

Rumble was nervous as he leaned closer to her, "Okay… here it goes…" he closed his own eyes and his heart pounded furiously. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers.

Neither Scootaloo nor Rumble could move as their hearts swelled up inside of them. They couldn't admit it, but this was the best kiss they ever had. To him, her lips were so soft and tender, and to her, his lips were warm and tasty like she couldn't get enough of it. Finally, they broke apart, staring at the other.

"Whoa…" both of them ended up saying.

"That was… um…" Scootaloo had to turn her head away.

Rumble turned his head away as well, "Nice… yeah…"

"Want to… go again on the boards?"

"Yeah! Sure… we can do that…" he grabbed up his board and started to do the half-pint.

Scoots followed suit.

"Almost… there…" Apple Bloom mumbled with the brush in her mouth as she looked at Pip to paint his portrait.

Pip tried his hardest to keep still, but it got harder when seagulls and pigeons started surrounding him and some were on top of him, "Just please tell you're not adding the birds…"

She shook her head, "Nah-uh. It's all you and your cute brown eyes…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" she quickly hid behind the canvas so he didn't see her blush as she rapidly kept painting.

He couldn't help but smile at how cute she was and that she was so sweet as well.

"And… Done!" she moved the picture for him to see.

He shooed the birds away as he got a closer look and gawked, "Apple Bloom…"

"I know… it's not as good as the picture we saw at the ball. I did warn you."

"Are you kidding?! This is incredible! You captured every bit of me! My hair, my eyes, even my spots! Apple Bloom, you are the best artist that I have ever met! How you can see yourself as bad is beyond me."

"I guess… the praise meant nothing to me because I never know if ponies are saying that just to be nice or if that I was really good. My family could have just told me I was good because they're my family. But are you saying these things to be true?"

"Apple Bloom, I was taught what makes a good painting. If you were missing something, I would have told you so you can be better. But you don't need to be… This is a gift you possess and I would not change it for all of Equestria…"

Her eyes began to well up with tears. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, "Oh, Pip… you really think so?"

"I do. You're amazing, Apple Bloom." _Another reason why I'm going to find that treasure for you… You're worth it…_

"Here." she took hold of the picture, "You have it."

"I couldn't… it's your hard work."

"But it's a picture of you. You should have it. I insist."

"Alright, if you insist." he took it as they smiled at each other.

The day was almost over and the group got back to the carriage to head back to the castle.

Button whispered, "Tonight, after dinner, I'll have Featherweight deliver a message to you."

"Right." Sweetie nodded.

Once they reached the gates and headed inside, Button was asking the others how their day went and if they liked Marendelle.

"It's great!" Scootaloo said.

"It is!" Apple Bloom agreed.

"You know, when you first came to this island, I was wondering if you were triplets with Sweetie Belle, but then she told me you were adopted."

"Yeah, we get that a lot from visitors who come to Canterlot, thinking that we're triplets since we are the same age." answered Scootaloo.

"But the truth is we are adopted." Apple Bloom gestured.

"And we couldn't be more proud." Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

They kept walking on, unbeknownst that they passed some pony that was hidden from view. She came out when she saw the prince with the trio of princesses and their escorts going up the stairs. Princess Silver Spoon couldn't help but smirk and said to herself, "Diamond's going to really like this…"


	10. Chapter 9

"Come on! Just give me one little hint!" Button begged in his parents' chambers.

"No, Button!" The Queen replied.

"This is my future wife we're talking about here and I'm not allowed to know what the tests are?! I have a right to know!"

"You just have to trust me on this… I know what I'm doing for your benefit."

_You mean your benefit… my benefit would be if I knew what Sweetie Belle is going to be facing!_

"Now, we're done talking about this, and you need your rest."

Button sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight and slumped out.

Cinnamon Swirl saw his son's disappointment and addressed his wife, "I'm going to get a snack quick before going to bed, dear."

"Alright, but don't take so long like last time when you ate those carrots."

He chuckled, "I won't, dear." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Once he did, he called out to his son, "Hey, Button!"

Button turned back to face his father, "Yeah, Pop?"

"Your mother may not want to tell you, but she didn't give me a rule to not tell you."

"Really?!" his eyes widened in hope.

He nodded, "Listen, the first test will take place tomorrow afternoon in the throne room. It's going to test the princesses' knowledge on what she knows about being a princess."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"I don't get it, Pop. Why is she so overprotective about this contest? Doesn't she want me to be happy?"

"Of course she does. Everything she does is only for your well-being."

"Then why can't she trust me to find the right girl for myself?"

"It's not so much as she doesn't trust you. It's the mare she wouldn't trust. You're going to have to cut your mother some slack; you are her only son."

"Then why didn't you have more kids?"

"We wanted to, but after you were born, things had gotten so busy we hardly had a chance to try. Being exhausted every day of raising you and running the kingdom didn't help."

"Oh… You know, I've been wanting to know for some time, but how did you and Mom fall in love?"

"Well… there's not much to tell… As you know, your mother was a princess and it was her destiny to be the next queen of Marendelle. I was a young regent traveling Equestria and the lands surrounding it. I don't want to brag or anything, but I was quite the swash-buckling hero in my day… Fought off a few pirates, saved ladies in distress, and found some amazing treasures that you see in a museum now…"

"Pop? The story?"

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I stopped in Marendelle one day due to a storm going on, and being tired from my journey, I seeked shelter at the castle. Your grandfather, the king, didn't believe me that I was of noble birth, but he was kind enough to let me stay until the storm had gone away and I had the privilege to meet his daughter. It may be hard to believe now, son, but your mother was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on…" he gave a dreamy look.

Button blushed at the memory of when he met Sweetie Belle, _I know how that feels… _Then he asked, "What happen then?"

"Well… we took a liking to each other. She wanted to hear all of my adventures. At the same time, she showed me her world of living in a castle all her life. Despite our different living arrangements, we found common ground much to your grandfather's dislike."

"How did you get him to change his mind?"

"With the storm still going on for days, it was hard to get rid of me now that I was so close to his daughter. He decided to give me a test to prove my worth."

"Great… it runs in the family…"

"Apparently so, for my test, I had to give him forty baskets of jewels."

"And did you? Of course you had to… You're married now."

"True, but during that time, I wasn't sure if I wasn't going to pass. While I had a bundle of jewels back on my ship, I still had to find more to complete the quota."

"So how did you do it? Did you go back to Equestria get more?"

"Let me tell you something, son, I've had many adventures in my life, but the one adventure that stood out for me was when I met your mother and had you. I was determined to stay on the island so I could be with your mother. I started looking around the island in search of the jewels I needed left. Fate was fortunate enough to me when I stumbled onto an ancient diamond mine and saw so many diamonds that they lit up the whole mine. I took the diamonds that I needed -plus one that was perfect for an engagement ring- and the rest is history. I had proven myself and gained your mother's love. Your grandfather gave his blessing and even wed us. When he decided to retire, the crown went to us."

"Wow… so, you gave it all up? To live here?"

"And I don't ever regret it."

"I don't know what's more amazing: you giving up freedom or mom staying here her whole entire life…"

"Son, I didn't give up freedom. I choose to stay because I wanted to. Sometimes being free means choosing not to go but to stay. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Uh… maybe?"

"Don't worry. When the time is right, you'll understand…" He gave him a pat on the back and then headed down the stairs.

"I suppose… but in the meantime, I got a message to get out."

Sweetie was pacing in her room, hoping that Button will give her something on the test. Suddenly, she heard a knock that made her jump. Once she calmed down, she opened the door and saw Featherweight carrying a scroll in his mouth.

He mumbled through the scroll, so she couldn't understand him.

"What?" she asked.

He spitted out the paper, "A message from Prince Button."

She could only shake her head as she magically lifted the scroll to unfurl it and read out loud, "Sweetie Belle, the first test will be tomorrow afternoon. It will test your knowledge on being a princess. I hope this gave you a head start and you will be ready in time for the test. Your friend, Button…"

She started to worry again. She wasn't a princess until she was ten years old. Other than her sisters, the rest of the princesses grew up on the idea of what it was like to be a princess. She had only five years of experience; the rest of them had a lifetime to learn.

Sweetie turned back to Featherweight, saying in a calm tone while hiding the fact she fretting inside, but she wanted Button to feel relaxed that she could handle it, "Tell Button he has nothing to worry about it. I got this."

"Right away!" he saluted and closed the door behind him.

Sweetie Belle then panicked and paced the room once more, "Okay, stay calm… Everything's going to be alright… You know you don't know much, but you know plenty… Just remembered what Mom and Dad taught you on your first day…" She looked back to the day after their sisters' famous wedding. Now that it was going to be just them and the parents, they would be trained while getting to know each other better.

Celestia addressed her young daughters in the throne room, "My darlings, it isn't that you simply act like princesses, but to show it."

The three looked on in confusion while saying, "Huh?"

Sombra chuckled, "What your mother means is… being a princess is not only learning about etiquette and protocol, but by being generous and kind to your subjects."

"Ohh…" all three said, but still showed incomprehension.

"I don't get it." said Scootaloo.

Celestia smiled, "Don't worry. We have time to teach you and it will be clear to you…"

The memory faded as Sweetie Belle thought out loud, "They taught us everything they knew that day… I could only hope it was enough…" She went to open her trunk to find anything that could help her out and was surprised to find a small hand mirror. She used her magic to see it closer and saw her reflection, "Hmm, must've packed it without realizing it… Although I don't recall owning a mirror like this." she sighed, "I wish I can see Mom and Dad. I could really use their advice…" Suddenly the mirror glowed pink and the image of Celestia and Sombra appeared while they sat on their thrones, looking over paperwork that needed to be filled tomorrow.

She gasped that she was seeing them right now, "Mom… Dad… How…?" She kept watching and began to hear them!

Sombra yawned as Celestia touched his hoof, "Why don't you get some rest? I can finish up here."

"You had to run an entire kingdom for ten years alone. I will not abandon you again."

"You know perfectly well you did not abandon me. And I wasn't alone; Luna and the girls helped me whenever I needed it."

"Speaking of girls, how do you think Sweetie, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom are handling things in Marendelle?"

"I'm sure they're following my wishes to help the prince overcome his dilemma."

Sweetie Belle nodded to that comment and blushed at the fact that maybe she was helping him more than what her mother thought.

"But what's to stop one of them from falling for him?"

"Perhaps, but I will be happy if one of them does, but only if the prince shares similar feelings for her."

Sweetie blushed even more, remembering Button's words, _Well, if I have to marry some princess, it might as well be you… _She wasn't going to lie, but that was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. It was almost as if he was proposing to her right then and there. But her decision still stood about giving him the freedom he'd always wanted.

"Sounds like our first meeting." Sombra pointed out.

"It does sound a bit like it." Celestia agreed.

"If you had to choose which daughter the prince would like, who would it be?"

Sweetie would've been shocked if her mother said her name.

"Hmm… I cannot say, for I do not know the prince. If I knew something about him, it would be easy to determine which of our darlings he would adore. I think I remember seeing Apple Bloom having her eyes on Pip before they left."

"He seems like a nice colt, but I hope Apple Bloom doesn't get ahead of herself and just fall head over hooves."

"She won't. She's very smart and isn't so easily fooled. Same goes for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. I trust their judgment. Whatever they're facing in Marendelle, all they can do is try their best…"

Sweetie had a small smile on her face when hearing that, "Thanks, Mom… I needed that." Just like that, the mirror glowed again and the image dissolved back to her reflection. She put back the mirror in the trunk as she kept trying to figure out where the magic mirror came from. But soon, she became tired and knew she was going to need her rest for the test. She would worry about the mirror later…

"No way!" Diamond Tiara squealed giddily.

"It's true! I overheard them talking about it with the prince!" Silver Spoon confirmed in Diamond's guest room that was next to hers.

"Humph, I'm surprised he hasn't thrown them out for being posers."

"Well, they were adopted by Canterlot's royal family. It's not like they came from a small kingdom while we came from one that's so grand."

"That is true…" Diamond went into thinking, "The royal family of Canterlot not only rules over Canterlot, but are also the protectors of Equestria. If one of our kingdoms were in trouble, we have to go to them for help, which is so unfair, of course…"

"And what's even more unfair is that they sent three of them to compete, giving Canterlot a higher chance to win."

A thought then stuck Diamond and she grinned maliciously, "Then we'll just have to have more on our side to bring those three down…" She whispered the plan to her cousin, who in turned grinned just as nastily.

The next morning, the trio was heading to breakfast.

"Nervous about the test, Sweetie?" Scootaloo asked.

"A little…" Sweetie confessed, "I only hope that it's about stuff we learned in the last six years."

"Do you want us to drop out of the running?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Let's see what happens first. I need you two to help me out."

"We'll do what we can, but you know we can't stay for something that doesn't appeal to us. Button's a great guy and all, but you had your eye on him first and frankly, I don't feel anything for him." Scoots pointed out.

"Me neither." AB mentioned.

"This wouldn't have to do with the colts that are with us, is it?" Sweetie smirked.

"No!" both denied and blushed beet red.

Sweetie could only laugh, and then she saw Princess Peachy Pie and Princess Sunny Daze. She greeted out to them, "Good morning!"

They turned back to see them and had an uneasy look on their faces, Peachy Pie sounded hesitant when she spoke, "Oh… Good morning…"

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nothing!" the both of them shouted out, giving each other looks.

"We… have to go." Sunny Daze said as she nudged Peachy Pie to get going. They rushed straight to the dining hall.

"What's up with them?" Scootaloo raised her brow.

"That was weird." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah…" Sweetie nodded as they got into the hall, and once they took their spots, they noticed half of the princesses were sitting far away from them.

"Okay, something strange is going on here." Scootaloo gestured.

Twist then took a spot next to them.

"Twist," Apple Bloom addressed her, "Do you know why every pony is acting strange?"

"I do, actually…" Twist gave a sad look and explained, "Diamond and Silver came to us this morning claiming you three were adopted as princesses."

The trio immediately winced at this.

"The others took it to heart, but I figured she said that to have a better chance at winning the contest."

"Um… Twist…" Sweetie slowly said, "They're not lying."

"Really?" she had a surprised look on her face.

"It's true… we are adopted…" Apple Bloom spoke softly.

"So, maybe you will want to hang out with the girls who are real princesses…" Scootaloo said in a low tone.

"Now why would I do that? I just thought it was false because you didn't say anything, but since it's obvious you wanted to keep it quiet, I won't hold it against you. I don't care."

"You don't?" questioned Sweetie.

"It doesn't matter to me how you came to be princesses. You're here, aren't you?"

"Exactly!" Dinky came up to them and sat next to Scootaloo, "So what if you weren't born into a high family? You guys were nice to me when we first met. Even if we don't win this contest the king and queen have for us, I just hope we can stay friends."

"I agree." said Twist.

By then, Babs sat across from them.

"Babs?" Apple Bloom noticed.

Babs started eating.

"You are aware that we're adopted princesses, right?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, so?" Babs questioned as she took a scoop of oatmeal.

The five of them stared at her in bewilderment.

"Listen, I wasn't sure I was going to fit in with all of you when I came here. My parents wanted me to forge an allegiance with Marendelle, even it meant winning the contest and marrying the prince, but I don't think like they do and I don't consider myself as a 'normal' princess. So, imagine my reaction when I found out I wasn't alone in that category…" she gave a small smile.

They returned the small smile.

"If Diamond thought that we wouldn't want to hang out with you guys, she sure failed." pointed Dinky.

"That she did." nodded Babs as she looked to the other side of the table where Diamond and Silver were gossiping with the rest of the princesses.

"Let's talk about other things, like the test happening today." said Twist.

Sweetie Belle quickly spoke, "Oh, I'm sure it won't be anything to worry about. For all we know, it could be about how much we know about being princesses."

"You think so?" Dinky questioned.

"You never know." Sweetie replied.

"Do you think the prince will be there?" Twist asked.

"I'm not sure." Sweetie thought, _Button didn't say he would be, but then again, he might…_

As she was lost in thought, the chefs came out to serve the breakfast meals and once again, Truffle served Twist her tray. She ended up looking at him and whispered before he went, "I'm sorry about the other day… I didn't mean to embarrass you like that…"

Truffle looked up in surprise and whispered back, "You didn't embarrass me. I was… just surprised that a princess like you would be talking to me."

"I don't know how it's done here, but where I come from, I talk to all the servants to make sure they're okay when working in the castle."

"That's… really sweet of you…" Truffle said with sincerity.

She did a small blush, "Thanks… but I like doing it. I want to make sure that everything's fair and that I don't want special treatment just because I'm a princess."

"But you deserve it, with your kind heart…" he blushed this time.

She blushed even further.

"I have to go back now. I've got dishes to wash and prepare for the lunch hour." he started to go until she quietly called back to him.

"Wait, when can I see you again?"

He stopped and faced her with uncertainty, "I… don't know, Your Highness…"

"And that's another thing. I would appreciate it if you would call me Twist."

"Twist? Wow, that's a sweet name for a sweet girl like you."

"Well, thank you, but surely there's a time I can see you without you having to serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Well… I suppose after dinner tonight."

"Great, I'll meet you in the kitchens."

"Sure, wait… what?"

"Trust me." she winked.

A smile spread across his face as he slowly moved away from her.

When Twist went back to talk with the girls, they looked at her curiously.

"What was that about?" Scootaloo asked her.

"Oh, um… that was Truffle. He served me breakfast yesterday and I was afraid I embarrassed him by asking for his name, but he seemed okay with it now that I talked to him about it."

"But I thought…weren't you interested in But- I mean, the prince?" Sweetie questioned.

"Well, sure, when I arrived and at the ball. But when I met Truffle, something seemed to click. The reason I'm here is, yes, to participate in the competition at my parents' request, but I'm also here to see if I can find love… I know it's silly to assume that, but I really think it could happen."

"I don't think it's silly at all…" Sweetie smiled.

"Of course it's not!" Dinky motioned, "A lot of ponies want a very special some pony. I wouldn't mind to have one…"

"Is that why you're here, too?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Not really. I'm here out of politeness. I never could refuse an invitation and it doesn't seem like a bad idea to try to earn the prince's attention to see if he could like me."

"Would you drop out if you didn't?" Sweetie had to know.

"I would. I could never marry some pony if they didn't love me for me."

They gave random agreements.

"I wish I had it that easy…" Babs glumly said.

"Why?" AB said in concern.

"My folks want me to marry some pony of noble birth, which is why they're hoping I can marry Prince Button."

"So you're forced to stay on?" Sweetie said with unease.

"Afraid so… Unless I fail the test."

"You could always bounce it up." suggested Scootaloo.

"I would, but I was given intense princess training growing up. To say the wrong answer so soon would convince my parents I tried to get out of it and end up disgracing them. That's the last thing I want to do."

"I understand…" Sweetie sympathetically said.

Babs then asked, "What about you three? I'm very interested in your background is since we've found out you were made princesses. When did that happen?" Both Dinky and Twist looked in eagerness, wanting to know the whole story.

The trio each gave looks until Apple Bloom started them out, "Well, it started back when we were young maids…" and she continued on.

_**AN: Since school has started up again for me, updates will be slow, all I can say is that the next chapter will finally focus on the first test. Until then.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**AN: Did I leave you guys speechless in the last chapter? All joking aside, I was scared at the fact I had over a 100 views for the story but nobody reviewed in, it makes me wonder if I did something wrong, because if I did I would like to know about it. So for this chapter it features the song High Adventure from the Aladdin broadway musical. I suggest for those who had not heard it before, it be best to check it out before reading this chapter. Again, reviews would be nice since I want to know if I'm doing this right.**_

Button was on edge. He wanted to wish Sweetie Belle good luck before the test started, but he was stopped by several guards by order of his mother that he couldn't be in any way near the princesses before and during the test. He also wasn't allowed in the throne room where the test would take place. He went to the gym, but didn't pick up his sword or did anything else, mostly because he was too nervous to focus.

Featherweight shortly joined him, followed by Pip and Rumble, and then Snips and Sails came in.

"Hang in there. It'll be over soon." Featherweight tried to assure him.

"But what if she fails? What is to become of her? Will she be sent back home so I'll never see her again?" _Then I would have never known if she was the lovely voice that was haunting my dreams before she came to my shores._

"I cannot say for sure…" Featherweight sadly said, then grabbed a sword and said though his mouth, "Come on… let's try to get your mind off of things and do some sword fighting."

"For the last time, Featherweight, I will not fight you. You could get hurt. Besides, it's too easy."

"Then fight us!" Snips shouted, and he had a sword at the ready and Snails was going to fence back.

"_Engarde_!" he said as they clashed swords poorly and ended up tripping.

Button shook his head and turned to the escorts, "How about you guys? Any of you know how to duel?"

"Sorry, I never learned." Pip confessed.

"I suppose I could give it a whack." Rumble grabbed a nearby sword.

"I must warn you: I'm the champ." Button smugly smiled.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Rumble had a determined look as they braced themselves.

Featherweight stood between them as referee, "Ready? Set… and parry!"

The swords clashed and the two fenced for a bit as the onlookers cheered them on. It wasn't until Rumble had the upper-hoof and knocked Button down.

"Whoa!" Button got back up, "Where did you learn to fence like that?"

"Nowhere, that was just beginner's luck, but you weren't so bad yourself." he held out his hoof.

Button took it and they did a firm hoof-shake.

"Say, think you could teach me how to fence as well?" Pip asked.

"Sure, I give you a couple of pointers." Button beamed and handed him a smaller fencing sword and started giving lessons.

"This should be good." Snips said to Snails.

Featherweight told them, "You'll see, Button will be able to teach him to be a cool fighter." He sang out to the prince, "_Convince those guys, my lord and master…"_

"I'm trying as fast as I can, Featherweight!"

"_Well, do it faster, let's be done…"_

_ "_Everyone choose a weapon," Button said, "And begin to truset."

Featherweight sang, "_In wasting time we court disaster…"_

Snips and Snails sang, "_Pick up that sword and strap it on…"_

"Now pretend we're on an adventure fighting off bad guys." Button had his sword at the ready.

Rumble then sang, "_Fate blows her kiss… Chills your heart… Takes your hoof…"_

Featherweight kept singing, "_Fate feels like this… Play your part… This was planned…"_

And all of them sang out loud, "_And lo, before you know, you kick the dirt, you grab your gear… Your moment's now, your moment's here… It's time for… high… high… high adventure! You're off and riding saber flashing! Your banner high, your molars gnashing! You feel so dashing on a high… high… high adventure! Get set to give some guy a thrashing! 'Cause high adventure is in the air!"_

Pip sung, "_There's high adventure in the air, guys… Someone's out there, guys, someone bad…"_

Rumble motioned, "You said it!"

Featherweight sang, "_He's got a damsel in despair, guys… Heck, that's not fair, guys, and I'm mad…"_

Button took over, "_Fate blows her kiss… Winks her eye… Plots her scheme…"_

Featherweight, Pip, and Rumble sang, "_Plots it for Rumble, Pip, and Featherweight… And so, we three will go… Until it's through… Until it ends… Here comes Button's only friends… Off on a high… high… high adventure! To confrontations so exciting! They're playing music while we're fighting! Scratching and biting on a high… high… high adventure! Feel that adrenaline igniting! 'Cause high adventure is in the air!"_

They all sword fight while other knights coming though sang out, "_Ahhh! Ahhh! Ah! Ahhh! Ahhh!"_

Rumble sang out, "_Ah!"_

Pip did the same, "_Ah!"_

Button sang too, "_Ah!"_

All of them sang, "_Adventure! Heigh-ho, the stallions are stampeding! With Celestia's wisdom ever leading!"_

_"__My hoof is bleeding!"_ Featherweight noted.

Button sang, "_Well, that's…_"

All of them sang again, "_High… high… high adventure! What we collectively been needing… This high adventure in the air!"_

Rumble, Pip and Featherweight sang again, "_Hark! Something calls like a dream from afar… Calls out to Rumble, Pip, and Featherweight… It's-wait-the Voice of Fate… It calls to me, it calls to you and to Button's motley crew! It's time for… high… high… high adventure! Danger to danger we go flying! Completely unafraid of dying!"_

All of them finished, "_This is high… high… high adventure! There's no ignoring or denying! The kind of thrills that it's supplying! And the effect's electrifying! When high adventure's in the air!" _ They stopped with the sword fighting and bowed.

The girls marched into the throne room, where the queen sat on her throne and gave off an emotionless face. Once the princesses were all present before her, she spoke.

"Young ladies, I can't tell you how pleased I am to see so many of you competing to give my son a better chance to find a suitable queen. For the first test, I will be testing your knowledge of what being a princess is."

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Babs, Twist, and Dinky looked over to Sweetie Belle in shock as she gave a shrug and a sheepish grin.

"As all of you are of nobility…"

Diamond whispered loud enough for the trio to hear, "Some of us, more or less…" The trio scowled in return before going back to listening to the queen.

"…you will be expected to know how to behave when ruling someday. For the test, I will ask each of you a question relating to princess life. If you answer correctly, you shall move on to the next test. If you do not answer correctly, you have a choice of leaving or staying. You are still our guests and we do not wish to force anyone to leave right away, but you will not be allowed to participate further in the contest. Are there any questions before we begin?"

When no one said anything, the queen stated, "Then please form a line in front of me as I start the test."

The first one in line was Aura. The queen cleared her throat and took out a list, "Princess Aura?"

"Yes…?" Aura shook but stayed calm.

"If a waiter bumped into you by accident and spilled on your favorite dress, what would you do? Would you fire him on sight? Would you accept the spill graciously and tell him it's alright? Or would you yell at him and warm him to not let it happen again?" she finished and waited for the princess to say.

Aura smiled and proudly said, "I would tell him it's alright."

She nodded and said, "Very good."

Aura passed the first test.

Sweetie felt an instant calm, but that shortly changed when she heard the next question.

"Princess Peachy Pie, you are hosting a party. What is it you have to do? Do you mingle with the guests? Do you serve the guests? Or you stay away and watch the party going on?"

Sweetie tried to remember of all her times at the Grand Galloping Gala, but all she remembered was hanging out with her sisters and having fun. She never had to host since her mother and father got to handle that. She didn't need to worry, but in a time like now, she wished she had paid more attention.

Peachy Pie was deep in thought and finally answered, "You stay away and watch." She beamed, but frowned when she heard the queen's tone.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect. A good host, especially one that's royal, should always mingle with their guests to prove that they're not distant and it's a smart way to make allies they would need."

"Does this mean…?" Peachy Pie solemnly said.

"I'm afraid so, but as I said before, you're welcome to stay, but you cannot continue on to the next test."

"I understand…" she lowered her head and sat down next to Aura.

Sweetie felt sweat running down her face. This test just got harder.

A few more princesses had their questions and said their answers. Some of them passed, but some still failed.

Sweetie hated to think this way, but when it was Diamond's turn, she had hoped she would fail. Much to her dismay, she heard the question given to Diamond.

"Princess Diamond Tiara, you have been invited to afternoon tea by some pony important. What do you wear for occasion? A sun-dress? A ball-gown? Or fancy attire?"

Diamond smirked, "It's quite simple, Your Majesty: you wear fancy attire, of course, to impress your host and to show you took their invitation seriously."

Queen Love Tap beamed, "Why, yes! That is very correct!"

It made the trio sick to their stomachs how Diamond just earned the queen's favor like that. This made Sweetie more nervous than before. She thought she was going to throw up right then and there had it not been for her mother's words she heard last night: _All they can do is try their best… _This calmed her down so she wouldn't get sick, but it set her on edge that Diamond Tiara impressed Button's mom like that.

Sliver Spoon was next and she had a question similar to her cousin and she passed with flying colors, too. Twist went up, then Babs and Dinky. Fortunately, they passed as well. Scootaloo was after them. She was given a question involving royalty attending sporting events, an area she was luckily familiar with. She got to move on much to Sweetie's happiness. Apple Bloom had the next question of what kind of skills a princess should know. She answered correctly on that one. Then came Sweetie's turn…

Sweetie Belle gulped as she took a step forward to face the queen. The queen herself was examining Sweetie since she was the princess that her son found the morning she washed ashore. The two stared at each other for a moment, and then the queen cleared her throat, "Princess Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie slowly nodded, "Uh-huh…?"

"Two gentle-colts are having a dispute about an apple tree. One of them is owner of the tree while the other is his neighbor. He complains that the tree is dropping apples onto his land. The neighbor wants to remove the branches that drop the apples, but the owner is upset, telling him it would ruin the tree and his family would have less food to eat. The two colts go to the royal family to solve the problem, but the only one there is you. They tell you what's wrong and you think it over. What would you do?" she looked at her to give the answer.

Sweetie was a bit surprised that she wasn't given any choices, but she thought about what her parents told her about showing generosity and kindness to your subjects. _The owner needs that tree, but the neighbor is tired of dealing with the apples that keep falling… Could the tree be moved? A simple spell could get it out of the ground and move it somewhere else away from the neighbor's land… _She faced the queen once more and said, "I would cast a spell to move the tree away from the neighbor's land. That way, the owner still has his tree intact and both parties would be happy." She waited to see if she gave a good answer or not.

Queen Love Tap gave no expression for a while and this worried Sweetie, until she gave a small smile and questioned, "You would give the spell?"

"Um… Yes…?"

"Most royals would just command their guards who have magic to do the job, but if you have the magic, then it is quite generous of you to do so."

"Well, thank you…"

"And I am pleased at how you wanted both subjects to be happy instead of just one having it their way. You were wise to give in all your options before giving a final answer. I look forward in how you do in the next test." she beamed.

Sweetie could hardly contain her excitement: she passed! She actually passed! She looked over to her sisters and saw the same excitement. The other princesses were either impressed or less impressed.

"Congratulations to those who made it to the next part of the contest. I shall see you in two days' time again in this very room." She bowed her head and went out.

Once the queen was gone, the sisters and their new friends gave each other a group hug.

While they were still hugging, a spirit was wiping his brow and flopped back on the couch from getting over-excited after watching his sister-in-laws take the test. Discord especially felt stressed for Sweetie Belle after hearing the question. He was tempted to help her out, but he remembered the promise he made to his wife and relatives and contained himself. However, it was still very hard watching his little sister trying to get past the competition. If any pony deserved to be with the prince, it should be her… He sighed as he gave a small smile, remembering his memory of the trio before his marriage to Fluttershy.

It was just right after the kids had got adopted and he was engaged to his princess. The girls were a little intimidated by him, but really, what pony wasn't except maybe his marefriend? But after he gave them some presents to play with, they started accepting him more and even asked him if he could help them figure out their cutie marks. He was happy to help them out. The little rascals reminded him of, well, him. They would always get into some sort of trouble or other. The presents he gave them would eventually help them figure out what they were meant to be. Sweetie had a karaoke machine, Apple Bloom a paint brush, and Scootaloo a scooter. In no time, they discovered their hidden talents, earning the cutie marks they had now and he gained three new friends. Sweetie Belle told him once that they didn't fit anywhere before because they were alone in the world, but with him and their family, they didn't feel they had to be anymore. He knew exactly how that felt before he met Fluttershy and his new friends, who of course would've been his family in about a month.

Even after his wedding with his brothers and sisters, he remained in touch with his little sisters and always hanged out with them when he or they visited. Now that they were grown up, he wanted to so badly help them have the same happiness he found with Fluttershy. Seeing them at the ball, he was determined to do whatever it took. He snapped and a mirror appeared in his paw. It was a mirror like the one he gave Sweetie Belle.

He said to himself, "Tonight, I shall ask Sweetie how she felt about the test and ask her if she needs further assistance to get though the rest…" He crossed his fingers in hopes she would ask for the help.

The group of girls was giggling while heading up the steps to get to their rooms. Suddenly, they encountered the boys crossing their path.

"Sweetie Belle!" Button ran up to her and began babbling, "Are you alright? How it go? Did you pass? Or did you fail? I need to know!"

"Button! Calm down!" Sweetie had to shout to get through to him, "Everything's fine… Miraculously, I survived the first test." she smiled at him.

"Seriously?" he blinked.

"Seriously…" she smirked.

He slumped in astonishment, "Oh, man… I was so… I was hoping, but I was so worried at the same time…"

"I will admit, I was worried, too. I was so sure for a moment there, I was going to fail."

They were about to embrace in comfort until they remembered the company they were keeping.

Sweetie turned her head and introduced her friends, "Prince Button, you know Princess Twist, Princess Babs, and Princess Dinky, right?"

"I do," he bowed his head, "Ladies, I'm honored that you're here."

"The honor is ours, Your Highness." Dinky blushed while bowing her head too.

"It should be me proving my worth, not you. I am sorry that you all have to go through this ridiculous contest. I swear, it wasn't my idea."

"Wow, so… this was out of your hooves, too?" Babs noticed.

"It sure was." he looked back and pointed, "By the way, these are my friends of the palace. Featherweight you remember at the ball. And Snips and Snails are knights."

Snips and Snails struck poses to show how brave they could be. Dinky found herself smiling at the tall one.

"Aren't you the court jester?" Babs mentioned to Featherweight.

"I sure am! But I would rather go on missions if a certain prince would let me…"

"We've been over this…" Button sighed, "You get hurt too easily, and I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Don't worry, Featherweight. I have the same problem with my parents. They think I can't do anything when really, I've done way more than what they know of." Babs winked.

This intrigued him and asked, "Really? Like what?"

"Oh… just sneaking in and out of the castle while they weren't looking."

This time, it was Button's turn to be intrigued, "You did that, too?"

"Well, yeah… and what do you mean by 'too'?"

"Well, I… I sneak out of the castle whenever I get the chance."

Her eyes widened, "Whoa… That's… pretty amazing."

"It is. I didn't think I would meet anyone who feels they had to get out like me!"

Sweetie felt a twinge of fear when watching between the two royals talking about how they had to spend their entire life living in a castle and learning duties being expected of them. It worried her that maybe Babs was a better match for Button than she was. _But why should I think that way? You're not winning this contest to marry him. You're doing it so he can be free to do whatever he wants, and if he wants Babs, then he should have her… But why does it hurt to think of seeing them together? Probably because of what he told you in the village… about if he had to marry a princess, then it would be you… _She thought of the time she and Button spent when she first came on this island, from him finding her washed overboard to their dance and walk in the gardens at the ball, and him giving her tour of his kingdom… They had grown close, but not that close…

"Sweetie? You okay?" Twist asked, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… I'm… fine…" she unsteadily said and that caused suspicion to her sisters.

"You sure about that?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she gave a fake grin.

"You're not acting like you're okay. Is something bugging you?" Scoots asked.

"No! Nothing's bugging me! So let's leave it at that!" she practically shouted and that drew the rest of group's attention on her.

She blushed bright red, feeling so embarrassed that she quickly made a run for it with near tears in her eyes. She heard Button calling her name, but she didn't stop. She was too ashamed of herself and couldn't go back there.


	12. Chapter 11

"What happened?" Button asked the sisters when it was just them.

"Honestly, we don't know." said Scootaloo.

"Yeah, all she did was look at Babs and you and- Uh-oh…" AB mumbled.

"What? What 'uh-oh'?" Button frantically asked.

"Um… She might have gotten the impression that you and Babs were…"

"Were what? We were just talking about how hard it was to live with parents who follow strict rules."

"But that's it. Sweetie felt you had something in common with Babs more than you could with her…"

"Wait… so Sweetie… was jealous?" Scoots had her brow raised.

"Jealous?" Button was surprised that a sweet girl like Sweetie Belle could ever feel jealous, but then again, he wasn't unknown to jealousy himself. He recalled the night of the ball when all those stallions were watching her. If she could feel threatened by some pony who mentioned she had a similar past like him, then it just showed how much she liked him just as much as he liked her.

"Girls, I have a favor to ask…" He brought them closer to whisper his plan.

When he was finished, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had wide smiles spread across their faces, "We'll do it!" they both gleefully said.

"What are you? Where did you come from?" Sweetie Belle said as she magically held the mirror she took out after releasing a few tears when she came back to her room, the room that Button gave to her so sweetly… She was trying to figure out what made the mirror show her parents the last time and how could she make it work it again. She wanted so badly to see Rarity or any of her older sisters; Applejack or Fluttershy would be a good choice if Rarity couldn't be shown.

"How did I get to see my parents the last time? Hmm…" she was deep in concentration.

Discord's face suddenly showed through the mirror, "Glad to see you're using the mirror already."

She yelped when she saw him talking back to her, causing her to drop the mirror.

"Ow!"

She gasped and magically picked the mirror, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Discord's image chuckled, "Just kidding…"

"Discord? Did you give me the mirror?"

"I did." he proudly said.

"But why?"

"So we can communicate! I know of the tests and your attraction to the prince…" he smirked.

"What?!" she blushed furiously, "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come now! You're head over hooves for him!"

She scowled, "And how would you know that…?"

"I have my ways."

"Have you been spying on me?!"

"No, I haven't been spying on you…"

She sighed in relief.

"I've been spying on Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, too."

Sweetie grimaced and slowly asked, "How much do you know?"

"Oh, just that you danced with him at the ball and I saw the look on your face while you were dancing. I have seen you taking the test now and how desperate you were to pass it."

"I wasn't… that desperate…" she grumbled.

"The point is, Sweetie Belle, that I'm here to help you!"

"You can? How?"

"Really, Sweetie? You've known me for how long, and you question me on how I can help?"

"What I mean is how are you going to help me with the tests?"

"By giving you the answers ahead of time, of course!"

"But… isn't that… cheating?"

"Maybe, but you were lucky this time by relying on your wits. Who's to say you'll be able to pass the next one?"

"But Button's already giving me a head start."

"Button?"

"The prince…" she sighed.

"Ooh, going on a first name basis, are we? Well, well, must've missed something in the last few days."

"Actually, I've been calling him Button since I washed ashore when he found me."

"Oh, that's nice and- What do mean 'washed ashore'?! What happened?!"

"Oh… um… I may have gotten knocked overboard on the ship during a storm at sea…" she cringed.

"Are you hurt?!" he fretted.

"No, no, nothing like that happen. Button even had a doctor check me over to make sure I was alright. I didn't almost go to the ball because he was so worried about my health."

Discord could only smile when she mentioned that.

Sweetie was smiling in return until she remembered this afternoon.

"What's wrong?" Discord said in concern.

"It's nothing…"

"Sweetie Belle… that face is not usually your happy face… Something is wrong… Now tell Uncle Discord what it is…"

"I'm not sure if I can. I don't think you would understand. Can't I just talk to Rarity or any of the others?"

"Well, as much as I would like to oblige that, it would be best we keep this to ourselves. I can't have Fluttershy knowing I've been talking to you and helping you with the tests. That is, do you want my help?"

"I…" she thought long and hard about it. It would've been nice not having to worry about passing or failing anymore. No Diamond Tiara to keep her down each time she tried to pass a test. And by passing the tests right away, Button would his freedom at last. But she knew she managed to pass a test all on her own with the assistance of Button, who gave her an idea of what to expect. She felt she could get through the other tests as long as she tried really hard, but there was that point that she could have gotten lucky. What if she didn't pass the next time? Still… She said, "I'm going to need to think about it."

"What…?" Discord was genuinely surprised that she didn't take his offer right away.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you're trying to help me get through this."

"Well, what are fairy godbrothers for anyway?" he popped on a blue robe with a hood and a red bow tied around the neck and held a single silver wand for emphasis.

She giggled, and then continued to say, "But if I was meant to pass these tests, then I would know that I deserved it."

"But how do you know that contacting you isn't the reason you will pass these tests?"

"Because I passed the first test without your help. The way I see it, you could have helped me then, but when you didn't, that tells me that I need to pass without cheating and that Button's freedom wouldn't be earned in vain."

"His freedom? But isn't the point to win the contest is marrying him?"

"It is, but if I win, I'm giving him the choice of marrying or not. He's had to live his whole life without making a decision for himself and marriage is something he deserves to choose not his mother."

"This is sounding vaguely familiar…" he stroked his beard.

"It should. It's what my big sisters had to go though when you and the rest of our future brothers had to secretly date them behind my mother's back."

"For a good reason, mind you."

"And it was. Button's doing the same thing now by plotting with me to make sure I win."

"Interesting, so you like the prince and you're helping him out, but say you do win, would he choose another girl to marry?"

Sweetie stiffened as she remembered back to when Button was talking happily with Babs and how well they related to each other. Would he really marry some pony else after all she'd done for him? Sure, she hoped that in time, he would want to marry her of his own free will when he wasn't forced to get married right away. But he was her friend first, and friends shouldn't be selfish about that.

"I wouldn't know. But I would be happy for him as long as he's happy."

"How mature of you to say…" he had near tears in his eyes and had to turn away, "You girls really are growing up…"

"Are you crying?"

"What, me?! The Master of Chaos cry?! I'm just borrowing a couple of tears for the sake of the scene!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes.

"Now that the sappy stuff is done, let's get back to the business of what's bugging you."

"I keep telling every pony, it's nothing!"

"Uh-huh, sure, you keep telling yourself that… The fact that you wanted to talk to Rarity about it proves that it's serious and you need to spill it."

She gave out an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine… I'm worried that Button likes another princess better than me…"

"Ah… we got some jealousy going on here…"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"Oh, really…? Tell me: do you get a pang in your stomach when you see him talking to this princess?"

"Well, um…"

"And does it bug you that they're being all chum-chum?"

"Maybe a little…"

"Not to mention you had him in your sights first before she ever had a chance to meet him?"

Her eyes widened in realization and she found herself shouting out, "Yes! You're right! I am jealous! I can't help it! Just thinking about them together is upsetting!"

"I rest my case…"

"What am I do, Discord?"

"Simple, eliminate the competition."

"What?! No! She's a friend!"

"Well, you didn't tell me that!" he retorted.

"There's got to be some way that doesn't involve having to get rid of her."

"Well, the best thing you do is keep the prince close to you and not to her."

"I guess that could work…" she complied.

"Of course it'll work! Have I ever steered you wrong?" he made a halo above him.

"Well…"

"That was a rhetorical question. So, Sweetie, if you ever need to talk to me or change your mind about the tests, just speak to the mirror saying, 'I wish to speak to Discord'. Got it?"

"Got it. Wait, 'wish'? I made a wish to see Mom and Dad and the mirror showed me what they were doing at that moment!"

"Exactly. This is a magic mirror. You merely have to wish of what you want see or hear."

"But isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Discord groaned and rubbed his temples, "Just wish to the mirror and it'll give you what you need. I have to go. Fluttershy's going to back soon making dinner, and if she catches me doing this, I'll never hear the end of it… Signing off." His image dissolved, returning to her own reflection.

Dinner had come and gone and Twist moved away from the others, making it to the kitchens. She got in and saw a white gleaming kitchen with different stoves and countertops. The staff was hustling and bustling, getting dishes wiped and cleaning the floor. She found Truffle in a corner and started to help out. He turned to his surprise that a princess like her would be drying dishes.

Seeing his surprised look, she explained, "I did this all the time with the servants at home."

"You really aren't like the other princesses…"

"I'll take that as a good thing…" she beamed.

"Would you like a dessert? I got chocolate cake."

"That sounds yummy. And after that, I'll give you a treat."

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise." They continued to finish with the dishes.

Sweetie was slumped on her bed, dealing with her conflicted emotions. There was a knock on the door and she heard it open.

"Sweetie Belle?" she heard Scootaloo's voice.

"What do you want?" she replied.

"We found this neat place and we want to show it to you." said Apple Bloom.

She slowly turned back to face them, "And where is this neat place?"

"Come with us and you will see." Scootaloo took her arm, getting her off the bed.

They made it outside and started going through the gardens, but then they went down a path that she didn't take with Button the night of the ball. At the end of the path, she saw a lagoon and on that lagoon was a rowboat. She looked up and found Button standing on a dock next to the rowboat.

"Button? Wha…?"

"Thanks, girls. I can take from here." he told her sisters.

Sweetie stared at them, but she saw that they were smirking back at her.

"Have fun, you two." Scootaloo said as she was about to go.

AB whispered in Sweetie's ear, "Tell us everything…" She followed Scoots back to the castle.

Sweetie stared back at Button and was blushing. He was blushing himself and gestured for her to get in the rowboat. She nodded her head and got in. Then he got in and pushed the boat to move in the water. The lagoon was so peaceful and beautiful. Fireflies started surrounding them and moving in a circle.

Button couldn't stop looking at how pretty Sweetie Belle was. He started singing in his head, _I never had this feeling before… She gives me shakes and shivers, I can't ignore… And I see that there's more now, than just running free…_

Sweetie looked at Button and couldn't keep her eyes off of him, _I never felt my heart beat so fast… I'm thinking of him first and of myself last… And how happy I want him to be…_

_It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me… I didn't know that I could feel this way…_

_It's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream… I didn't know that I could feel this way…_

He saw a water lily and picked it up to give to her.

_She makes me warm and happy inside…_

_He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed…_

The both of them sang in their heads, _All these feelings I have… Have me asking…_

She sang, _Can this be love?_

He sang, _Can this be love?_

She sang, _It's crazy…_

They sang, _I can hardly speak… Whenever (he/she) says hi…_

Sweetie sang, _I didn't know that I could feel…_

Button sang, _I never dreamed that I could feel…_

They both sang, _I didn't know that I could feel this… way… _

They took each other's hooves and gazing into each other's eyes, they had a kiss…

**_AN: Originally it was going to be Scootaloo and Rumble who would have the first duet, but they will be next I assure you. The song is _I Didn't Know That I Could Feel this Way_ is from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, seems appropriate to have a sequel song to a sequel story. And keep in mind that they were singing in their heads so Button hasn't heard Sweetie sing yet. Reviews are welcome._**


	13. Chapter 12

Rumble could not stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Scootaloo a couple of days ago. What he would give to taste those sweet lips again… He could always challenge her again, but he wanted her to kiss him of her free will the next time. He wanted a more natural feeling that he was meant to kiss her, but how? He went to a mirror that was in his guest room. He look over his reflection, licking his teeth to make sure nothing was stuck in them, and he checked his breath so it didn't smell bad.

_A bath wouldn't be such a bad idea, either… _he thought. Then he checked his wing in the cast, seeing if it was back to normal. He slowly unwrapped it and started moving the wing. To his luck, it was better! He knew this was going to please Scootaloo that he made a miraculous recovery. _Even better! I'll surprise her! And I know how to do it, too… _He put his bandages back on according to his plan.

Pip looked side to side when exiting out of his room. He had to go see Flim and Flam today, and he didn't want Apple Bloom or her sisters finding out. He quietly walked down the stairs to get to the outside when he came across the guards at the gates and he presented his coat of arms, which King Sombra and Queen Celestia gave to him when they hired him to be the princesses' personal escort. Not questioning his business, the guards let him out.

Apple Bloom was checking on Pip, only to notice his room was empty. "Hm, must've gone to get breakfast already." She went to meet up with her sisters and their new friends. "You haven't seen Pip this morning, have you?"

"No." both Sweetie and Scootaloo shook.

"Sorry." apologized Babs while blowing her mane up.

"Nope." shrugged Twist.

"Big guy who's white and has spots, right?" Dinky questioned.

"Yeah! With dark chocolate eyes! You've seen him?"

"Afraid not. I was just trying to remember if that was the same guy."

"Oh…"

"Dark chocolate eyes?" Scootaloo had her brow up.

"It was one the first things I noticed about him!" AB went pink.

The sisters rolled their eyes.

Flim and Flam had the map laid out on the table while keeping the shop closed so they wouldn't be disturbed. Pip study the map carefully; it seemed real enough.

"As you can see, there are directions as well as clues to decipher before you can find the treasure." explained Flim.

"That is a bit of setback." Pip nodded.

"Think you can figure it out?" Flam asked.

"I can certainly try."

"Just remember that we get most of the cut as such." Flim pointed.

"I will take only what I need. The rest will belong to you."

"Atta boy! That's the way to do it!" Flam slapped his back.

Once he composed himself, Pip wrote the directions and the clues down, "It might take me some time to figure this out."

"Take all the time you need, but keep in mind that this offer is limited for a short time. Just so you know." said Flim.

"Then I'll get started on it right away. Have the map ready when I come back." he headed towards the door.

"Will do!" Flam said as he and his brother waved him off.

"Seriously, how close are you?" Scootaloo was asking Apple Bloom on their way to the castle library where they were meeting the others.

"Yeah, have you guys even kissed yet?" Sweetie smirked.

"No!" AB said annoyed.

"Uh… that's weird, cause Button and I kissed and Scootaloo kissed Rumble."

"I told you, it was fake make-out! He was the one who made the stakes and I won."

"You have just refused afterwards." Bloom pointed out.

"Yeah… why didn't you…?" Sweetie was slyly grinning.

"Hey, he was asking for it! I wanted to see it backfire on him!" her face was red either from ranting or blushing.

Apple Bloom shook her head and turned it to see Pip making his way to the guest rooms.

"Pip?" she called out to him.

He froze with his back turned to her and slowly faced her, "Oh, hey, Apple Bloom…" he was rubbing his neck.

"Where were you this morning? I asked every pony if they've seen you, but when they hadn't, I was beginning to worry."

"You were worried… about me?"

"Yeah, and I didn't know if you'd be back or something happened to you."

"Well… I'm touched by your concern, but as you can see, I'm quite alright, so no need to worry anymore."

"I can see that, but I would feel better knowing where the hay you have been…"

"I was…um…" He quickly thought of something that could work for a good excuse, "…getting a frame for the portrait you made for me!" He silently prayed she would buy it.

"A frame? For your portrait?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. But why not wait until later?"

"I couldn't stand seeing the portrait just sitting there, not after all the hard work you've done."

"Oh, Pip, you didn't have to go through all that trouble and where's the frame?"

"Oh, well, I couldn't find one that would have worked with the portrait."

"Oh… okay… will I see you tonight?"

"Uh, probably not."

"And why's that?" her brow raised.

"I, um, have to do… make a report!"

"A report?"

"Yeah, I have to… give a status report to your parents to assure them everything is going alright."

"Oh… I guess if you have to…"

"And I do. It's important that your parents get it."

"Well, when you're done, come find me so we can hang out."

"Hang out? With you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping…maybe…" she was moving her hoof in a circle, "that you would like to do something together…"

He gave a small grin, "I would like that…" but then frowned, "But it might be a while before we do anything… sorry…"

"I understand. Your job does come first… I'll see you around…" she turned the corner to go meet with her sisters.

As she was going, Pip had his hoof out, wanting to stop her, but he knew he had business to attend to. Once he made it to his guest room, he set the paper with the directions and clues down while taking out a compass out of a brown saddle bag he brought with him. Before he left the inn to take the personal escort job in Canterlot, Aunt Hazel Nut presented him with the compass, explaining it used to be his father's. She knew it would be of good use to figuring out the directions.

He thought to himself, _The sooner I find the treasure, the sooner I can be with her…_

That evening, Rumble knocked on Scootaloo's door, which she answered.

"Oh, Rumble…" she was a bit surprised to see him and gave a cheesy smile.

"Are you OK?" he raised his brow at her odd behavior.

"Yeah! I was just… reading!" she lied though her teeth. She was actually thinking about him when he suddenly showed up, catching her off guard.

"Um, cool?"

"So what brings you by?" she quickly asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was…" he should have thought of a good excuse before coming over.

"You were what?"

"I was wondering…" he rubbed his neck.

"Wondering?"

"Wondering that…" he said the first thing that came into his mind, "…that you would still get my brother out of jail."

She looked offended and he immediately regretted what he said.

"Rumble, we made a deal, didn't we? I intend to keep it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Ugh, I can't even say something without messing up!" he moved out to her balcony, "I should just go…" He leapt over with her shouting behind him.

"NO!"

"What?" he started flying back up to face her.

"How…? You can fly?!"

"Oh!" he flew in circles around her, "I noticed this morning. I'm back to my regular self!"

"Does that mean you're going to throw a frying pan at garbage to get away again?" she joked.

"About that, why is it every time we met, I ended up either hit, smacked, or yelled at?"

"Because you're so good at it?" she smirked.

"Hm… Maybe… I am good at a lot of things, like you…"

"Wow, that's… pretty big of you to say…"

"Well…" he came down to her level, "It's the truth…"

Their violet eyes stared at each other for the longest time until he broke the gaze and offered his hoof.

"Come on…"

"Come on what?" she questioned.

"Let's go fly around the island, since my wing's all better now."

"I don't know, Rumble… As good as a flyer I am now, I still have trouble with air currents…"

"Why's that?"

"My wings were always too short for me when I was little. All the kids my age were already flying while I could hardly get off the ground! To this day, I still have trouble staying in the air…"

Rumble was amazed at this tidbit of information and offered, "Well, I could help with that."

"You can?"

"Sure, do you trust me?"

She smirked, "Is that a trick question?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

She stood silent for a while before whispering, "Yes…" She took his hoof as they began taking off together.

As they got higher up to the night sky, he noticed Scootaloo was wobbling and quickly wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady from the wind. He didn't see it, but she was blushing. They stopped on top of a cloud and admired the view. They could see the starry night, the island being lit, and the ocean moving calmly below them.

They were quiet while watching the sights until Scootaloo broke the silence, "I've dreamt of moments like this…"

"You have?" he asked.

"When I was young, I was afraid that my wings never grow… That I would never have a chance to fly… Luckily, that didn't happen. Hay, if it wasn't for my wings, I wouldn't have met you. They were the reason I caught you in the first place."

"Wow…" Rumble admired how her wings used to be so small that she couldn't get off the ground with them. But that didn't stop her from trying, and she was right. If she hadn't flown, they never would have met and they wouldn't be where they are now… He felt something overwhelming him and took Scootaloo's hoof by surprise. "Scootaloo, how would you like to see the world with me?"

"The world? With you?" her eyes gleamed.

"Yes… _I can show you the world… Shining, shimmering, splendid… Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes… Take you wonder by wonder… Over, sideways and under… On a magic cloud ride… A whole new world… A new fantastic point of view… No one to tell us no or where to go… Or say we're only dreaming…"_

She sang out, "_A whole new world… A dazzling place I never knew… But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear… That now I'm in a whole new world with you…"_

_ "__Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_

_ "__Unbelievable sights… Indescribable feeling… Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling… Through an endless diamond sky… A whole new world!"_

_ "__Don't you dare close your eyes…"_

_ "__A hundred thousand things to see!"_

_ "__Hold your breath, it gets better…"_

_ "__I'm like a shooting star… I've come so far… I can't go back to where I used to be…"_

_ "__A whole new world…"_

_ "__Every turn a surprise…"_

_ "__With new horizons to pursue…"_

_ "__Every moment, red-letter…"_

They sang together, "_I'll chase them anywhere… There's time to spare… Let me share this whole new world with you…"_

Rumble sang, "_A whole new world…"_

Scootaloo sang, "_A whole new world…"_

_ "__That's where we'll be…"_

_ "__That's where we'll be…"_

_ "__A thrilling chase…"_

_ "__A wondrous place…"_

They finished, "_For you and me…" _

They went into a tight embrace and then started to fly around the island.

Trixie was by the tavern waiting for her boss to show up when she spotted something up in the sky. She saw two pegasi going on a moonlight flight. Not really sure why she cared, but she decided to spy on the lovebirds and summoned a pair of binoculars with her amulet and got a closer look at the couple. Once she got a good look at the male pegasus, she said out loud.

"Well, well, I remember you…"

"Remember who?" came a voice.

She turned to see Dr. Caballeron and pointed out, "Look through these and see for yourself."

He took the binoculars and saw the same thing Trixie did, "Well, I'll be… If isn't our old friend, Rumble… I can see he's a stallion now. The last time I saw the boy was when he was on his own and I enlisted his help to squeeze in small places at the temple to reach for Amulet of Amethyst. Of course, he double-crossed us and took the amulet for himself…"

"Do you think he still has it?"

"He could, but we would have to find out for sure…"

"How?"

"Hmm…" he looked through the binoculars again and saw how close Rumble was flying to the mare next to him. "We'll use her."

"Her?"

"Yes, the girl that's with him. It is clear that he has feelings for the pretty creature."

"How do you suggest we get her, then?"

"First, you must follow them on where they are staying and then we shall devise a plan."

She nodded as she continued watching them. They kept flying around for a bit until they went towards the castle.

They made it back to the balcony attached to Scootaloo's room. Facing each other with loving glances, she said, "Well…"

He repeated, "Well…"

"Thanks for a great night…"

"It was my pleasure, princess…"

They leaned closer and kissed passionately. This kiss was nothing like their first kiss. That was just a taste of what a real kiss was like. Now, they were sharing a kiss that meant something.

When they broke away, they both ended up saying, "I love you…" Eyes widened as they realized what just been spoken. They both said again, "You do?!" They stayed in a loving embrace.

"This is too unreal…" she softly spoke.

"Afraid you'll wake up?"

"Yeah…"

"Me, too…"

"Just how? We hated each other, didn't we?"

"I didn't hate you. I was… intrigued by you…"

"You were?"

"Hm-mm."

"I guess I didn't really hate you either just for the fact that you bested me."

"Like you bested me."

"And that makes us equal."

"You are my equal, Scootaloo, and I couldn't be happier."

"Even when I win?"

"Especially when you win."

They kissed again and whispered, "Good night…"

He went to the door and he glanced back at her before going. Once he was gone, Scootaloo fell onto to her bed and stared at the ceiling in a dreamy way.

Sweetie was pacing again when she heard the knock at her door. Once again, Featherweight had the message in his mouth and Sweetie took it. She read the letter out loud, "Sweetie, I couldn't get a hint to the next test, unfortunately, so be on the lookout for anything tomorrow. I can only hope that since you passed the first time, you will be able to pass this next round. Try to get some rest and let me have the sleepless night on your behalf…" She tried reading the words that were scribbled out and could have sworn one of them started with an 'L'. It just ended with, "Your good friend, Button."

She put the message down and gulped. Maybe she should have taken Discord's offer after all…

_**AN: Fun fact: Back when I did The Midnight Dance I was thinking of giving A Whole New World to Rainbow and Soarin' but went for Looking Through Your Eyes instead it just seem like a better fit for them. But I was able to resurrect it with Rumble and Scootaloo and it is so good!**_


	14. Chapter 13

The next day, the princesses who passed the first test went into the throne room to meet the queen, only to see a light yellow mare with a dark blue and pink mane with wrapped sweets for a cutie mark talking with her.

"Oh, ladies," Queen Love Tap turned to them, "I'm sorry. I had to meet with this young mare. She had just told me that her roof fell and that she needs help replacing it. So I'm sorry, but there will be no test today. I hope you understand how urgent this is."

Most of the princesses nodded and gave sympathy to the pony, including the trio and their friends. The others looked annoyed or bothered.

"I shall see you tonight at dinner. You may go."

The latter went out and once they were, Scootaloo said, "How lucky is that? No test!"

They heard giggling and turned to see the terrible two as Dinky had called them.

"Oh please, don't tell me you were that dense." Diamond Tiara smirked.

"What are you getting at?" Apple Bloom scowled.

"That was the test!" Silver Spoon motioned.

"Huh?!" all six of them said.

"It was so obvious!" pointed Diamond, "She set us up to see who would be sympathetic enough to the pony who had her roof fall in. Of course, that was all a lie."

"You don't know that! It could have been real!" Sweetie declared.

"Whatever," Diamond scoffed, "we don't expect adopted princesses to have the same level of education to us real princesses…" then she and her cousin did their signature bumps.

"Bump-bump-sugar lump-rump!" They left, giggling mean-spiritedly as they went away.

As they scowled back at them, Twist said, "I really do not like them…" They stared at her in surprise. Never had they heard the princess use such a negative comment.

"But do you think they were right? That was the test?" Sweetie looked back to the throne room.

"You can't trust anything they say." Babs pointed out.

"She's right." agreed Scoots.

"So what do we do now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh! We could go to the kitchens!" Twist offered.

"The kitchens?" questioned Dinky.

"Trust me." Twist led them.

Moments later, they were in the gleaming and busy kitchen. Twist went up to a grey colt.

"Girls, this is Truffle."

"Hi!" all five of them greeted him.

"Hello…" Truffle shyly backed away.

"He doesn't say much, but he's fun to be around." Twist explained.

"Aw…" Truffle blushed.

"So a couple of nights ago, I made a special treat for him that I want to make for all of you, too."

"It's really good," said Truffle, "She makes the best peppermint shakes there are!"

"Peppermint shakes?" AB questioned.

"It's my special talent. I discovered it one day when I went down in the kitchens of my own castle. I started stirring two peppermint sticks and made peppermint shakes. Everybody tried it and really liked it."

"If they're that good, I guess we could try them, too." said Sweetie.

"Great! I just need to find the proper ingredients again." In no time, she found what she was looking for and made seven shakes.

They all sat around a table in the kitchen and started slurping the shakes.

"Mmmm!" the five princesses smacked their lips.

"Wow! That is good!" complimented Apple Bloom.

"It sure is!" Scootaloo notioned.

"Gotta admit, it's one of the best things I ever got to taste!" said Babs.

"It's delicious!" Dinky said.

"It's very minty!" Sweetie pointed.

"I'm so glad you like it." Twist smiled.

"That was my reaction when I first tasted it." Truffle said and then looked over to Twist, "It was the sweetest, most delectable thing…" He ended up staring at her, but she was too busy drinking to notice. The others saw and were smirking. "…I ever saw…"

That got her attention, "Saw?"

"Tasted! I mean tasted!" he quickly corrected himself while the girls were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Well, I have to get back on duty soon and make Prince Button's lunch."

"You're serving Button?!" Sweetie's eyes widened.

"Um, yeah?"

Sweetie went into thought and asked, "Can I request a favor…?"

Button was trying to read, but found it hard to do so. He was worried for Sweetie Belle and how she was doing on the test. He was in his room with his back turned to the door. Then he heard a knock, knowing it was Truffle with his lunch tray.

"Just leave it by the door, Truffle. I'll get to it eventually."

"The food could get cold by then." a strange deep voice said.

"Truffle, do you have a cold?" Button slowly turned his head around. Once he completely turned around, his eyes widened in surprise, "Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie was standing by with the cart and wore a chef's hat, which she took off when Button came closer to her. She was smiling at him.

"But the test…?"

"Your mom canceled it."

"My mother canceled something? Something's up."

"Well, we were in the throne room when she was busy meeting somepony who had her roof fall in. She told us that it was urgent and canceled the test."

Button pondered on this, "Sure we help our ponies whenever we can, but something like that could have been easily taken care of… She could have still given all of you the test and then make sure to help our subjects."

"That's odd…"

"I don't know what my mother's planning, but hopefully, it doesn't ruin your chances for winning the contest."

"In the meantime, do you want your lunch right now?"

"Depends, are you going to stick around?"

"Only if you want me to…" she blushed and then pulled up the tray cover, revealing two meals on plates. "I asked Truffle if I could have a second one."

"How is it you know Truffle, anyway?"

"Twist. She and Truffle met when we all came on this island and they've been talking and hanging out."

"Oh…" he blinked.

"I guess what I'm asking is…would you like to eat together?"

He beamed, "Of course!"

They sat across from each other eating for a bit while Sweetie looked around the room. Button noticed this and explained.

"Yeah, this is the room I grew up in. I still got my old toy box, books I don't read anymore, and suits that don't fit me since I grew out of them."

"What's that?" she pointed to a beanie at the edge of his bedpost.

He gave a small smile and grabbed for it, showing her, "My beanie. I wore this all the time as a kid. I would still wear it except my head's too big now to keep it on."

"I would like to see."

He put it on and it stood for a second before it popped right off.

"Aw…" she consulted.

"You know, I wonder if it'll stick to you." he offered the beanie.

"Me?" she took it and put it on.

He did a small chuckle when he saw how it looked on her.

"Is it that funny?" she questioned.

"A little, but you're also, well…"

"What?"

"Cute…"

Her cheeks went pink. _You should be used to this by now… For Pete's sake, you just kissed the guy two nights ago! Come to think of it, does he ever think of that night…? How we had that small but sweet kiss… We said nothing after that, obviously not sure what to say to each other without feeling awkward and ruining the moment. I could tell he liked it, but something held him back afterwards…"_

Button was smiling at her, blushing and ended up staring at her lips. _I don't regret kissing her, but I must make sure she's the one I've been dreaming… To know for sure we are meant to be with each other. Luckily, we had a mutual understanding that we wouldn't think twice of it and go back to being friends, though it is hard going back once you crossed the line of kissing…_

"Button?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want this back?" she started, handing his beanie back.

He thought about it and said, "You know what? You keep it."

"Huh? But why?"

"It's better on you."

"But it's yours."

"Now, it's yours…"

She blushed again and scolded herself, _Stop that!_

They kept on eating and enjoyed each other's company.

Scootaloo was walking around on the second floor till suddenly, she got pulled into a room by something and found her lips touching another pair of lips. She was shocked and was about to push them back until she recognized the taste of the lips and whose they belong to. She slowly closed her eyes, relaxing and relished in the moment.

When they broke away, Rumble said, "How's that to jump-start your day?"

"It was very good, but what if some pony saw us?"

"So what? It's not like we have anything to hide."

"I guess you're right…"

"You know I am…" they went into another kiss.

Babs was thrilled she was allowed access into the castle gym, thanks to Prince Button's permission. She started fencing with a sword until she saw someone holding another sword join her. She looked up to see Featherweight with sword in mouth.

Upon seeing the surprised look on her face, he dropped it saying, "Yeah, I know, it's too dangerous to try…"

This time, she dropped the sword and said, "What? No, I was just surprised to see any pony was here. I thought I was alone. But as long as you are here, do you want to try fencing?"

"Oh…" he was amazed that somebody was actually allowing him to finally sword-fight, "Yeah! Thanks…"

"Tell me something: why do you so badly want to sword-fight?"

"To prove I'm more than just a joke around here. That I can do important things, too! Button is a prince, Snips and Snails are knights, and Truffle is a chef. Hay, even Pip and Rumble are personal escorts to princesses! As for me, I'm the court jester, the funny guy. I can't be taken seriously."

Babs lowered her head, "I, on the other hoof, am taken too seriously where I'm from. I had to learn all my life to be the proper perfect princess. I didn't even know the meaning of fun until I found it in a dictionary!"

"Whoa…"

"And I don't think I have ever laughed! Not when everything is so serious."

Featherweight was appalled, "Never… laugh…?" As serious he wanted to be, he still liked to make ponies laugh.

"Nope." she shook her head.

He looked over his feathers and pointed out, "We'll just have to fix that…" he plucked off one of his long white feathers and used the tip to begin tickling her sides.

A goofy face spread across her face, her lips trembled, and she let out a huge guffaw. The tickle from the feather made her fall down and she kept on laughing.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" she was still giggling when he ceased with the feather tickling.

"How's that for laughter?"

She smiled, "Thanks… it's just what I needed…" Then, she picked up the sword and tilted her head for him to pick up his own sword.

He grinned and had the sword in mouth.

She readied herself and they began to fence. After a while, she mumbled through her teeth, "For someone who's never done this before, you're very good…"

He mumbled back, "Thanks! I've watched Button do it, so I know all the moves!" They kept on fencing.

Apple Bloom was worried. She hadn't seen Pip since the day before. _How long does it take to do a status report? _She went to his room and knocked while calling out, "Pip? You've been in there since yesterday! Is everything okay in there?"

She heard him shout through the door, "Yeah! Everything's great!"

"You sure about that? Because you've been in there for an awful long time…"

"I promise you, Apple Bloom, that nothing's wrong and that things are looking up."

"If everything is going as great as you say it is, then maybe now can we hang out?"

"Um…" Inside, Pip looked over to the desk had the clues on. He was almost there; he just had a few more to solve and then he would be done and could go look for the treasure, but he hated blowing Apple Bloom off again. _Flim and Flam can wait one more day for this treasure... _He slowly unlocked the door and his eyes met with the same golden sun eyes since the first day they met. "So, uh, what do you want to do?" he asked.

She beamed.

That night, as the princesses were finishing dinner, the queen made her appearance.

"Ladies, I apologized again for this morning, but I have a confession to make. There was a test today."

There was instant prattle among the royals, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were smirking, feeling proud of figuring out the true test. The trio and the other three princesses were looking at them with surprise.

"Yes, I know," the queen continued, "I am sorry for the deception, but I had to be sure that your feelings were true and that you showed compassion towards subjects even if they weren't your own. I'm pleased to report that almost all of you had passed. The ones that didn't pass were…" She listed off the princesses that didn't make the cut. Sweetie Belle made a sigh of relief, knowing she wasn't one of ones that failed, "And now I have an announcement to make. As a break from the next test, we shall have a talent show!" There was excitement around the table. "It will be a way to show what talent and skills you have to offer."

Silver Spoon raised her hoof, "Will there be a prize?"

"There wasn't going to be, but would you all like there to be one?"

A majority shouted, "Yes!"

"All right, I shall look into that. In the meantime, you have a day and a half to rehearse your piece for the show and not only will you perform, but also ponies in the kingdom, too. Already, ladies, it's all up to you now and I will see you at the show. Break a leg!"

Once she was gone, there was chatter and the six princesses were just as excited.

"Can you believe it? A talent show!" AB said.

"You know what you guys are going to do?" Scootaloo asked their friends.

"I might do some poetry." said Dinky.

"I don't know yet." said Twist.

"Me neither." Babs blew on her mane, "What about you?"

"I might do some skating tricks or dancing. I can't decide." said Scoots.

"What about you, Sweetie Belle?" Twist asked.

"I think I'll sing, since that's the only talent I got…"

"That's not true," Apple Bloom objected, "You write music, too."

"Only if I'm inspired enough to compose a piece."

"Would be inspired enough if we had a sleepover to decide what acts we're all going to have?" Scootaloo suggested.

"A sleepover! Great idea!" Dinky cheered.

"But whose room should we have it in?" Babs questioned.

"I vote Sweetie's room, cause it's bigger than the rest of the guest rooms." Scootaloo pointed out.

Sweetie blushed, "It's true…"

"Sweet! We'll meet you there, then." Twist said.

The girls nodded in agreement.


	15. Chapter 14

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were choosing spots of either side of the bed they were going to sleep next to tonight. Suddenly, Apple Bloom heard a strange buzzing coming from somewhere and looked down to see the trunk. She opened it and the buzzing got louder. She went through it and found a mirror glowing while vibrating. She picked it up in confusion and Scootaloo looked at it strangely. She turned to Sweetie Belle and said, "Your mirror's vibrating."

"Oops…" Sweetie took it, "I was going to tell you, honest."

"Tell us what?" AB questioned.

"You'll see." She looked into the mirror and said, "Show me Discord."

Discord's image appeared then, "Well, it's about time you picked up and- Oh, hi girls!" he waved.

"Discord!" both sisters said.

"So I take it they know?"

"Actually… I haven't told them anything. But I'm going to now." She recapped discovering the mirror and conversing with Discord.

"So wait," pointed Scootaloo, "He could have given the answers to the remaining tests and you refused?!"

"That's what I said!" Discord said through the mirror.

"No, you didn't!" Sweetie objected.

"I was thinking it. Now about today's test: how did you do?"

"I passed."

"We all did." said Apple Bloom.

"Good, but if you change your mind, you let me know right away."

"While I don't need your answers, I could use your help in something else."

"Anything, Sweetie Belle. What can your genie do to grant your wish?" he turned blue and had smoke instead of feet while holding a lamp.

She rolled her eyes and said, "There's going to be a talent show and I have no idea how prepare myself for it."

"And you want my expertise?"

"Something like that."

"Well, for starters, I assume you are going to be singing, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Then you're going to have to be dazzling! The star of the show! And to do that, you'll have to look the part!"

"How?"

"You leave that up to me. You, on the other hoof, will start rehearsing the song you'll be singing at the talent show."

"Alright… I'm counting on you, Discord."

"You have nothing to worry about. And what about you girls? What are you planning on doing for the show?"

"I think I'll show off my awesome dance moves!" Scootaloo did a twirl.

"Excellent choice." he did a thumbs up, "How about you, AB?"

"I'm not sure yet." she said.

"Don't worry. You're creative enough. You'll figure it out. If not, you could always help your sisters with sets and props on their routines."

"Hmm… I could." she nodded.

He summoned a floating notepad with a self-writing quill, "Let's see, I need to make a stage outfit for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and a backstage outfit for Apple Bloom…"

"I don't need any stage outfit!" Scootaloo protested, "I'm cool enough as it is!"

"Just trust me, you'll need it."

"Fine…" she pouted.

"I'll call you in… by the way, when is this talent show?"

"In one and a half day." Sweetie responded.

"Whew! That's a relief! I'll get done in no time! Signing off!" The mirror returned to normal just as the door was knocking.

"We're here." Twist said as she, Babs, and Dinky walked in, "And look," she held out a bag full of s'mores, "Truffle made us s'mores!"

"Mmm!" Apple Bloom licked her lips.

"So what do you do at these sleepovers?" Babs asked, "I never been to one."

"Take a seat on the floor and we'll show you." Sweetie gestured as they started forming a circle on the floor.

"'Cause, lucky for you," said Apple Bloom, "we grew up with six older sisters who taught us everything there is about a slumber party!"

"First things first," said Sweetie, "Makeovers!"

"Makeovers?" Babs had her brow raised.

"Yeah…" Scootaloo grumbled, "Thankfully, it doesn't last long."

The next thing Babs knew, she had green stuff on her cheek and Dinky was rubbing it on.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's a mud mask." explained Sweetie while wearing her mask.

"It rejuvenates the face and unclogs the pores." Twist enlightened as she was putting on her mask.

Babs turned to see Scootaloo glowering with AB helping her with her mask.

"Now for the cucumber slices." Sweetie put on hers, "Doesn't it feel relaxing?"

"Uh-huh." Twist and Dinky agreed.

"I guess…" Babs said unsure.

There was a munching sound and they took off the slices to see Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were eating theirs.

"Guys!" shouted Sweetie.

"What? Applejack and Rainbow ate theirs at the last slumber party we were at." Apple Bloom said.

"But they're supposed to be used to reduce the puffiness around one's eyes!"

"You've been hanging around Rarity too much." said Scoots.

"So what's next?" Babs intervened.

Sweetie was grateful for the distraction and took out hair curlers, "We get to put our hair in curlers!"

Moments later, all six of them had curlers in their manes, though Scootaloo and Babs were less than ecstatic.

"Can we please move on to the next activity?!" Scootaloo was taking the curlers out, "Let's get to the good parts! Like telling…" she went into a deep spooky voice, "Ghost stories… woooo…"

"I thought you hate ghost stories." AB pointed, "Remember when we went camping with Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity? You were scared out of your wits!"

"That was when I was a kid. Now I'm not scared of anything! Especially… the Headless Horse!"

"The…" Dinky started quaking, "Headless Horse?"

Scootaloo continued in her spooky tone, "Yes… the Headless Horse… It only gallops at night… looking for little lost ponies… Fear was dripping from the air…"

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Rumble was walking back to his room when he heard Scootaloo talking in a strange voice. He went closer to the door and overheard her telling the legend of the Headless Horse. Being a pony who was on the go a lot, he heard all of the old ghost stories that have been told. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he began to form a plan and quickly ran off.

"…And they were never heard from again…"

Twist gulped, "Never?"

"Never…" Then she started laughing, "Relax, there's no such thing as a Headless Horse."

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and then completely shut off! The girls started screaming their heads off when they saw a pony body with no head…

The lights came back on and they showed Rumble wearing a sheet over his head. Scootaloo's eyes were full of fury when she bellowed out, "RUMBLE!" He laughed and flew out the door just she was shouting out to him while waving her fist, "You get back here, you coward! So I can knock your block off!"

Twist held out the s'more bag, "So who wants s'mores?"

After a while of snacking, Sweetie said, "Okay, it's time for 'Truth or Dare'!"

"'Truth or Dare'? How do you play that?" questioned Babs.

"One pony dares another pony to do whatever she wants her to do, or that the other pony has to give a truthful answer." Dinky explained, "You got that?"

"Um…"

"We'll go first to show you." said Sweetie Belle as she turned to Apple Bloom, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm," she gave it a bit of thought, "dare!"

"I dare you to…" she smirked, "…to go find Pip and give him a kiss on the cheek!"

"What?!"

"Hey, you asked for a dare now you have to fulfill it!" Scootaloo motioned.

AB's cheeks went red and slowly went out of the room. The girls quickly followed her to see if she was going to go through it.

Pip had finally finished with the map's clues, "Yes! Now I can go find the treasure!" Then he heard the door knocking and went to go answer it. He was surprised to see Apple Bloom, but she looked nervous.

"Apple-"

"Forgive me." she said and quickly kissed his cheek and made a run for it.

She left him speechless and paralyzed.

When making it back to Sweetie's room, the girls were giggling while Apple Bloom was glaring at them, "It's not funny! Now he'll probably never want to speak to me again!"

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." Sweetie pointed out.

"Alright, it's your turn, but it'd be great if you choose 'Dare' so I can get back at you."

"No way! I choose truth."

"Fine… tell us your feelings for the prince…" she wickedly grinned.

"But you already know that!"

"Not these guys. They don't know…" AB pointed to the three princesses with them.

She grimaced, "All right…" she faced them, "The truth is…I have a crush on Button…"

"You do?" Twist asked.

"Yeah… ever since he found me when I was washed ashore… I don't know what came over me… he was so handsome and nice… I couldn't help it… Then that feeling increased when we started dancing at the ball… I couldn't help myself…" she sighed.

"What's it like to feel like you're in love?" Dinky questioned.

"Well… I guess you could say that when we walk together and talk together… you get a warm fuzzy feeling whenever you're near him… And when you're on a date with him, you feel the entire night is lovely…" she started singing, "_A lovely night… A lovely night… A finer night you know you'll never see… You meet your prince… A charming prince… As charming as a prince will ever be! The stars in a hazy heaven tremble above you… While he is whispering, "Darling, I love you!" You say good-bye… Away you fly… But on your lips you keep a kiss… All your life you'll dream of this! Lovely, lovely night…"_

"That is so romantic!" Twist sighed dreamy.

The girls did random agreements.

"Would you care to share?"

"Me? I suppose I could…" She sang out, "_A lovely night… A lovely night… A finer night you know you'll never see…"_

The others sang, "_La la la, la la la, la la la…"_

They all sang, "_You meet your prince… A charming prince… As charming as a prince will ever be! La la la la la la la la la… The stars in a hazy heaven… Tremble above you… While he is whispering…"_

Scootaloo sang in a deep tone, _"Darling, I love you!"_

They sang, "_You say good-bye… Away you fly…"_

Sweetie and Twist sang, "_But on your lips, you keep a kiss…"_

Apple Bloom and Dinky sang, "_All of your life, you'll dream of this…"_

They all sang, "_Lovely, lovely night!"_

Then, they started a pillow fight and then resumed singing, "_The stars in a hazy heaven tremble above you… While he is whispering…"_

Babs used a deep voice, _"Darling, I love you!"_

They finished, "_You say goodbye… Away you fly… But on your lips, you keep a kiss… All your life, you dream of this! Lovely… lovely… lovely… Lovely night!"_

They sighed audibly.

The girls stayed up for a while chatting and discussing what they were going to do for the talent show and guessed what the prize could be for winning. When they decided it was time to go to bed, the three princesses found sleeping areas near the bed while the sisters slept side by side. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle took the edges while Scootaloo took the middle.

All was quiet and dark for a while until Babs opened her eyes, went out to the balcony, and looked out to the ocean view.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

She turned to see Sweetie Belle, "Sorry, I thought every pony was asleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. I wasn't sleeping much, anyway. You don't have a sister who is a restless sleeper and ends up kicking your legs a lot."

Babs did a small chuckle.

"So why are you out here?"

"I was just wondering what life is like out there and whether or not I have a chance of being happy… My parents want this alliance so badly, but I can't get something I really want…"

"You two really are alike…" Sweetie sadly said.

"Huh?"

"You and Button… you have so much in common it's surprising that you aren't together at this point…"

"Me and Button? Don't get me wrong; he and I can share hardships when it comes to duty, but has it occurred to you that we're too alike? Think about it: not only do we have a similar pasts, but we look alike, too! I think we're maybe distant cousins of some sort."

"Whoa… now that you mention it… it is creepy now as close in appearance as you are…"

"See?"

"I do see, and I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"I was… jealous of you…"

"Jealous? Of me?"

"The fact that you and Button seemed so close that… I was upset that I might have lost him to someone better for him…"

"You have no reason to be jealous of me. I don't like Button that way, and frankly, I think he has his eye on you, anyway…"

"You really think so?" her eyes gleamed with hope.

"I'm pretty sure." she winked, "Besides, I like his friend Featherweight more."

"You like Featherweight?"

"Why not? He's cute and fun to be around…" She turned her head so she wouldn't see the small blush, "But you have to promise to keep this a secret. If my parents ever found out somehow, I would never hear the end of it…"

"I promise, in fact, I Pinkie Promise." she made the promise gesture.

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Trust me, your secret is in good hooves…"

Babs smiled and started singing, "_The stars in a hazy heaven trembling above me…"_

Sweetie sang, "_Danced when he promised… Always to love me…"_

_ "__The day came through…"_

_ "__Away I flew… But on my lips he left a kiss…"_

_ "__All my life I'll dream of this…"_

_ "__Lovely…"_

_ "__Lovely…"_

They both sang, _"Lovely night…"_

They smiled at each other and went back inside to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, a prince who was on a balcony above them overheard them.

**_AN: The songs were Lovely Night and Lovely Night Reprise from the Cinderella Broadway musical. The next chapter we get to focus back on the Mane Six and how their life is going. I would have updated this sooner if not for Fanfiction's server being down._**


	16. Chapter 15

Flash woke up to find the other side of the bed cold. He opened his eyes to see some pony was missing and thought, _Now where could she be… _He smirked, knowing perfectly well where his wife was. When they all moved into the castle, Twilight wanted the area where the castle library was closest. He got up and checked on their son, Fire Spark, in the room next to theirs.

"Sound asleep…" he said to himself as he quietly tip-toed away. He looked around the kitchen, making sure everything was ready for when breakfast would be served. His wife loved keeping on a schedule, but if she was too wrapped up in a book, she was likely unable to keep track of time. He walked out to the hallway that led him to the library. He saw Owlowicious on a perch near the table.

"Good morning, Owlowicious. Can you tell me where I can find my wife?"

Owlowicious hooted and tilted his head to a bookcase. Flash got the gist as he pushed back an empty chair and the bookcase revealed a secret passage. There, Twilight was on a couch reading peacefully until she looked up to see the passage was wide open.

"Oh…"

He smiled, "Hi, honey." He went over to kiss her cheek.

"Is it morning already?"

"It is. Were you up all night reading again?"

"Not all night…"

"What were you looking up?"

"Well, the girls' trip to Marendelle got me curious as to what the island kingdom is famous for."

"And?"

"Did you know that it is rumored to have an ancient treasure that no pony knows how to get to?"

"Really? That's amazing…"

"But that's not all. It's huge for traders and sea-farers to stop and rest there before heading out to sea again. And there's an interesting fact about the royal family. The royal couple would only have one heir to the throne, no more."

"Uh, that's strange. You would think a young royal couple would want more children than that."

"Well, part of it could have been due to the fact that most of the marriages were arranged ones…"

"Well, that explains why the prince now has to marry a bride chosen by a series of tests."

She nodded.

On the other side of the castle, a party pony couple was waking up. Instead of making breakfast, Pinkie started to go out.

"Uh, Pinkie? Shouldn't we be making the muffins? You know how Cotton Candy likes her muffins." Cheese pointed out.

"And we will. First, I want to show you something." she bounced as they made their way down a spiral staircase, "I almost forgot that this was around!"

"What is?"

Once they made it to the bottom, she gestured to a room, which had a large pipe organ in it.

Cheese marveled at it, "Ah, cool!"

"Behold, the Organ to the Outside!"

"The Organ to the Outside?"

"My Aunt Luna thought of it when she and Mommy were living here. Care to try it?"

"You bet!" they took a seat and began to play notes on different sides.

Throughout the rest of the castle, the married couples were sleeping peacefully until a loud noise startled them awake. It caused Spike and Discord to fall out of their beds.

Rainbow moaned and put a pillow over her head, "I forgot that was here…"

"What is?" Soarin' questioned.

Applejack leaned over the bed and asked in concern, "You alright?"

Spike shook out of it and gave a thumbs up.

Rarity groaned, "I can't believe that thing still works after all these years…"

"The thing?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy worried.

Discord grunted as he got up, "Nothing that a simple stretch can't fix, sweetie." he floated up and stretched his back, legs, arms, and even his horns. He sighed, "That's better… Now where is that racket coming from?"

"The Organ to the Outside."

"The Organ to the- what?"

Twilight and Flash were still in the library when they heard the organ playing.

"Where is that coming from?" Flash asked.

"I'll show you…" Twilight led the way.

When they made it, they saw Pinkie and Cheese playing with the keys.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted, "Stop! You're going to wake every pony up!"

"Too late…" said an irritated voice.

They turned to see Rainbow and Soarin' flapping agitatedly. Next to them were Fluttershy and Discord, who had his arms crossed. Then it was Spike and Applejack looking annoyed and Rarity and Fancy giving disapproving glances.

"Oops…" the party couple said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Guess we got a little carried away." said Pinkie.

"A little?!" Rainbow went into her face, "All of Equestria heard you!"

"Well, as long as everybody's up, I got the list of duties for today." Twilight magically handed over sheets to her sisters.

They looked them over till Rainbow complained, "Paperwork again?!"

"You're lucky. I have to hear disputes." said Rarity.

"Trade ya…" Dash offered.

"There will be no trading!" Twilight had her sheet rolled up and bonked Rainbow. "We all agreed when we had set up the Everfree Kingdom that we would take turns doing the royal duties. Today, Applejack will be patrolling the Everfree Forest, Pinkie will inspect the royal guard, Rainbow Dash will do paperwork, Rarity will meet with subjects and hear their disputes, Fluttershy will meet with the staff, and I will be doing the meetings all day long."

"Yeah, yeah, we know…" Rainbow waved off, "Can we at least eat first before starting with the chores?"

"Yes, meet me in the throne room in an hour." She and Flash went off.

Spike asked his wife, "When you're going to go patrolling the forest, you're going to have me come along, right?" He patted her swollen stomach.

"Normally, I can handle it by myself, but you do make a good point. With a little one on the way, I don't want to take any chances."

"And we'll bring Winona, too."

"Good idea." They headed out.

"Do you want help on the paperwork?" Soarin' asked Rainbow, "That way, we can get done faster and can go flying afterwards."

"Just as long as you can keep up." she smirked and they flew on.

When she overheard them, Rarity turned to her husband, "Would it bother you if you helped me with the disputes?"

"Not at all." Fancy touched her chin and they moved on.

In Discord's head, he thought, _Good. The both of them will be out of the way, giving me a chance to sneak into Rarity's workshop to find a couple of designs to use for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's outfits for their talent show._

"Honey…" Fluttershy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you think you can feed the animals today while I meet with the staff?"

"But of course, my dearest!"

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you…"

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? With the baby on the way, you must be feeling hungry or something."

"Not yet, but I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Alright…" he embraced her until a kick made them part.

When breakfast was done, the girls met in the throne room that was once their mother and aunt's throne room. Instead of two thrones, there were now six white gleaming thrones that each had their cutie marks on it. The thrones were in a straight line and arranged in their birth order.

As they got down to business, Discord waited to make sure every pony was too busy to notice what his mission was. He popped into the elegant couple's apartment when Opal saw him and started hissing at him. Acting calmly, he summoned a toy mouse, which got her attention, and threw it, making her chase after it. Knowing that his nephew, Dignity, and the other kids would be with their nurses, he didn't have to worry about being seen.

He found the room that was Rarity's workshop, full of fashions. She had many unfinished creations and dress patterns that were yet to be created. He started going through the drawers to find dress files. He may've been the Lord of Chaos, but he absolutely knew nothing about fashion. He could have just made a dress appear out of nowhere, but chances were it would have looked awful by pony standards. He needed something to go on to make it work. He kept looking around until a voice screech out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

He jumped in fright and turned around to face Rarity with a cheesy grin, "Rarity! There you are! I was wondering if you could-"

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes, "You were clearly snooping in my things that you have no right to be in!"

"Is it wrong to say that I am a lover of fashion?"

"You? And fashion? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Come now, I caught you red handed. Now why are you going through my personal items?"

Knowing he had been caught, he sighed heavily, "Alright… you really want to know? I'm trying to help Sweetie Belle look good."

Rarity's face softened at the mention of her little sister, "Sweetie… Belle?"

"Yes, I've been talking to her through this mirror," he showed his magic mirror, "She told me there's going to be a talent show in Marendelle and asked for my help, so I'm trying to help her by giving her a great stage outfit to wear… I suppose you're going to tell Twilight now, about how I broke the promise of not trying to help Sweetie Belle. Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

Rarity was stunned and could hardly speak until she softly said, "So… you were just trying to help Sweetie Belle… find an outfit?"

"And Scootaloo, if it wasn't too much trouble."

"But have you helped her with the tests?"

"I offered, but she refused."

"She did? Oh, Sweetie Belle…"

"So, I guess I'll have to give Sweetie Belle the bad news…" he was about to sulk off.

"Now wait just a minute! There is no way I am going to let my dear little sisters go on stage without something fabulous to wear!"

He turned back in glee, "You mean…?"

"Discord, you should have come straight away to me. I want Sweetie Belle to win the prince."

"Actually, she's trying to win for his freedom so he can marry whoever he wants."

"Ohh…" she put her hoof to her heart, "That sweet… I have to get started right away!"

"But what about your…" he made air quotes, "…'royal duty' for the day?"

"Fancy Pants can handle it. This is an emergency! When do they need the outfits?"

"Tomorrow night."

"What?! But that doesn't give me much time at all!"

"Relax, I've got an idea. You come up with the plans and pattern and I will do the rest. See? Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now chop-chop! We need these designs pronto! And this will be our secret, right?"

"Absolutely! As far as my little sisters go, I would do anything!" She put on her work glasses and took out a new fresh piece of paper and pen to start drawing. From Discord's point of view, he could see that this was going to be one spectacular outfit.

Back in Marendelle, Pip was preparing himself with provisions. He didn't know long it was going to take him to find the treasure, so he had to be ready in case he didn't make it back to the castle that night. Rumble was there helping him. Since they met on the sisters' ship, he was the closest friend he had next to Apple Bloom.

"I don't get it. Why do you have to go?" Rumble said.

"With the girls rehearsing for the talent show, it's the perfect chance for me to leave unnoticed. Apple Bloom won't even know I was gone until after the show. And I'm counting on you to keep watch of them until I get back."

"But won't she be worried?"

"If I don't come back tonight, give her this note." he handed Rumble a scroll.

"You still haven't told me where you're going."

"It's best you don't know. That way, Apple Bloom can't come after me."

"You're making a mistake… you should at least tell someone where you're going so in case you go missing, we can find you."

"I appreciate the concern, but I won't be gone long."

"I hope you're right… Or else, she'll put the blame on me for not stopping you."

"If it comes down to that, tell her I did it for her…"

"Did it for her?"

"And that is all I am saying…"

Rumble's eyes widened in realization, "You love her…"

"And if I do?"

"Nothing… it's just…" Rumble chuckled, "Those Canterlot sisters are something, aren't they?"

"They sure are…" Pip beamed.

"Go ahead, I'll cover for you." Rumble winked.

"Thanks, that means a lot…" he touched the cheek that Apple Bloom kissed and took a deep breath before walking out the door. Once he reached outside the gates, he went past the village and into jungle terrain…

_**AN: It's Show Time in the next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**AN: Alright, here it is, Sweetie Belle's talent show song is Dreams to Dream the end credit version by Linda Ronstadt. The same person who sang in Somewhere Out There. Enjoy.**_

The talent show was going to start soon as the subjects of Marendelle gathered into the ballroom to face the stage. Upstairs in Sweetie Belle's room, the sisters went over their routines.

"Everything's all set." said Apple Bloom. "The scenery is in place for when you two go on."

"Sorry you couldn't perform with us." said Scootaloo.

"That's okay. I like handling things backstage and I know you two will be great."

"Except we won't be great if Discord doesn't get us the outfits he said we needed." pointed Sweetie.

On cue, the mirror vibrated and Sweetie picked it up.

"Now really, did you think I was going to let you down in time for your big debut?"

"Oh, please! You were willing to give up the minute you were caught!" Rarity's image appeared beside him.

"Rarity!" the three said at once.

"Hello, darlings! How are you doing there?"

"We're okay. It's so good to hear from you…" Sweetie had near tears in her eyes.

"As am I, darling…" she beamed.

Discord cleared his throat, "Hate to break up the touching reunion, but aren't you busy getting ready for a performance?"

"He does have a point." agreed Apple Bloom.

"So do you have the outfits?" Sweetie asked.

"Do I have the outfits…? Of course I have the outfits! They're just… on paper at the moment…"

Rarity explained, "Moi had to make the design since our master of chaos here knows nothing about fashion, from what's out of style to the latest trends. So I made a little something that shows great stage presence while looking magnificent!"

"Which I shall create! The paper if you will, Rarity…" he extended his hand and she handed him the design. He held it to his eyes and he began a scan. Once his scan was complete, he said, "Now hold still; I have to do the transformation through the mirror."

Sweetie gulped, "Will this hurt?"

"Not at all! Though you might feel a tingly feeling." he cracked his knuckles and rubbed his hands, "Get ready… Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!" A silver ball of light flew out of his paw, went through the mirror, and engulfed Sweetie Belle. In a flash of blinding light, an outfit appeared on her.

"Wow!" the sisters gasped when they got a good look.

"Oh my…" Rarity breathed.

Discord nodded in a dumbfounded manner.

Sweetie looked over her outfit. It was mostly white with green leaf embroidery on the strap and the top border. There was green stitching in the swirls, stars, and flowers with emeralds in the center of the flowers and stars. Gold glitter dotted from below the swirls to above the bottom of the dress.

"Rarity! It's beautiful!"

"Indeed it is. I imagined it would be, but to see it come to life… It's even better!"

"Let's not forget who made it possible…" Discord hinted.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sweetie twirled around.

"Sweet! Sweetie Belle's got what she needs. Now we can-"

"Oh, we're not done yet, Scootaloo…" Discord said, "Have you forgotten?"

"I told you, I don't need a stage outfit."

"We'll see about that… Sweetie, dear, turn the mirror on your sister, would you?" he grinned.

With a look of horror, Scoots started making a run for it, "I'm out of here!"

Doing the procedure as before, Discord released a magical energy that went through the mirror and ricocheted in the room before it hit Scootaloo.

"Whoa…" AB and SB gaped.

Discord did a wolf whistle.

"What did you do to me?!" Scootaloo looked over her outfit. It was a red gown that went down to her ankles and had purple sashes. One of them was a trim and the other two were triangular zigzag patterns on her torso and her skirt. There was gold trim on the top border and her sleeves and purple flaps hung from the sleeves. A jagged pattern lined the bottom of the dress and a Wonderbolt hairpin was worn on her mane. Surprisingly, the dress wasn't restrictive; it was free and loose, giving her enough room to move in.

"I knew that if you were dancing, you needed something daring but simple enough for you to move in." Rarity elucidated.

"It's… actually not bad…" Scootaloo moved around and felt comfortable wearing the outfit.

"It's perfect for you when you show off your stuff!" AB exclaimed.

"Looks like we're ready as we'll ever be." said Sweetie.

"Not quite." said Discord and he snapped his fingers. Apple Bloom was wearing a black jump suit, but when she was near the bed's colorful sheets, the suit turned into the same colors, "Now you can blend with the scenery so you can be as much a part of the show as your sisters!"

"Thanks!" AB smiled.

"That is so cool!" Scoots proclaimed.

Sweetie talked directly to the mirror, "Thank you so much, you guys! You're the best!"

"I know." Discord smugly said.

"You are quite welcome, darling. Now get out there and show them what you're made of!"

"Will do!" the trio said.

Once their image dissolved, Discord grabbed the remote to the larger magic mirror, "Let's see how they do…" They took a seat on the couch and he flipped the channel to see Marendelle's crowded ballroom.

The royal family sat in a personal box in front of the stage. Suddenly, the lights began to dim and the queen got up to face the audience. "Welcome, princesses and ponies of Marendelle, to the first annual talent show!"

The ponies applauded and cheered.

"First off, I would like to thank every pony who is participating in the show and may the best pony win!"

There was more applause.

"As promised to the princesses visiting, I have a prize."

There was cheering backstage.

"Whoever wins tonight's talent show wins a day and night at the Hot Springs Resort!"

There were oohs from the audience and squealing from the princesses.

Rarity gave out a disappointed whine, "No fair!"

"What are you complaining about? We got our own spa in the castle!" Discord gestured.

She scoffed, "The Hot Springs Resort isn't just any spa! It's a paradise!"

"And you know this how?"

"A fashion-forward princess such as I always know what the best relaxation places are in Equestria. Also, it was in a magazine."

He rolled his eyes as they kept watching the show start.

The queen said, "For the first act of the night, let's have a round of applause for our court jester, Featherweight!" Applause rang out as she stepped down and Featherweight came on wearing a suit.

"Hi! How are you doing?! Great to see so many ponies out there! So let's start the evening off with a little joke…"

While Featherweight was upstage, the girls were backstage. Twist and Dinky were gawking over Sweetie and Scootaloo's outfits.

"Those gowns are gorgeous on you!" Twist pointed.

"They really are! Aren't they, Babs?" Dinky saw she wasn't there, "Babs?"

Sweetie gave a small smile, "I think I know where she's at… I'll go get her." She headed towards stage right and found Babs by the curtains, looking out to the stage. Featherweight finished with his joke and the audience laughed, causing Babs to giggle.

"Wow, I've never heard you giggle before." Sweetie noticed.

Babs smiled at her, "Hey, Sweetie Belle. Nice outfit."

"Thanks. My sister and a friend made it."

Babs went to look back at the stage, mostly at Featherweight, "Isn't he amazing…?" she sighed.

"He really is such a funny guy. I can see why Button always hangs around with him: Featherweight can make him happy when things don't seem so good for him…" She could see out in the front of the audience where Button was smiling and laughing.

"So, you're nervous about going on soon?"

"A little. I'm used to singing to my family, but I've never sang in front of an audience before."

"Aw, you'll be great. I'm sure of it."

"It's too bad you couldn't figure out what to do on stage."

"Yeah. All of my special talents consist of jousting and fencing, so that couldn't work, and it's not 'lady-like' like my mom would always say."

"At least you'll be able to work with Apple Bloom with the sets and props."

"Sure will. I'm glad she offered that so I can help the rest of you try to win the prize."

The audience clapped as Featherweight finished with his stand-up comedy act.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all evening! Good night, every pony!" he took a bow and left the stage to where Babs and Sweetie were.

"Whatcha think?" he asked.

"I loved it!" Babs proudly said, "You were so funny!"

"Great job." said Sweetie.

"Thanks."

They turned their attention back on stage when the queen announced, "And now give it up for Snips and Snails!"

"What are they going to do?" Sweetie questioned.

"I don't know," replied Featherweight, "They kept their act a secret all day yesterday."

Snips and Snails came on wearing gangster attire and then started beatboxing.

"_They call me M.C. Snips and it ain't no lie! My favorite food is like pumpkin pie!"_

_ "__I'm D.J Snazzy Snails, I like whales! When I go to the beach I always bring my pail!"_

_ "__Everybody knows my favorite color is orange! My rhymes are so fly they're better than, um…"_

_ "__Than an orange, yo!"_

_ "_Yeah, represent!_"_

_ "_Yeah!_"_

They beatboxed some more while everybody looked at them awkwardly and Button face-palmed.

"_What do we do now…?"_

"_Get off the stage I'd like to leave right now…"_

They beatboxed one last time.

"Bam! That just happened."

"Yeah, we are out."

"Snip and Snails outta here!" They drop the mics.

Everybody cringed to the feedback, even Discord and Rarity, although they heard it through the mirror.

The queen uneasily laughed when making her way back up, "Wasn't that great, everybody?"

Awkward silence went throughout the ballroom.

"Alright, then, on to the next act!" There was a huge cheer.

After a while, more ponies and some princesses did their acts. During that time, Fluttershy came back from feeding her animals and noticed her husband and sister sitting on the couch watching something.

"What are you watching?" Fluttershy said out loud while trying to get a good look.

"Fluttershy!" they both said and Discord quickly turned off the mirror.

"Darling, I thought you were feeding the animals." Rarity said.

"I did. I was done and came back to start dinner, but then I saw you two… here… Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?" She had hurt in her eyes, hoping what she was thinking of wasn't true.

"What?!" they both gasped, "NO!"

"Oh, honey! It's not what you think at all!" Discord wrapped his body around his wife and held her tightly.

"Yes, darling, there is absolutely nothing happening between your husband and me! I could never do such a thing to my sister or my husband!"

"Besides, your sister is too proper for my taste. At least you loosen up every once in a while. See, it'll always be you and only you I could ever love."

She had near tears of joy as she tightly embraced him, "So if it wasn't... you know… then what are you two doing?"

They exchanged glances and nodded.

"The truth is, sweetheart…" he turned the mirror back on and it showed the talent show still going on and she recognized the ballroom.

He started explaining how he had been offering to help Sweetie Belle and recently helped her and the girls get ready for the talent show. He also mentioned how Rarity had caught him the other day and now they were waiting to see how it all worked out.

Fluttershy stood silent for a bit until suddenly, she grabbed him to kiss him full on lips. Discord's entire body moved in a twirl and his eyes were full of hearts.

"Wow! What was that for?" he composed himself.

"You are going to be a wonderful father…"

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be? You're trying to help out and that is so sweet in my eyes."

"But you won't say anything to Twilight?"

"Of course not. Those girls deserved your help in this matter. In fact, Applejack and Rainbow Dash should be here as well since they were closest to the girls as much as we and Rarity were."

"That would be great, sweetheart, except Applejack is terrible of keeping the truth away."

"He's right. You know what an awful liar she was growing up. Remember the cookie jar incident?"

Fluttershy sighed, "I remember…"

Discord had his brow up and smirked, "The cookie jar incident?"

"I'll tell you about that some other time. The point is that Applejack helped those girls when they were in the service of the castle. She should be here to see them how they turned out over the past years."

"As always, you are right, my love. Go get her and Rainbow Dash, and hurry! I think Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle will be on soon."

Fluttershy nodded as she and Rarity quickly left to get their sisters.

After explanations, the small group sat on the couch, watching the events unfold.

When Dinky finally came on, she recited her poetry and when she was done, there was a huge applause from both the audience and backstage.

"Thank you, Princess Dinky Doo, for that lovely piece!" Queen Love Tap beamed, "Now, we have another princess performing a very special dance routine. Presenting, Princess Scootaloo of Canterlot!"

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow flew into the air, "Scoots will show every pony how it's done!"

"Sweetie Belle will be just as good!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Quiet, y'all! It's starting!"

The sisters turned towards the mirror as the curtain came up and there stood a vertical pole in the middle of the stage. By then, strobe lights lit up the whole stage courtesy of Apple Bloom. Hard rock began playing as Scootaloo made her appearance.

There were wolf whistles from colts in the audience. Even Button had wide eyes at the sight before him. In the audience, Rumble was in the midst of it and his jaw dropped as his very special some pony was walked on being striking. He found himself drooling, and then he had to slap himself to come back to his senses. At least, that's what she would have done if she was there next to him.

_Except if she was here next to me… _He had to slap himself again to rid of that dirty thought that just played in his head.

Back through the mirror, AJ, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were gawking at Scootaloo's attire while Rarity and Discord were feeling proud.

"You made that outfit?!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Of course!" Rarity fluffed her mane, "and I must say it works so well for her!"

They kept watching as Scootaloo did a few dance moves before grabbing onto the pole for different maneuvers. There was cheering coming from backstage and the audience. She did poses with the pole such as "The Skater", half flag splits, front splits, "The Phoenix", "The Flag", and even some poses that would let her open her wings like "The Mercury", the basic embrace, the iron X, and the planche. She twirled down the pole before coming to a complete stop and nodded to her audience.

A huge cheer arose as Scootaloo took a bow. On the sidelines, her sisters and their friends shouted in joy. Back at the Everfree castle, there was cheering as well and Rainbow gave out a whistle.

"My goodness!" Queen Love Tap got back on stage, "That certainly was special! Well done!"

The ponies cheered in agreement.

"Let's see if our next act can top that, since she's also from Canterlot. Give it up for Princess Sweetie Belle!"

Button clapped harder, as well as Rarity, than the rest of the audience.

All was dark on stage. Sweetie took a deep breath, thinking, _Here goes nothing… _She made her way up to the front of the stage and Apple Bloom cast a single spotlight on her. Using her magic, she lifted the microphone to her lips. She cast a glance at Button, who was smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and slowly, she opened her mouth, "_I lose my way… No one cares… The words I say… No one hears… My life it seems is a world of dreams…"_

Button thought in his head, _That voice… is it really?! _His eyes widened in hope.

She kept on singing, "_Deep in the night… You'll find me… Dream and you're right behind me… Stay… If you will stay… We'll dream the night away…" _Her eyes never left him and his never left her. "_Dreams to dream… In the dark of the night… When the world goes wrong… I can still make it right… I can see so far in my dreams… I'll follow my dreams… Until they come true… There is a star… Waiting to guide us… Shining inside us… When we close our eyes! Come with me, you will see what I mean! There's a world inside… No one else ever sees! You will go so far in my dreams… Somewhere in my dreams… Your dreams will come true…"_

Her sisters, both backstage and through the mirror, were grinning ear to ear. The audience was in awe of this lovely singing voice and that caused a few jealous glances from other princesses, two in particular. And as for Button, he was trying so hard to keep his tears of joy in. His heart swelled in realization that the voice he heard in his dreams had become reality and it was from a mare he had come to loved since the day he found her on his beach. She was heaven-sent and he was so grateful that she came when she did. More than ever, he wanted her to win this stupid contest so he could have her for the rest of his life…

She resumed singing, "_Don't let go! If you stay close to me! In my dreams tonight! You will see what I see! Dreams to dream… As near as can be… Inside you and me… They always come… true… Inside you and me… They always come…" _she held the last note, "_True…"_

Once the music had stopped, Sweetie Belle received a standing ovation, to which she blushed at.

Button shouted, "Bravo! Bravo!"

"Bravo, indeed!" Rarity squealed. Then she heard crying and turned to see Discord leaning over Fluttershy's shoulder while she was patting his back.

"Oh, Discord…"

"I can't help it. It was just so beautiful!" he kept releasing tears.

The sisters giggled at his sensitivity.

Queen Love Tap beamed, "I think we all know who has won the talent show… wouldn't you agree, folks?"

There was a great cheer.

"Well then, congratulations, Princess Sweetie Belle. You have won the right to accompany us and choose guests to come with you to the Hot Springs Resort!"

She could hear her sisters cheering behind her.

Sweetie smiled, "Thank you, your majesty…" She did a small bow.

The queen turned to face the audience, "But before we go, we have one last performance of the evening. She's a famous magician known throughout Equestria! Ladies and gentlecolts, the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

In a puff of smoke, Trixie appeared in her show hat and cape. Rumble gasped when he got a good look at her and quickly pushed away from the other ponies in the audience. Scootaloo was smiling on stage to watch the show until she looked out to the audience to see Rumble rushing out of there. She frowned and went to go follow him after she got rid of her outfit.

Rainbow yawned as they watched Trixie's performance, "What a loud mouth…"

"No kidding…" AJ groaned.

"Well, I've seen enough," Rarity moved off the couch, "Just knowing that Sweetie Belle won is all that matters to me."

"I still think Scoots had a shot." RD pointed out.

"Well, I'm mighty proud of Apple Bloom for handling the sets and lights. That was a great way of showing off Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and that's why they were in the winner's circle." said Applejack.

"All of our girls did great…" said Fluttershy. "Even if one of them hadn't won, they would still be amazing."

"They sure are!" Discord beamed, "And they got me to thank for that!"

"You?!" Rainbow scoffed, "I taught Scootaloo everything she knows!"

"Apple Bloom is smarter, thanks to me!" Applejack gestured.

"Sweetie Belle learned my grace and style. Therefore, she has the flair!"

Fluttershy sighed as all four of them kept bickering on about who the better mentor was.

Rumble was rummaging through his room as he gathered things in his room into his satchel.

Scootaloo looked through the open door and saw what he was doing, "What are you doing?"

He jumped in surprise and turned to face her with sweat running down his forehead, "Scootaloo! I…"

"Are you… leaving?"

"No! I mean… That is…"

"Why? Don't you want me to help your brother out?"

"I do! I just…"

"Why did you rush out of there when Trixie came on?"

"What? Oh! That was nothing!" He waved it off, though he was lying though his teeth.

"Rumble… Something is wrong… You're usually so cool and smooth, but now you're acting like you're hiding something from me…"

"Hiding?!" he gave a nervous chuckle, "The very idea…" he jeered, "Why would I hide anything?"

Anger rose in her, "Well, if you're not going to tell me anything, then I'm going to find out for myself!" she ran out.

He shouted back to her, "Scootaloo!" Then, he took something out of the satchel that had the same color as his eyes and grunted at it, "This is all your fault!" Then he slumped at how he should have just told her in the first place, "And mine…" He put the thing back in the bag and ran after his love.

Trixie was still performing when Sweetie started heading back to her room. Suddenly, Sweetie was grabbed and a hoof went over her mouth as she did muffled screams. She was struggling while being pulled towards the garden doors when a voice said in a hushed whisper, "It's okay! It's just me!"

She stopped when she recognized the voice and turned to see a prince beaming at her.

"Button? Wha-"

He shushed her and opened the doors. Once they were out and he closed the doors behind him, he faced her with a dopey grin and the next thing she knew, he grabbed her up and twirled her in the air.

She said between giggles, "Button… Button… Why are you doing this?"

"Because you have made me the happiest stallion alive!" He set her down by the fountain just like the night of ball. "Sweetie Belle… I know this is going to sound crazy… but… I have heard your voice before… your singing, that is…"

"What…?" she gasped.

"I know, I know, that sounds totally insane… but before you came to this island, I heard you singing in my dreams… Thing is, though, I didn't know it was you until I heard you tonight…" his eyes glistened.

"Oh, Button… can it be…?"

"Can it be what?"

"I heard you in my dreams, too!"

"What?!"

"It's true! I remember singing until I hear a voice calling out to me! I wasn't sure if it was your voice or not, but now that you told me this…"

Button was shaking his head in disbelief. Their dreams were connected, which meant that it was destiny that they were meant to be together! Button picked her up again and moved his lips to hers… She did not hesitate as they locked lips, unaware that a figure in the moon was smiling at them…


	18. Chapter 17

Scootaloo watched the rest of Trixie's magic show until the unicorn wrapped it up and the audience cheered. Once Trixie left the stage, Scootaloo followed her to see that she was leaving the palace and heading to the village. Scootaloo used her wings to fly after her. Questions were running through her head, including why Rumble didn't want to tell her anything when something was clearly up with him.

Up ahead, she could see the show pony stopping at a dock and next to that dock was a building. Scootaloo went in to land and see where she went to until she got jumped by a couple of stallions.

"Well, well… what have we here?" a sleazy-looking stallion came up to her and behind him was Trixie, who was now wearing a black cloak and a strange amulet around her neck. She looked more menacing than she did at the talent show.

"I told you I could get her here if not the boy…" Trixie spoke.

_Boy…?_

"At least we know he will come. He wouldn't want to get his precious marefriend hurt now, would he?"

She knew then that they were talking about Rumble, "You're wrong!" Scootaloo retorted, "He's gone! He left this morning! You won't see him again!"

"Aw…" the stallion touched her chin, "how sweet of you to cover his tracks like that… where exactly did he find you, my dear?"

"He didn't find me. I found him."

"How long have you been together?"

"A week."

"Hmm… how close are you?"

"We're just friends." she lied.

"I do not believe that for one second. You were flying with him a few days ago in the moonlight and no pegasi would go flying in the middle of night unless it was a date."

"Like how would you know?!" she demanded, "You don't have wings!"

"True… but I know love when I see it… And you, my dear, are head over hooves…"

"He'll never come! He won't fall for any of your tricks!"

"Hey! Caballeron!" a voice shouted in the distance which Scootaloo recognized.

_Rumble, you idiot… I'm trying to save your sorry hide with this creep, whoever he is…_

"Ah… you were saying…?"

Rumble flew down and faced the stallion. He looked over to Scootaloo, who was still pinned down. "Let her go. It's me you want… She has no idea what this is about…"

"Then tell me!" Scoots yelled.

"Yes, Rumble… Do tell her… I'm sure your marefriend will find it interesting that her coltfriend is nothing than a common thief…" he smirked.

"Ha! The joke's on you! I already know that for a fact!"

"Yes, Caballeron, Scootaloo already knows I'm a thief… but what she doesn't know is…" he turned to her and looked straight into her eyes, "…that I have something that rogues and villains will stop at nothing to get… It is dangerous if used in the wrong hooves. And I can't give it away…"

"But now he must if he ever wishes to see you again!" Trixie declared.

"Don't do it, Rumble! If it as dangerous as you say it is, then don't hand it over! I'm not worth it if every pony becomes in danger!"

He gave an expressionless face and started going through his satchel. He handed over an object wrapped in a piece of cloth.

Caballeron chuckled upon receiving the item and said to his hench-ponies, "Take them to the sea cave and make sure they don't come out…"

"WHAT?!" both Rumble and Scootaloo and even Trixie said in shock.

"We had a deal!" Rumble hollered.

"Yes, but I can't let you go and warn every pony, now can I?"

The hench-ponies took hold of Rumble and they were dragged to a sea cave and were tied-up.

"Now, seal the cave." Caballeron ordered Trixie.

"But surely there has to be a better way than this…"

"Just do it!"

Trixie used the power of the amulet to move rocks and seal the cave entrance.

"Good… when the tide comes in, that's the last we'll see of them…" he turned to go and with his henchies. Trixie gave a look of guilt before following behind them.

In the cave, there was silence between the two until Rumble said quietly, "I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"For not telling you about Caballeron and Trixie… The thing is, I did a lot of criminal work for them. I wasn't sure if I was doing right or not, but as long it got me by, then I had to live with it… One day, Caballeron heard of a magical item he wanted. The place that had the item, however, only had enough room for a small pony to fit in, and since I was the right size at the time, I got to go find it. Once I found the room where it was kept, I started going for it until writing appeared on it."

"What did it say?"

"It said to protect this amulet at all costs because there was evil in the hearts of those who would stop at nothing to get to it. And then the strangest thing happened: the item glowed and found myself staring into it. It was like it gave me a clue on where to go next in my life. I got away from Caballeron and I hoped I wouldn't have had to see him again. That worked for a while until today…"

"What was that magical item?"

"The Amulet of Amethyst. I'm still not sure what powers it has, but at least it's not in Caballeron's hooves."

"What do you mean? You gave it to him, didn't you?"

"That's what I wanted him to think…"

"You mean…?"

"Yup, I still have it."

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"Well, if I'm so brilliant, how come I didn't foresee your little stunt?"

"Because I cared about you too much to see you getting hurt?"

"And I cared about you too much by keeping you in the dark…"

"We could have come up with something if you had just told me…"

"I know… But I didn't want to risk losing you, Scootaloo… You're the one good thing that's happened in my life in a very long time… I lost my parents, I lost my brother… I've been living on my own… but when we met, I felt hope again… I couldn't lose you, not now, not ever…" There was nothing but silence, "Scoots?"

Suddenly, his lips came in contact with hers.

"But how did you…?"

"While you were confessing, I was cutting the ropes to get loose. Am I still your hope?"

"Yes…" he kissed her again, "By the way, when you were on that stage tonight, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Oh, you liked what you saw, did you?" she wrapped her hooves around his neck.

"You were the only thing I saw…"

She sighed, "As sweet as this is, but we have to get out of here."

He gave a serious face, "You're right. We have to get out before the tide comes in." They started moving rocks, but it seemed more rocks just took their place. By then, the water started coming in.

"Hurry!"

They kept digging, but more rocks trapped them.

Rumble panted and grunted when he threw a rock that splashed in the water. "Scootaloo, stop… It's… It's not going to work… I'm so sorry, Scootaloo… but we can't get out…" He put his hooves over his eyes.

She stood silent, with only the water rushing in making a sound until she suddenly said while grabbing for his hoof, "I, Princess Scootaloo of Canterlot, take you, Rumble, as my husband-"

"Whoa! Whoa! What?! Scootaloo, do you realize what you're doing?!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. If we're going to die, I want to at least have the pleasure of what it was like to be married, even if it's for a short time… Because let's face it: if I had to be married, I rather it'd be with you…"

He gave no emotion, and then he took her hooves and nodded, "Do it."

"I, Scootaloo, take you, Rumble, to be my husband…"

"I, Rumble, take you Scootaloo to be my wife…"

"To love…"

"To cherish…"

"For as long as we both shall live…" She looked down at the rising water, "…for the next few minutes…"

He took out the amulet and smashed it against the rocks. When he did, it split in half. She held one half while he held the other half.

He said as they exchanged pieces, "With this token, I thee wed…"

"With this token, I thee wed…"

Once the exchange was done, she proclaimed, "I now pronounce us husband and wife…" She smirked, "You may kiss the bride…"

He didn't waste a second, knowing it was the last kiss they would ever enjoy. Without their notice, the amulet pieces glowed and the rocks that trapped them were moved. When an opening was made, a light shone on the couple and they saw a means to escape. They popped out of there and landed in the ocean.

When taking a breath, they cheered, "We're alive! We're alive!" They embraced each other until they remembered what they did, "And… married?" They exchanged unsure looks.

When reaching the shoreline, she shook off the water.

Rumble rubbed his neck, "So, um… what do we next?"

"I don't know… To be honest, I'm not sure if we are truly married. As a princess, I have the authority, but at the same time… I'm an adopted princess, so I don't even know my power was enough to wed us."

"So until you know for sure, we'll just act as we did before our sudden wedding."

"I guess…"

"You don't sound happy about that…"

"It's just…" she did a small laugh, "I was planning on being single for the rest of my life, not even thinking for once that there someone out there for me…" she turned to face him, "but you changed that… I meant what I said back in the cave. If I had to marry, I wanted it to be you…"

He smirked and wrapped his wing around her, "How's this? We'll do what any married couple do except take it to the next level."

"Oh…" she blushed, "I haven't even thought that far…"

"That's okay. It works out that way."

Then a thought occurred to her, "But what about my sisters? What do I tell them?!"

"I don't know. Do you want to tell them you were almost killed and decided to get married because you weren't sure you if you were going to live or not?"

She grimaced, "When you put it that way…"

"It's your choice, Scoots. Do you want to keep them in the dark? You saw how well that worked for us…"

"I don't want to… but Sweetie Belle's already got a lot on her mind trying to pass the tests to help Button, and Apple Bloom would fret over me…" she sighed, "It's best they don't know…"

He gave a small nod.

"We better get back to the castle now." She spread out her wings.

He did the same and they took off. They landed on her balcony like they did on their first flight together.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she echoed.

Then he swept her off her feet, "It's traditional for a groom to carry his bride over the threshold, right?"

"As far as I know." she shrugged.

He carried her in and set her on the bed. She got under the sheets as he crawled in to join her. He wrapped his arm around her as they stared up to the ceiling.

"You know, when I woke up this morning, I didn't think I was going to get married later tonight…" she said.

He chuckled, "Me, too…"

"Sure was a crazy day…"

"Uh-huh…"

She rested her head on top of his arm, whispering, "Well, good night…"

He smiled and replied while kissing her cheek, "Good night, my love…" He then rested his head against the pillows.


End file.
